Forbidden Love
by IchigoTahata
Summary: Riku can't seem to fall in love, that is until he meets Sora. Will their friendship grow to be something more and if so. Will their love be meant to last? RikuxSora yaoi shouen ai Akuroku
1. A New Roommate

_I have never known_

_The likes of this, I've been alone_

_And I have missed things and kept out of sight_

_But other girls were never quite like this_

_Na na na na na na_

_I've Just Seen A Face- Across The Universe_

Forbidden Love

A New Roommate

Chapter 1

_A dead silence surrounded the two boys as they stared into one another's eyes. Sea blue eyes meeting bright green eyes almost as if they were in trance and couldn't look no where else. Finally the green eyed boy with fiery red hair shattered the silence. "Riku?" The said boy with silver locks falling down his back, looked silently at the boy who whispered his name. _

"_Yes Axel?" They stared at one another for what seemed like ages; just enjoying each others company. _

"_There's something I have been meaning to tell you…but I could never find out how to put it…" Axel struggled for the right words. A sweat drop was easing its way down Axel's tan forehead. "Riku I…"_

"_Yes Axel?" _

"_I love you!" Axel couldn't take it anymore and dived right for Riku's pink lips. Their lips were mere inches from touching and their breaths played with their heated skin. Everything seemed perfect and finally Axel pressed his lips to Riku's. _

Riku's eyes widened immediately. To shock to notice what he was saying, he blurted out words that were inappropriate for the setting he was in. His body jerked backwards, tilting the chair and throwing himself against the cold hard floor. His head spun from the impact but the dream still resided in his mind.

"Yo Riku you ok?" Riku looked up and saw Axel staring down at him with concern but eyes that told him; Axel thought he went insane.

"No I am not ok! I just had a dream you and I were making out!" Riku made a gagging noise, not noticing the many eyes staring at the duo. "I have to stop spending so much time with you!" Axel just shrugged and combed back his messy red hair. "Well at least you're calm. I feel like killing myself right here."

"Well if you ask me I think your dream is telling you that you need a date."

"I do not need a date! My love life has nothing to do with it." He was starting to get angry and not just at his red head friend. He was mostly angry at himself. He couldn't figure out why he just couldn't fall in love. He wasn't unpopular; he actually had many girls trying to force themselves into his life everyday. But out of all those girls he never felt that emotion. The emotion of love. "Oh whatever, I'm going back to my room. Got a new roommate coming, and I have to make sure he knows that I'm the leader of the room."

"Hey a roommate! Well there you go; you can go out with him!"

Riku growled but ignored his red head friend. "Gees Axel how does Roxas deal with you?"

"You say my name?" Riku spun around and stared at his younger friend. "I saw you storm out of the cafeteria. Axel get on your nerves again?"

"Exactly…" Riku let out a huge sigh. He just wanted to go back to his room and lay down. At least in there he wouldn't have to worry about all the complications life throws at you. At least there he could finally be at peace for a while. "Roxas, how do you deal with him? He is even more annoying when it comes to you too!"

"Well he is my best friend is all. We have been together for a while now…of course not as long as you two but he has always been nice and very protective of me…" Roxas smiled before looking back at Riku. "Hey so I heard you are getting a roommate!"

Riku sighed. Word sure gets around quick in this school. Obviously his fan girls/boys were jealous of the new competition. "Yeah that's one of the reasons I was leaving the cafeteria so fast, besides Axel, annoying me to the point of insanity!"

"Well try not being to mean to the poor kid. He's only a freshman after all."

"Roxas, you say that like you aren't a freshman." Riku laughed. "Hey maybe you saw him there at the orientation!"

"Riku there was over a hundred other freshmen besides me. He could have been any one of them. So no, I don't know who he is and I most certainly did not meet him." Riku felt embarrassed. Of course Roxas wouldn't have been able to pick out a single boy, from a mass of a hundred.

"Yeah I guess your right, sorry I'm just a little worried I guess." Roxas just walked over and patted Riku's back.

"Well don't worry Riku. Your so popular here and loved by everyone. So what makes you think that one kid will decide to hate you? And besides…if he does act mean to you, well the whole school population will probably kill him for you." Roxas quickly took a glance towards the Cafeteria clock. "Hey isn't he supposed to be here soon? Maybe you should be heading…" Riku didn't need Roxas to finish his sentence. He had yet to set his bed or unpack any of his stuff. Any part of the room was up for grabs and he wanted his side of the room.

Luckily by time he got to his room, it was still empty. Or so he thought. There was boxes littered everywhere. Clothes were scattered on the ground and Riku dared not step forward, due to the many lumps under the clothes. Riku always kept his room clean. Not spotless but never this messy. "The guy was probably here for a few minutes and yet he has already wrecked the room!" Riku then looked over at his bed, noticing blankets and pillows that weren't his own.

"Oh Hi, you must be my roommate, nice to meet cha!" Riku turned around at the over excited voice. It was brunette hair boy, whose hair seemed to defy gravity. Riku had to resist his urge to reach out and see if it was actually hair. His clothes also grabbed his attention. They looked like something you would see in a dance game or something. His brown shorts were extremely baggy and he had a dark brown short sleeve jacket, with white trimming and a reddish brown hood. There was a white with blue trimming shirt underneath and to finish it all off, he had a black string necklace. But the feature that caught most of his attention, were the boy's shining blue eyes. "Yeah sorry for the mess…well I guess I will sleep here. Is that ok?"

"No problem…" He just couldn't stop staring at those beautiful blue eyes. The way they were shining with so much brilliance, he just felt so at ease at the moment. That is until he finally realized what he just agreed to. "Wait no that is my bed! Was my bed last year and there is no way I am sleeping on that side of the room."

"There's a difference?"

"Yeah there is a difference, now move to that side please." The boy did as he was told and moved to the other side. Riku noticed him frowning. '_Great already making a bad impression…' _Riku thought before looking back at the boy. "Oh and my name is Riku…it's nice to meet you too." The boy's emotions seemed to change quickly as in a second, he was smiling again.

"My names Sora, I hope we can be good friends Riku!"

"Yeah…by the way, is that your real hair?" Sora looked a little confused but Riku continued to stare.

"Yes…why?"

"Oh well it just is so--spiky! Yeah, it looks like a wig some cosplayer would wear…cause of the spikes…and the way it looks and-- I'll just shut up now…" The room filled with silence, with only one thought running though Riku's head, _'This day sucks...' _


	2. Mr Lonely

Back it up now  
You've got a reason to live say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"  
Feeling good now  
Don't be afraid to get down say:  
"I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"

_Good Charlotte – I don't Wanna Be in Love_

Forbidden Love Chapter 2

Mr. Lonely

"_To tell you the truth Riku…you're a little strange."_ Those were the last words Riku heard before Sora disappeared into the school. After his question about Sora's hair, the atmosphere in the room became very uncomfortable. It got to the point where Sora couldn't handle it anymore and decided to leave. Saying that he was going to explore the school, of course Riku knew the real reason. He just wanted to get away from the weird man.

"I'm so stupid!" Riku shouted loudly and stormed out of his room. He always decided to visit Axel when he was upset, even though today the said red head was the start of his stress. He just always had his mind off things when they spent time together. But the closer he got to Axel's room, the clearer he heard shouting and loud music. Instinct told him to walk back to his room but he figured it was just a normal dispute between Axel and his roommate again.

"I'm coming in…" Riku gently pushed open the door, not even bothering to knock and alert the occupants of the room. He was about to walk in but was knocked aside.

"Axel how could you!? My poor sitar!" Dymx, Axel's blonde head roommate ran out of the room, screaming loudly with tears flowing down his face. "I'm telling Roxy that you are being mean again!" Riku was about to ask what happened but Dymx continued running down the hall towards Roxas' room.

"What did you do Axel?"

"All I did was pull that stupid guitar out of his hands. It wasn't my fault the strings decided to break. Besides he shouldn't have been playing it in the first place!" It wasn't hard to make Axel mad. He got mad so often if things didn't go his way, so by now Riku was use to his sudden outburst.

"Axel…you know that he enjoys playing his sitar. I mean it's pretty much his whole life. It's just like playing with fire has always been your whole life…not that it's very safe." Axel looked over towards where Riku was standing in front of the door. Noticing the frown on Riku's face, he growled and walked over towards the broken sitar.

"Fine…I tell him I'm sorry."

"Good…so besides yelling at poor Dymx what have you been up to?" Riku walked over and sat on Axel's bed. He felt like gagging as he looked at the room. Fire was everywhere on Axel's side, covering everything from his bed to his computer monitor. Then on Dymx side everything was covered with water. Riku couldn't help but laugh. The two elements that didn't go well together were both in the same room.

"Not much…tried going to Roxas' room but he said he was busy, said that he had to catch up with someone. I guess some new kid or something." Axel reached over and roughly grabbed Dymx sitar along with some clear strings out of his dresser drawer. "Speaking of new kid, what was your roommate like?"

He couldn't help but cringe at remembering what had happened earlier. "I think I scared him away…" Axel just sat there sending Riku an incredulous look.

"You…? The Prince of Satoshi High scaring someone? Since when have you become the bad boy…course some of your fan girls may not mind the new change." Axel smiled at how Riku stiffened at the mere mention of his fan girls. "What could the prince possibly do, that would scare someone?"

"Well I don't think I really scared him but I'm pretty sure he thinks I am nuts. You see he has the crazy hairdo, like it springs up in many places. So I merely just asked him if he were a wig or something, because I never thought hair could get that way."

"You asked him if he were a wig--."

"You would too if you saw his hair!"

Suddenly realizing what exactly they were talking about; the two burst out laughing. "Poor kid, here we are just talking about his hair!" Once Axel was able to breath again, he got up and gently placed Dymx's sitar on his watery bed. Axel sighed loudly-"There finally done. The baby better thank me…hey think I should put a bow on it?" Axel continued to laugh once again.

"No I think you have done enough for one day…" An uncomfortable silence filled the room. Neither boy knew what to talk about. "So…" Riku began; his voice showing that he was uncomfortable with the strange silence. "What should we do now?" Both seem to be in thought for a while, till Axel jumped up and headed towards the door.

"Let's go talk to Roxas; maybe he will have an ideal of what to do!" Before Riku could protest, Axel was already out the door and walking towards the freshmen's room.

"But didn't you say Roxas was busy?" Riku had to struggle to catch up with Axel. The hallways were crowded and Riku wasn't impolite like Axel, who pushed his way past everyone. "Maybe we should come back later…"

"Nah, I'm sure Roxas won't mind and besides…I think I really like him Riku." Riku just stared at Axel, not saying a word. "What is there a problem with that?"

"Not really but you know…you have only known him for like two weeks."

"Yeah I know but I feel something ya know. He is really cute and I just love how adorable he gets when he is angry. So pretty much he is just my type!" Axel seemed to be in dream land as he thought of the little blonde. Riku just sighed and continued walking but stop dead when a thought hit him. "Hey Riku you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine just thought of something weird." What was on Riku's mind was none other than his new roommate. He didn't notice it before but Sora and Roxas looked almost identical. Besides the brown hair he swore they could be mistaken as twins. "Weird…" Riku whispered. Finally they reached Roxas' room. Axel knocked loudly and Riku could hear Roxas inside grumbling as he went to answer the door.

"Oh how did I know?" Roxas stood there smirking as he stared at Axel. "I knew you two would come down here, I just didn't expect Axel to wait this long."

"It was so hard Roxas! I wanted to come down so badly but I _had _to repair Dymx guitar but I am here now! Aren't you excited?" Axel lunged forward and hugged Roxas tightly.

"Oh I'm thrilled…" Roxas pushed Axel away and stare at the two older boys. "Hey I want you guys to meet someone. He's my twin brother; he came a little later then me because he wanted to spend as much time as possible with his friends back home."

"You have a brother?!" Both boys yelled in unison.

"Yeah…" Roxas cringed at their sudden outburst and led them into the room. "Axel, Riku meet Sora my little twin brother." Sora looked up from the video game he was playing and both he and Riku stared at each other. "Sora these two are my new friends Axel and Riku."

Sora laughed at Riku's embarrassed expression. "I've already met Riku and he's weird!" Everyone stared at Sora and Riku swore his life couldn't get worse.

TBC


	3. Mr Uncanny

"_And all the roads we have to walk along are winding  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding  
There are many things that I would  
Like to say to you  
I don't know how"_

_Oasis- Wonderwall_

Chapter 3

Mr. Uncanny

Riku continued to stare at Sora, almost falling to the ground from the shock of once again seeing the brunette and being called weird. He couldn't believe it. He, the prince of Satoshi High was known as a weirdo. '_My life couldn't get any worse. Could it?' _Axel's laughed echoed behind him. _'I knew it would…' _

"Oh my god, that was so priceless! That was the first time I have ever heard anyone call Riku _weird_!" Axel emphasized the word to show how weird it actually was. "Heck he is one of the most mature people at the school, if not the most mature."

"Well he's weird to me!" Sora exclaimed loudly and offered his hand to Axel. "Hi, Axel it's nice to meet you. Roxas was telling me all about you." Roxas' eyes looked like they were about to bulge out of his head.

"Oh he has…" Axel smirked to where Roxas was merely just staring at him. "Well that's makes me happy. Whenever I'm with Roxas he always seems to hate me! It makes me so happy to hear that he talks about me." Axel wrapped his arm around Sora's shoulder and led him towards Roxas' light blue bed. "So what does he say about me?"

"Oh…" Sora looked towards Roxas for his nod of approval, which Roxas looked very glad to give. "He says you're a weird perverted old man who smells like he plays with fire for a living or smokes because you always smell like smoke. Also he…" Sora was cut off by Axel's gloved hand being shoved against his mouth.

"Enough I don't think my weak heart could handle anymore…anyway Riku why don't you stop moping in that corner and get over here." Sora had forgotten all about Riku being in the room. He was being so quiet it was like he wasn't even there. Did calling Riku weird really put him in such a down mood?

Sora walked over to where Riku was currently moping and got down on his knees. "Um…Riku sorry if calling you weird hurt your feelings…I _guess_ my hair does look weird…" Sora had absolutely no idea how to apologize to Riku or what to say for that matter. "So how about we start over? My name is Sora Hikari, I moved here from Destiny Islands." Sora smiled and held out his hand to Riku whom smiled back.

"I'm Riku Hiroshi, lived here my whole life." He took Sora's hand and gently laughed. "There was no need to apologize; I mean that question was weird, so your impression of me was expected." The two sat there as if in their own weird until their red headed friend felt it was time to ruin the nice moment.

"Aw…look at them they look like a married couple." Sora jumped and was on the other side of the room in an instant which caused Axel to roar with laughter. "Gees Sora calm down, I was just kidding! Even though you two did look nice together." Axel winked at Riku, who was looking at him suspecialy (I do not know how to spell this!!). Course Sora never noticed what Axel said because his mind was too full of questions. Like '_Did we really look like a couple?' _and _'Do I look gay to him?!' _Sora slowly looked back at Axel, ready to mention a certain red head he thought was cute before he noticed Axel's arms around Roxas.

"Roxas, why is Axel holding you like that?" Roxas struggled in Axel's arms before giving up and lying still.

"Remember Sora I said he was a pervert." Sora made a 'O' with his mouth before looking at the clock.

"Sorry Roxas but I need to go finish unpacking my stuff." Sora got up and started for the door and slowly he shut it, hoping Roxas wasn't too mad at him for leaving him with the other boys.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours had past before Riku decided to return back to his room. Axel had begged him to stay and play a few games with him and Roxas. Course Roxas had beaten them both since Riku didn't play games and Axel was too busy staring at Roxas to pay attention. Riku had decided to leave when Axel proclaimed their 97th rematch, not that he was counting or anything. When he walked into the room, all the lights were off and he could her Sora gently snoring from his side of the room.

"Gees I can't believe it's already this late." Riku collapsed on his bed and stared at the ceiling for a bit before grabbing his book and deciding to read till he fell asleep. Suddenly he looked over and noticed Sora getting up and heading towards the bathroom. Figuring he just needed to use the toilet he continued with his book but looked up when he noticed Sora had come back out and was heading for _his_ bed. "Hey what are you doing?!" Sora crawled onto Riku's bed and grabbed a hold of his torso. Riku blushed and tried pulling him off but he soon realized the boy was not going to wake up. "Sora…come on…." He grabbed the blankets and covered both he and the smaller boy and with all his might, tried to fall asleep.


	4. First Day

First Day

When Sora woke up in the morning he was shocked to see that he was being held by Riku. Their legs were entangled and they were hugging each other. Careful not to awaken Riku, Sora slowly slipped Riku's left arm off his body and then slowly moved out of his grasped. "I'm glad he didn't wake up before me. I bet he would have been furious if he saw me like that." Sora whispered. Sora then slipped out of the room to the bathrooms to change into new cloths before breakfast.

When Sora got to the bathroom he was greeted by two guys holding each other, one he recognized as his friend Cloud. "Sora! What are you doing in here?" Cloud asked when he saw Sora staring at them.

"I attend Soushi High if you forgot." Sora said while blushing. Even though him and Cloud were so far apart in age they were still very good friends and also because they were actually cousins.

"Oh…well I know that." Cloud was now escaping the embrace from the other guy and was bowing before Sora, hoping for forgiveness of him having had to see him making out with some guy. Cloud's blonde spiked hair was messy from his little play time and his dark blue t-shirt and jeans were ruffled.

"Your forgiven so who is he?" Sora asked pointing to the long haired brunette.

"OH this is my lover Squall." Squall was wearing a white shirt with a black outer coat and black leather pants. Just by looking at them you couldn't guess that ether of them were gay.

"Ok well maybe you should find a more private place. Your lucky I'm so tired Cloud or I wouldn't let you go so easy," Sora said and gave his blonde friend a little smile. After saying that Sora went inside the bathroom to change into his clean cloths. When he came out Cloud and Squall were already gone. He was now wearing a dark blue hoodie and black jeans. "Well guess I should head to breakfast." Sora laughed as his stomach growled demanding food.

When Sora walked in the cafeteria he noticed Riku, Axel, and Roxas sitting at a table in a far corner with girls surrounding them. "I wonder if I should sit with them." Sora was trying to decide but some how his body seemed to move on its own and he started moving towards the table.

"Hey would you stop worrying about it dude, I mean if you holding him truly scared him wouldn't he of screamed." Axel hollered at Riku while pushing away some fan girls.

"Yeah I guess." Riku said and then noticed his roommate coming though the crowd.

"Hey you guys!" Sora screamed and sat down next to Riku. Sora stared across the table and notice Axel was tugging at Roxas's shirt as if he wanted him to move closer to him. "Um Axel I think Roxas is getting annoyed." Sora pointed off towards Roxas whom at the moment was gritting his teeth.

"Hey Sora…do you have you schedule with you?" Riku asked staring down Sora. "_He sure is small compared to me." _Riku let a smile escape his lips.

"Yeah I do! Here you go." Sora handed Riku his schedule and waited while Riku looked over it then at his own.

"Looks like we have three classes together…hey guys let me see your schedules." Riku said before putting out his hand waiting for Axel and Roxas to hand over their papers.

"Sure here." Axel said as he handed over his schedule and Roxas's.

"Um let's see…looks like you have algebra and biology with Roxas, reading with Axel and then you have French, Art, and World History with me. All your specials are with Roxas and we all have drama together. The only class you are by yourself in is phototogophy. Sound good to you Sora?" Riku asked as he handed back all the schedules.

"Yeah sounds good!" Sora said but really he was nervous after what happened this morning, he wasn't sure he wanted to spend that much time with Riku. Not that he had any thing against him but when Sora got near Riku his stomach seemed to turn upside down and he would blush at nothing it disturbed him. _"Could I have a crush with Riku? No that's impossible I just met him yesterday after all!" _

"Ok well we better be going Sora, Algebra is about to start." Roxas said as he picked up his tray and started leaving.

"Oh ok…hey wait for me." Sora followed Roxas forgetting to dump his tray. When Roxas and Sora got to the Algebra room it was already filled with students. Luckily they found a row of seats with just one person in it who Sora sat by. Sora looked over at the girl and noticed she was drawing a picture of an island, which reminded him of his island. "Hey you're pretty good." Sora said pointing towards the picture.

"Thank you." The girl said as she looked up. Upon seeing Sora she started blushing madly.

"My name is Sora Hikari, what's yours?"

"Namine. Namine Nagasaki. Nice to meet you!" Namine put her hand out to Sora who in return shook it.

"Yeah nice to meet you too, looks like were going to be in algebra together who knows maybe some other classes." Sora said and then realized he has been completely ignoring Roxas. "Hey Roxas, do you have any ideal what the teacher is like in here?" Sora asked finally playing attention to his brother.

"Nope no ideal hey Sora can I ask you something." Roxas was scraping something off of his shirt which Sora suspected Axel put on there.

"Sure what do you need to know?"

"Well what do you think of Riku?" Roxas asked as he stared at Sora questioning.

"Actually that I'm kind of confused about him." Sora said hoping there wouldn't be any more questions but Roxas wasn't satisfied yet.

"What do you mean?"

"Well when he asked about my hair, I got mad but this morning I woke and he was holding me, truth is I didn't want that moment to end. Oh and for some reason whenever I am around him my stomach turns upside down, it's hard even talking to him. Sad I know." Sora looked over at Roxas; he had his hand going though his short spiky blonde hair and was wearing a white and black hooded t-shirt with black pants.

"It's not sad you see it the same thing with me and Axel. I just can't really figure out my feelings for him. I just wonder if I only think of him as a friend or not." Roxas said as he gripped onto his pants.

"Oh?" The algebra teacher walked in right after Sora had said that. He had long silver hair that reminded him of Riku's but Riku's was much nicer looking that's for sure and the guy wore a black and red suit.

"Hello class my name is Xemnas, and i'm going to be your algebra teacher and I don't want to hear any complaing you hear. You do what I want you to and be quiet." The whole class ended up getting terrifide he seemed to like having power and was going to take advantage of it.

"Wow he's a grouch!" Sora said.

"Yup." Roxas agreed and nodded his head. The class went by well with a few children getting yelled at by Xenmnas, which most of the children that got screamed at started actually crying but no one could blame them. Once class was over Roxas and Sora seperated saying thier farewells.

"Let's see next class is french who did Riku say I had that with…well duh Riku." Sora didn't know why but for some reason he wanted to see his roommate despertly. "Come on Sora get a grip your acting like you like the guy…oh shit don't tell me I'm gay!" The people around Sora were now staring at him wondering what was his problem since he was pratically screaming at him self. When Sora relized what he had just done he ran off to the french room and found Riku sitting in the back row by himself. "Hey Riku, whats the deal with sitting by yourself?"

"Oh hey Sora, I just don't like being surronded by people thats all, so are you going to sit next to me or what." Sora had been just standing there staring at Riku in daydream land,

"Huh oh yeah! Sorry sometimes I just lose myself in my mind." Sora blushed he couldn't believe he had already reveled his weak point, his lack of concentation which caused him to constantley start daydreaming about many things at once.

"You sure are weird." Riku laughed and stared at the teacher that popped in.

"Hello class my name is Tifa and I will be your French teacher. It's nice to meet you and I hope we can get along this year." Sora liked this teacher a lot more than he like Xenmnas, she seemed to be a whole lot nicer to him. She wore a white shirt with a black skirt and had what looked like knee high boots. What surrpised Sora during that class was that Riku, the one who seemed to love dark things was wearing blue pants and a aqua hoodie which surpised Sora. _'so not him he thought.'_

"_He's still kind of hot though…wait what am I saying shity shit shit." _

"Hey Sora?"

"Um yeah Riku?"

"Why are you looking at me?" Riku asked and then looked at Sora with a questioning look on his face.

"Um sorry daydream world again hehe." Sora said hoping he would take the excuse, actually pleading he would.

"Oh…" Riku grinned after he said that. _"He's so cute when he's nervous." _"Hey Sora which class do you have after this?"

"Um after this it's photogophy then lunch. Yay I'm starved, I can't wait!"

"Cool looks like we all have lunch together." Riku said thinking of his three friends then his mind started wondering. _"God almost every emotion he has makes him cute I wonder if he has a off butten I don't think I could handle all of his cuteness." _Riku thought only to be snaped out his mind by Sora's voice.

"All of us?" Sora asked tilting his head to the side like a puppy.

"Yeah me, you, Roxas, and Axel. Duh."

"Oh yeah I knew that." They were then handed guidelines about the class and how to act then they all left for their next classes.

When Sora arrived at phototogophy he's was bord out of his mind because he had no friends in there until he got partnered up with some guy named Hayner, who ended up being his friend in there. Sora never guess that him and Roxas were penpals but was happy they were. It was lunch after that, as usual Axel played around with Roxas causing the boys face to turn bright red, while Riku and Sora talked about many different things and trying to not forcus on each other to much. Then came the class Sora sucked at the most Art.

"What up you look kind of nervous. It's just art class." Riku said kind of worried.

"Yeah but I suck at drawing I don't even know why I joined this class." Sora said.

"Don't worry I'll help you and I know the Art teacher she's nice, she wont blow up on you because you can't draw. I'm sure that's what happened right? You got yelled at by your last teacher." Riku asked.

"Yeah I was so embarrassed every one was laughing at me except my friend Kairi. Who was the one who actually stuck up for me." Sora says as they walked into the room, he was keeping his head to the ground trying not to see the teacher. The two sat at a vacant table that was far away from the teacher.

"Don't worry about her ok, I know her she's an old friend of mine her name is Rikku she's very hyperactive but nice and if she bugs you then just tell me. She may be a lot older than me but I'm still more mature than her." Riku said.

"Um Sora right?" Came a voice from beside Sora. Sora looked around and saw a blonde haired girl in a white dress.

"Namine! Hey your in art as well?" Sora said ushering her to sit down un the seat across from him.

"Yes, what I love doing more than any thing is actually drawing." Namine said staring at Sora and blushing for some reason.

"And reading." Sora added. He was referring to when he was in Algebra. When he first met her she was reading and continued to read though out the whole class.

"Yes that too." Namine laughed and smiled at Sora who smiled back.

"Who is this girl and why is she talking to _my_ sora!" Riku whispered.

"Huh what did you say Riku?" Sora questioned Riku and tilted his head to the side which made Riku blush. Namine saw this and started laughing it looked like there was another person who was trying to win Sora's love besides her. Then all of a sudden the art teacher popped in and started looking around, until she saw Sora's table and before he knew it she was hugging Riku around the neck.

"Hello there Riku jr!" Rikku screamed still hugging the younger Riku's neck. "I missed you my little subordiant."

"I am not your subordant Rikku now could you let go of me, people are staring." Riku said. He was very flushed in the face.

"So if you both have the name of Riku wouldn't it be confusing being called out to or getting a letter and you guys have to decide who's it is." Sora asked pointing towards the two Riku's.

"My name is spelled with two k's, Riku's here only has one k in it." Rikku laughed finally letting go of Riku's neck.

"Oh ok that makes more sense." Sora said returning back to talking Namine.

"Hey if you like that boy you better hurry and make him like you back before any of the girls get to him, especially that one." Rikku wispered into Riku's ear and returned to her desk to start class. Though out the whole class Riku thought of what she said and stared at Namine. After Art class Sora and Riku left each other and promised to meet each other before world history their last class together. When Sora arrived at reading he noticed a bunch of shining red hair in the back row.

"Hey there Axel?" Sora said. He could never forget that mess of hair.

"Oh hey there Sora, been waiting for you." Before they could say any thing to each other their teacher came in.

"Hello there students my name is Mrs. Aerith Gainsborough it's so very nice to meet you. I will be your reading teacher." This class went by well, the only problem that Sora had with it or well was someone in the class, Axel he fell asleep right when she began class and he didn't wake up till class ended.

Next class Sora had was World History with Riku. Sora was really hoping he would have a class with more than just one of his friends, besides drama that is. When he got to his World History class they got surronded by tons of girls that Sora guessed was Riku's fan girls by how they kept staring at him, but some of them stared at him too. Looks like Sora has his own fan girls now. So because of all the fan girls they couldn't talk about any thing. Even when the teacher Mr. Vexen entered they couldn't even talk, he scared them to much.

The last class was biology which was with Roxas. Thoughout the class Roxas, Sora and Hayner talked about video games and television shows. That is until the teacher Mr. Zexion came in. When class started it wasn't too bad they just stared at pictures of the inards of animals until that is Zexion bought out dead chopped up animals and Roxas and Sora had to run to the bathroom, which is where they spent the rest of the time.

Roxas and Sora were about to head to drama until Axel and Riku stopped them. "The teacher never showed up so drama is canceled today." Axel said.

"So you guys just want to go to the dorms and lay around for a while until dinner." Riku said staring at Roxas and Sora.

"Sure!" Roxas and Sora both said at once. Finally the first day of school was over and that was a relief to all of them.

"Well that wasn't that bad of a day, except for the puking." Sora said. Roxas only nodded but Axel and Riku had questioning looks on their faces. They were soon at Sora's and Riku's room relaxing thanking the day for being over.


	5. Nitght Time plans

Night Time Plans

Inside the dorm room it was very quiet but not just any quiet but a eerie quiet, that after a while could send shivers though your body. For some reason no one knew what to say to each other. Not even Axel which was very unusual. Sora and Roxas just sat next to each other fidgeting from time to time from the strange silence and Axel and Riku just played with their long hair and from time to time would punch each other for no apparent reason.

"I wonder what will be for dinner." Sora said finally breaking the silent moment.

"Don't know I just hope it isn't anything healthy like soy burgers gag, my old school sold them a lot, they were so gross." Axel grabbed his neck and fell backwards on Riku's lap pretending he was choking. Everyone in the room started laughing except for Riku who was trying to push Axel off his lab but Riku still smiled at his old friend's stupidity.

"Axel you're so stupid!" Roxas and Sora said at unison. They stared at each other for a moment before laughing again. Sora stared out the window in the dorm and notice it had gotten darker outside. Being September it got a little chilly out at night, which Sora wasn't use to, growing up on Destiny Islands it was almost always hot except for some days but that was usually because of the tropical storms. "I want to go out tonight." Sora said as he continued to stare out the window.

After he said that all eyes focused on Sora. "Why's that?" Roxas asked.

Sora finally diverted his gaze from the window back to his friends only to see them all staring at him which caused Sora to blush. "Well on my island we never had cold nights, warm yes but not cold ones. It was always hot outside so we never had falls or winters just like year around summer. That's why I want to go somewhere tonight and just see what the place is like and I heard the trees are beautiful in the fall."

The others continued to stare at Sora until Axel spoke up. "Hey Riku can I see you out in the hallway real quick.

"Uh sure but wh…" Before Riku could finish his sentence he was dragged by the hand out into the hallway. Once they got into the hallway they walked down the small corridor until they were right outside Axel's room. That's when Axel finally explained himself.

"Hey Riku, I think I may have a plan." Axel shouted

"Oh well that's not good." Axel started pouting after Riku said this but decided to ignore it for now. So instead of punching Riku he decided he would let his little comment slide and describe his wonderful plan. So Axel moved his head forward so that he could whisper into Riku's ear, he had moved so close to Riku that Axel tear drop tattoo on his right cheek was touching Riku's cheek.

Back in Sora's room Roxas and Sora were talking about the places they use to live. "So you remember living in Twilight Town?" Sora said thinking back trying to remember the town they lived in till they were eight.

"Yeah it was a nice city, especially when the struggle completion came around."

"Yeah, I remember that one day you won the juniors match. I can't really remember the concept of the game though." Sora laughed, slightly embarrassed.

"Sora you forgot? You fight against other people trying to knock their orbs off of them, then who ever has the most orbs in the end wins. It's a really fun sport you should try it someday." Roxas started daydreaming of the time when he won the struggle match and how he shared the trophy with his friends it was also that day when he first met Axel.

"Oh cool do you think I could fight you when I get the chance." Sora asked

Roxas forgot all about Sora being beside him while he was lost in his daydream, that it startled him when Sora all of a sudden spoke. "I don't know you will have to prove your good enough. I am the best there is for now that is." Roxas could see this upset Sora a little but he couldn't blame him, it was like he was saying he was weak. "So, how are the others at Destiny Islands?"

"It was a really nice. Everyone was trying to not cry that I was leaving. But we played blizball a lot and sword fighting and well things that you would do on that island." Sora continued on and on until he realized he had been talking too much and he went quiet.

Roxas actually didn't mind him talking about his Island since he seemed to be really happy talking about it. "Sounds like everyone is doing fine then. Sora, why do you like that Island so much?" Roxas asked.

"Well it's not one of the most exciting places on earth everything seems to stay the same so most of the people there are old men and woman. But my friends are there and it's our home I guess."

"Oh well that makes sense. Say you mention blizball how do you play that? I always saw you guys playing but I never thought of getting in and playing."

"Oh blizball it's only like one of the best sports around you see while playing it you…" Sora stopped to look over at the door, there stood Axel and Riku both trying to get though the door at the same time. They kept hitting each others heads with their own but Riku had a better ideal and just slam his foot on top on Axel's which cause Axel to flinch and grab his foot ending up letting Riku in.

"Sorry about that, I hope we didn't interrupt a good conversion." Riku said as he stared at Roxas and Sora. Axel recovering from the pain in his foot glared at Riku as if he was going to kill him. "Um sorry." Riku started scratching the back of his head hoping Axel wasn't too mad at him.

Because of Axel's and Riku's sudden intrusion Sora couldn't finish telling Roxas what exactly blizball is. "Hey Rox I'll tell you about it later ok."

"Ok Sora." Sora hoped that possibly some day that they could all play blizball together, against Wakka and Tidus and whoever else they had on their team probably people from their team the Aurochs not the best team but with Tidus and Wakka their unbeatable.

"Dude that seriously hurt!" Axel complained but decided not to take it any farther and decided to sit back against Riku's black bed where he almost always sits. "So guys me and Riku may know what we can do tonight that is if you still want to do something tonight Sora."

"Huh oh yeah I still do but what do you plan on doing?" Sora asked staring at his fiery haired friend.

"Well they just opened this restaurant I heard they have the best foods and coffee or if you don't like coffee then there is great hot chocolate there." Right when Axel mentioned hot chocolate Sora and Roxas seemed to get more excited.

"Yeah I've heard of the place I've wanted to try their food it sounds like a good place." Roxas commented about the food even though he more wanted to get some of their famous hot chocolate.

"Ok then were going out tonight. So every one get ready." Riku said after everyone made up their minds. Roxas and Axel started out of the door to go to their rooms but stopped for a bit to wave good bye to the two. After the two left and closed the door, Riku decided to start a conversation. "So what are you looking forward to tonight?"

"The hot chocolate for sure I love the stuff." Sora smiled his goofy smile while trying to find some clean clothes. Riku couldn't help but laugh a little. "What's so funny is it wrong for a guy to love his hot chocolate." Sora started to pout by sticking his lips out and turning his chin downwards. /-this face is used during the first game remember when you go the Olympus Coliseum and Phil says that they aren't true hero and stuff so he starts to pout.-/

"_God he's so cute." _Riku thought as he stared at Sora's cute little pout. "It's just your so much like Roxas at times it's creepy. Not to mention you two look almost identical all we have to do is dye and cut your hair and due it blonde then you would look identical twins instead of Fraternal twins."

"No you're not touching my precious hair; I'll never let you cut it!" Sora said smiling because he knew Riku didn't actually mean it but he just couldn't help it.

"No I wouldn't even dare cut it, then you wouldn't be as cute as you are now if did." This statement caused both of the boys to blush real badly especially Sora.

"_Is he calling me cute…?" _ Sora just stood there in shock. Thoughts just kept going though his head. _"Is Riku gay?" _ Sora turned around to stare at Riku and noticed he was only in his boxers. Sora's face went even redder than it was before; he thought Riku was perhaps the most gorgeous man. He had milky white skin, and was very thin with just the right size muscles, they weren't big but you could defiantly see them. That's when Sora suddenly realized what he was doing and looked back into his dresser. _"Crap am I gay!" _Sora grabbed a pair of cloths and rushed into the bath room.

"Sora that's not fair you get to stare at me but I don't get to look at you." Riku said once he knew Sora was out of hearing range. Riku always knew when people were staring at him because he would always get a feeling when eyes were on him.

After a while Sora stepped out he was wearing a jacket that was blue with the shoulders colored red as well as the pouch in the front. His shirt was a dark blue and his pants were black parachute pants. Sora's clothing was defiantly bright so unlike Riku's who wore a black jacket with the kanji sign on the back meaning death. He wore a black shirt that had red letters saying 'Little Devil' and he wore black jeans.

"Riku are you Goth?" Sora asked staring at his silver haired friend.

"Yeah I guess well maybe not, I guess I'm emo. I'm not exactly Goth but I am at the same time." Riku explained and went over to expect himself in the mirror. "Well you ready to go?" Riku asked staring at Sora.

"Yeah!" With that Sora and Riku went out the door. They were both looking forward to tonight but for entirely different reasons.


	6. Cafe Sparrow

I Want You

Café Sparrow

When the two walked out of their dorm room they were met with a complete eerie

silence that made Sora and Riku have uneasy feelings in their stomach. It was empty

in the hallways with just a few people who were walking either towards their rooms or

towards the kitchen for dinner. For dinner at school it was tofu burgers so it was a

good thing they were going out, mainly in Axel's case. The two continued to walk down to the entrance only stopping to get their three hour passes.

"Looks like Axel and Roxas are already out..." Sora was looking at the sheet that showed

everyone off campus and saw Roxas and Axel's names on the sheet. When Sora looked

out the entrance doors he saw two shadows one was much bigger then the other who Sora

suspected was Axel. It looked like the smaller shadow was running away from the bigger

one, who had his arms extended like he was trying to grab the other. "Poor Roxas..." Sora couldn't believe what torment Axel put him though.

Once they both got their passes they headed out towards the doors smirking as they

saw the smaller shadow finally getting caught by the bigger one. Riku and Sora

stepped outside and it seemed Sora was right the two shadows were Roxas and Axel, who

at the moment were cuddling well Axel at least was Roxas didn't look to happy. "Axel."

Riku interrupted Axel's snuggling time earning him a mad face from Axel.

"Oh perfect timing Riku." Axel fumed he was enjoying his moment with Roxas even if people were watching.

"Yeah, yeah are you guys ready to go or not?"

Axel was dressed in black jeans and buckled up boots with a red shirt underneath that had flames going across the front and then he had a black jacket on with 'Fire Demon' on the back. Roxas on the other hand wore white cargo pants and a black shirt that had swords on it and his jacket was white with black shoulders and pouch in the front.

"Yeah we're ready so let's go! I'm starving here, don't you know?" Actually no one knew Axel was hungry until they heard a loud growl come from his stomach. This caused everyone to start laughing uncontrollably. "Hey I told you I was hungry didn't I! So let's go!" Axel started storming off towards the café with Roxas following behind him still laughing his gut out.

"You ready Sora?" Riku asked Sora who was wiping the tears from his eyes from laughing so hard.

"Yup, let's go!" Sora grabbed Riku's hand and started running off towards Axel and Roxas. His smile grew even wider as he remembered that he thought that when he moved, he would be bored and all alone with no friends except for his brother of course, he never thought that he would have friends this quickly that seemed to make him this happy. Being with Axel, Roxas and Riku made him feel like he was still on his Island and finally he didn't feel homesick any more, he couldn't not when he had friends like them with him.

When the two finally caught up with Roxas and Axel they saw that they were holding hands and for once Roxas didn't seem to mind the affection being showed to him at the moment. "Well it's about time you guys caught…up." Axel noticed that Sora and Riku were holding each other's hand and he thought that they look kind of cute together. "What have you guys confessed your feelings?"

"What?" It took a moment for Sora to register it in his mind of what Axel meant. When he finally figured it out his hand went flying out of Riku's. Sora face grew bright red as he stared down at his hand remembering the warmth that he felt when his hand was against Riku's. Sora decided to ignore it even though he was very embarrassed about being caught like that. "No I don't know what you mean! It's not like we like each other!"

This caught everyone off guard; they didn't expect Sora to react so quickly. Axel and Roxas stared at Riku expecting to see him look upset but strangely all he did was give out a loud sigh. "Yeah Axel he's right it's not like we're lovers, just friends."

"Yeah you see so let's get going the place will probably close soon." Sora started walking down towards where the restaurant was. _"Did I upset Riku? He did look kind of upset but there's no way, he doesn't like me does he?" _ He continued walking farther away from the others only to turn around once to scream at his friends. "Hey come on the place is going to close before we get there!"

"But Sora the place is open 24/7…Sora?" Roxas looked away from Riku seeing that Sora was so far ahead of them now, that they could barley see him with it being so dark. "Hey wait up Sora!" Roxas ran after Sora and when he caught up with him, he took a peek at Axel and Riku who were walking side by side slowly.

"Sorry Riku, I know that must have been a little hard but don't worry I'm sure he will like you sooner or later." Axel said as he was trying to reassure his best friend.

"I'm not sure Axel I mean I think he is straight he did mention some girl named Kairi saying that maybe he loved her." Riku continued to stare down at his feet he only looked up once in a while to stare at Sora's tiny back.

"He said maybe right."

"Yeah…"

"Well then you still have a chance."

"Yeah but…"

"Stop worrying so much, Sora will tell you someday where his love lies but until then you just have to be patient he'll come though sooner or later. And any way worrying so much about it is really bad for your health." Riku couldn't help it but laugh he had to hand it to Axel; he knew how to make people smile.

"Thanks Axel your right I shouldn't worry about it. Sora may not like me right now but someday he will, someday he'll be mine." Riku continued to walk by Axel's side with a smile on his face until they saw that Sora and Roxas had stop by a lamp post to wait for them. The lamp's light made shadows appear over the top of their faces just barley above their noses. But even with the dark shadow on their face, their bright blue eyes shined though the darkness.

"They look like angels don't they?" Axel asked staring at the blue eyed teens.

"Yeah…our blue eyed angels." Once they all got back together they continued to walk down towards the café. Roxas and Axel were again holding hands. "They look cute together don't they?" Riku asked Sora who was at the moment right beside him.

"Yeah they do…" Sora stared at Axel and Roxas seeing them both smiling with small blushes on their faces. "Are they together?"

"No not yet but you can defiantly tell that they both like each other a lot. Ten to one they will be together soon. I think Axel is planning on asking Roxas out tonight." Riku looked forward and finally saw that they were almost to the café.

"Really?! Well I think he should, they would make a great couple." Sora stared at the two as they were nearing the café. There was a bright red sign above the café that said 'Café Sparrow' it looked like a nice place from what they could see. It was made with wood and inside the windows you could see little lamps providing lights.

"What you like gay couples?" Riku stared at Sora for a moment, as if he was studying him until he looked back at the café.

"Well I guess I do, I mean it's just plain mean hating someone or thinking they are gross just by who they fall in love with." Sora explained while giving his signature smile to Riku.

"Yeah I believe the same thing, it is wrong when someone hates another for who they fall in love with…" Riku trailed off giving a small frown.

"You ok Riku?" Sora felt concern for his new friend; he was wondering why he seemed to get upset all of a sudden.

"Oh yeah I'm ok. Just thinking about my past I guess you can say." The two continued to walk in silence until they caught up with Axel and Roxas who were waiting at the front entrance for them. "Well shall we go in?" Riku gestured towards the door, Axel and Roxas were the first to go in, then when Riku was about to go in he stood to the side and held the door open for Sora. "After you…"

Sora started to laugh and continued to walk thought the door. "Thank you." As Sora walked though the door he latched his hand onto Riku's. Sora actually truly missed the warmth and feeling of Riku's hand on his and he wanted to have that feeling back. But Sora couldn't help but blush knowing that he was holding hands with another guy in public.

When the four found a table they all had to release each others hands to their own dismay. They all sat down at their table, Riku across from Sora and Axel across from Roxas. The table was at the far end of the café and was quiet and dark with the only light as little lamps that hanged from the ceiling. There were black curtains and the wood on the outside seemed to be blackish.

"Hi! Welcome to Café Sparrow or what we pirates like to call it The Black Pearl!" The waitress that just arrived she was dressed in white leather pants with dark bluish buckled boots and she were a white long sleeve shirt that was buttoned at the end and she had a brown vest covering her torso. To finish it all of she were a bandana that pushed back her blonde hair. "What can I give you handsome men?"

Everyone ordered their drinks which was mountain dew for both Roxas and Sora and Pepsi for Riku and Axel. For dinner Roxas ordered the shrimp and rice, Sora ordered a plate of chicken fingers and French Fries. Riku and Axel ordered the plain hamburgers and French Fries. Once the waitress left the four started up conversations about video games and TV shows. Sora found out that they all shared the same love for the show Supernatural and also lots of the same animes like gravitation and loveless.

After a while of talking their food finally arrived it was steamy hot which they all loved. "Damn this stupid café took them long enough to bring the grub out I was about to starve to death." Axel complained as he stuffed his mouth with his huge hamburger.

"You have really horrible table manners Axel." Roxas started laughing because Axel gave the most stupid looking face ever that it ended up making everyone laugh at the table besides just Roxas. Dinner went by well Axel got kicked a few times from Roxas for eating like a pig and Riku and Sora continued to talk to try and get to know each other more. When the waitress came to take away the dirty dishes, she asked if they wanted any desert.

"Hey I saw this real good looking chocolate cake but its huge so why don't we get two, me and Riku can split one piece and Axel and you can split the second sound good?" Sora explained to Roxas while Riku and Axel were helping the waitress retrieve the dishes.

"Yeah sure!" Once the waitress had finally finished picking up the dishes she waited for a bit to see if they were going to want any desert. "Um excuse me we will have two chocolate cake pieces please." The waitress wrote down the order down and waited to see if they wanted something else.

"Is there anything else you may want?"

"Four hot chocolates please!" Sora practically bounced out of his seat the main reason he wanted to come he was about to miss out on.

"Ok so that's two chocolate cake slices and four hot chocolate. Aye I will be right back with them." The waitress left the table to place the order in the kitchen.

"Hey what about me and Riku, Roxas don't we get a piece of cake. At least Sora ordered us some hot chocolate!" Axel started to pout to himself he was feeling rejected while all Riku did was poke the table with his fork as if it was alive.

"Oh stop acting like a baby the pieces are huge so we're going to split them got it. I mean me and Sora can't eat those things by ourselves." Roxas turned to Sora smiling who got a smile back in return. "Right?"

"Yeah, unless we want to get fat!" Sora and Roxas started laughing at this, it wasn't as if they were concerned about their weight but there was no way they were willing to allow them selves to get fat over a piece of cake. Sora and Roxas stopped their laughing and started staring at the front it was a karaoke stage and a man was up there singing Mr. Mom by Lone Star and he looked really drunk. The man ended up being so horrible that everyone ended up laughing while he was singing.

The desert arrived and the four started to chow down on it. The bread was super moist and there was chocolate icing between the two layers of cake and then more chocolate icing on the top and in the middle of it there was a candy gold medallion that had a squall on it which Axel and Riku gave to Sora and Roxas. The hot chocolate was one of the best cups of hot chocolate they had ever tasted it wasn't at all watery like some restaurants sell them but it was creamy chocolate.

The night seemed to fly by after the desert had arrived and at the end of the meal the four we're stuffed they didn't think that they would even be able to eat breakfast the next morning they were so full. "Wow that was a great meal especially the cake and hot chocolate it was so sweet."

"Ha-ha you really do like sweet things don't you Sora."

"Yup I never could stop eating sweet things; luckily my teeth haven't rotted to the core yet." The four got up and walked over to the cash register to pay for the meal which was cheap for how much they bought.

"Hey Riku me and Roxas will be outside okay."

"Yeah ok, hey Axel."

"Yeah?"

"Good luck."

"Thanks I'll try my hardest." Axel grabbed Roxas's hand and rushed outside. Roxas had no ideal of what was going on.

"What was that all about Riku?" Sora tore his gaze away from his two friends that had exit the building a little while ago.

"Well remember when I mentioned that Axel was going to ask Roxas out tonight. He's going to try right now, so let's give him some time." Riku was handed his receipt and the two walked towards the door where they waited for a bit just standing there staring at their feet wondering when they should go out. A couple of minutes had passed and Riku decided that he had enough time and walked out the doors.

There stood Roxas and Axel holding each other tightly with their lips press together in a loving kiss. Sora and Riku continued to stare at the two letting them have more time to enjoy their moment together. After a little while the two broke the kiss and released each others bodies because they knew Riku and Sora was there. "Looks like Axel finally is with Roxas." Riku looked over at Sora he was blushing a deep scarlet red.

Roxas and Axel walked up to where Sora and Riku stood and also notice Sora's bright red face. "Hey blushing that much can't be good for your health." Axel tried to annoy Sora and he succeeded.

"Oh shut up!" Sora started walking off with Riku by his side he was laughing quietly at Sora's cute little pout.

"Hey Sora!" Roxas yelled after Sora.

"Yeah." When Roxas caught up with Sora he just stared at him with a guilty look on his face.

"Sorry you had to see that, you know me and Axel."

"Aw its ok Rox don't worry about it, it's not like I haven't seen guys kiss before." The two blue eyes teens both laughed while the other two teens just smiled at their friends. On the way home Axel and Roxas held each other's hand. Riku grabbed hold of Sora's and they all walked back to their dorms with huge smiles on their faces.


	7. Namine

Namine

Namine

Two months have past since the visit to Café Sparrow and things around school never really changed. Roxas and Axel were still together and Axel stilled bugged Roxas every time he got the chance. Sora and Riku still were the greatest of friends and the only time you didn't see them together was when they were in different classes but they always would meet each other before their next class.

Roxas and Sora were still very close, course who wouldn't be with their twin. Many people in the school had found out they were twins and were often called the little devils. Though they never really thought it matched them. They weren't _that_ bad of kids. Roxas was still overprotective of Sora nonetheless.

Axel well he was just plain Axel. A good friend to have around but could defiantly get really annoying after a while to most people but to Sora he was great friend to have. Sora especially liked Axel because he would stick up towards the jocks and preps and help protect Sora. Sora thought of Axel as almost like an older brother, always there for him.

But Riku, Sora had no ideal of what he thought of him something about Riku made him different from everyone else, he felt strong feelings towards Riku. He could tell him anything and Riku would listen. He wasn't sure what to call Riku but for now he would think of Riku as his greatest friend one he wished he never had to leave.

Days seemed to fly by to the four. To them it seemed just like yesterday they had all sat in this same cafeteria complaining about the food and wanting to go back to Café Sparrow for human food. "Tofu burgers again what are these lunch ladies trying to do! Kill Me!" Axel like usual complained about his food and how it smelled of veggies. "Here you can have it." Axel passed his plate over to Hayner who had started sitting by them by Roxas's and Sora's request.

"Thank you! Man how do you guys not like the hamburgers here, their so delicious." Hayner had already eaten everyone's hamburger besides Axel's that is but he was working on it.

"Cause aliens from outer space make them." Roxas was leaning on the table looking absolutely bored he had been trying to hear what Sora and Riku were talking about but gave up and went to answering Hayner's question.

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't know? Aliens make those hamburgers with their eggs and when you grow older you give birth to alien babies, even if you a male that's why so many people think they taste funny. Don't you wonder why the lunch ladies never come out of the kitchen it's because their aliens and don't want to be caught." Hayner dropped his hamburger and ran out of the kitchen so fast it only took him a couple of seconds to get across the huge cafeteria. "Woops didn't mean to scare him that much."

This had caught Sora and Riku's attention and they were laughing at Roxas's evil little prank. Ever since Axel and Roxas got together Roxas became unafraid to speak his mind and play some little pranks on his unexpected friends. "Your evil Roxas well not as evil as Axel that is." Sora elbowed Roxas in the rips then got up to dump his tray with Riku right behind him. "Roxas sure has changed hasn't he?"

The two decided to wait out in the hall way until lunch had ended, so they just stared outside the window watching the tiny snow flakes fall to the ground. "Yeah a little, but I'm just glad that he finally will stand up for himself. Now that I think about it, you should start standing up for yourself too." Riku poked Sora on the tip of his nose.

"Hey! I can't help it Seifer just wont leave me alone."

Riku stared at Sora for a bit he knew what Sora meant; he had once caught Seifer beating up Sora and Riku stepped in and stopped the fight by beating Seifer senseless. Ever since then Seifer has been too scared to mess with Sora when Riku was around. Riku and Axel always stick up for Sora when they happen to be near by but it made you wonder if any one would help Sora when they were not around.

Riku didn't want to continue the conversation upon seeing a sad and yet scared look on Sora's angelic face. "So…" Riku stretched out the O making him sound very bored with the conversation. "Looking forward to art?" Riku knew that was a stupid question but was surprised with the response he got.

"Yup, I so can't wait to get in there!" Sora said with a huge smile on his face that seemed to stretch from to both his ears.

"Okay since when did you like Art?"

"Since I got an awesome teacher, and also the project we're doing is really fun!" The project that the art students were required to do was draw the place or person that makes them feel real happy. Riku and Sora knew exactly what they were going to draw once Rikku said happy. "And also you're in there, oh yeah and Namine too!"

If there was one person Riku hated most it was Namine. She had a huge crush on Sora and was constantly be talking and flirting with Sora. He hated her and wanted her to disappear; he wanted Sora all to himself. "Namine yeah…"

"Riku do you not like Namine? Is she mean to you? Did she do something to anger you?" Sora's questions seemed to go on forever; Sora was defiantly a curious boy. That everyone could see.

"No I like her she didn't do any thing." Riku wanted to so desperately tell Sora it was that he hated her for everything including talking to him. _"Man listen to me I sound so greedy Sora isn't even in love with me and yet I'm getting mad at everyone for just talking to the guy. Oh Sora if only you knew how much I truly care about you…" _Sora stared at Riku and noticed that he was staring back at him with a frown on his face.

"Riku what's wrong? You look upset." They were now walking towards the art room hoping to be in there before any one else especially Rikku who seemed to love hugging Riku to the point of suffocation.

"Nothing let's just get to class." Riku sped off towards the room leaving Sora to ponder of what just happened.

"Did I do something wrong?"

One they arrived to class they saw there was one other person in the room it was the person Riku hated the most in the class Namine. It wasn't like she was annoying or anything because she was actually a very sweet girl someone anyone could befriend. But what really made him hate her is that she loved Sora as well. "Oh Sora, there you are, um may I speak with you outside real quick".

"Oh sure, be right back Riku!" With that Namine and Sora went out the art door leaving Riku all by himself. But before the door closed Riku managed to hear three simple words that could mean anything. "Sora will you…"

After a little while the bell rang for the class to begin and in came Sora and Namine. Namine was smiling real big that her lips reached almost to her ears it seemed like. Sora on the other hand didn't looked content as he strolled over to where Riku was sitting. Sora sat down beside his friend and began to draw a little house made of wood. "So what did Namine want?"

"Huh…oh she asked me out to the movies so I guess she asked me if I would go on a date with her and I said ok." Riku eyes flew opened he was very shock, was he hearing right did Sora actually say yes to going out with Namine.

"Oh…"

"Yup." Sora continued to draw not noticing that Riku was depressed, really depressed he wanted Sora and he couldn't figure out why Namine had to go and take Sora away from him.

"_Does this mean that Sora and Namine are a couple now no it can't!" _Riku couldn't handle it any more he stood up and ran out the art room not before hearing Sora and Rikku who he had bumped into on the way out the door scream his name, they were wondering what was wrong with their silver hair friend.

"I've lost him I should have confessed sooner before that witch did!" Riku ran into Axel's room not wanting to see Sora when he came to their dorm room.


	8. The Date

The Date

The Date

Time seemed to go by so slow to Riku as he laid on Axel's flaming bed. He still couldn't believe that he had lost Sora in just a short time. He regretted not telling Sora his feelings sooner but if he did, would Sora still accept him as a friend or would he think he was gross and distance himself from him. These questions kept going though his head and it annoyed him.

The time finally came when Axel would be getting back from his classes. Tomorrow would be Friday so they had the day off, luckily Riku wouldn't have to deal with Demyx since he was on an agriculture field trip. As expected in came Axel just a few minutes later he just entered staring straight at Riku's bright aqua eyes that were filled with sorrow. "Hey hope you don't mind me intruding into your room."

"No I don't but what's wrong you look horrible…" Riku huddled up almost like a little ball and was underneath Axel's flaming blanket. "So you going to tell me what's wrong or what." Riku rowed over until he was facing Axel, he had sadness in his eyes. "Is it Sora?" All Riku could do was nod his head and rest it onto Axel's shoulder for comfort and Axel knowing that's what he needed held Riku.

Mean while Sora was waiting in Namine's room while she got ready for their date. "I wonder if Riku is alright maybe I should go check on him before I leave." Ever since Riku ran out of the art room Sora has been very worried. Namine asked him to wait for her while she got ready but he really wanted to go and check on Riku.

"Ok I'm ready!" Namine emerged from the bathroom where she was taking a shower. Her hair was neatly put up in a ponytail and some of her bangs were behind her ears with the rest falling in front of her eyes. The clothes she was wearing was a long blue shirt with black cloth covering her chest area and the shoulder straps were black as well and her pants were white cotton pants.

"You look nice Namine!" Sora stood up immediately and started to smile, he did not want Namine to worry about him right before their date.

"Do you want to go check on Riku before we leave…I wouldn't mind you know." Namine was very worried about Riku and Sora. She knew those to were very close friends and she didn't want to be the cause of their fight or holding Sora back from seeing his close friend when he wanted to.

Taken back by the offer Sora stood there staring at the ground his eyes blank as he was deep in thought. "Yes I would like to check on him, how about we go to see him on the way out. We do go by the entrance to the guys dorms." Sora had to know what he had done to make Riku run out of the art room. "Did I say something wrong?" Sora whispered barley loud enough for a person to hear.

"Ok then let's head out!"

"Thank you Namine…" With that the two walked out of the room towards the boy's dorms, talking about many random things like their favorite TV shows and embarrassing moments. Once they got to Sora's room they grew quiet Sora was trying to think of what to say to Riku. "I'll be right back ok Namine."

Sora walked into the room and couldn't find Riku anywhere. As he walked towards the beds he found a note taped to his computer. It read…

Hey Sora,

This is Axel, well Riku is in my room and he doesn't seem too happy about something. But I knowing your nice nature thought you would come to your room to check up on the lazy ass so I decided to write you letter! Smart I know well don't worry I'll take care of him don't know what happened between you two but yeah I wouldn't worry too much. The guy forgives his friends real easy and I know he'll for sure forgive you lol but yeah I'll cheer him up just give him time to himself. Well see ya Sora!!

Axel Flame

"Well at least I know he's with Axel I wonder should that make me more nervous or glad…" Sora spoke to himself as he started to walk towards the door. "I really do hope Riku will get better." Sora walked to the door and opened it up outside stood Namine with a very worried look on his face. "He wasn't there but I guess he's with Axel so he'll be ok."

"That's good…Sora do you think it was because of me?" Namine looked like she was on the verge of tears she didn't like to admit it but she cared for Riku like he was an older brother. They use to actually be very close friends until they entered high school but that never stopped Namine from caring about Riku. Sora sensing that she was very down went over to Namine and placed his hands on her tiny shoulders.

"Listen Riku would never be mad or upset about anything you did because you have never done anything to hurt him or any one near him. Your nice to everyone, not once have I seen you mean to anyone here so don't worry ok." Sora tightened his grip on her shoulders as he said this hoping to calm her down a bit. "Now Axel said he'll take care of Riku and sure Axel may not seem to be the brightest but he is a caring guy for sure."

"Your right thank you Sora. I just wish we could find out what made Riku so upset…"

"Yeah you're not the only one Namine…"

They both walked out of the building chatting from time to time to try and loosen up the mood but never ended up having very long conversations because their minds were to set on one certain boy.

The day was nice, it was very cold out but the sun shone brightly giving off warmth to all around and the sun's rays made the snow glitter as it fell to the snowy ground. The snow was pretty deep, even though it was still the beginning of winter but luckily there wasn't as much snow on the side walks and roads. People came though streets rushing towards buildings as they tried to get out of the freezing cold snow, that seem to bite your cheeks right when you step out into the snowy land.

"So where to?"

Sora thought for a second and then spoke "How about Café Spa…um how about we go to Bob Evens before the movie their food there is good." Sora was about to say go to Café Sparrow but then felt guilty like he was giving away something special without the person's permission.

"Sure sounds good! And their food is really warm, so that would be good for a day like this." Namine strolled down the street smiling happily obviously she was very happy about being on a date with Sora.

Once they arrived at Bob Evens it was crowed like usually but the smell of the food seemed to pull the couple into the restaurant like a mysterious spell. The place was very warm and smelled of pies, hot chocolate, and coffee. Sora and Namine stood by the entrance until a waitress came to show them to their seat once they sat Sora and Namine started to talk.

"So are you and Riku like best friends?"

The question surprised Sora for a bit but he should have expected it since at the end of all of their conversations, he always mentioned something about Riku or at least his name. "Well yeah he is my room mate and we just talk a lot together I guess he is like my best best friend he's more of my friend then anyone on Destiny Islands which is weird to say since I've known them my whole life but Riku I've only known him for a couple of months."

"I don't think it is that weird…I mean some times your most cherish friend ends up being the person that you just met or the person you always ignored or never tried to actually talk to until a certain moment which made you best friends with that person. I always believed in that." Namine spoke with a calm tone to her voice obviously she had a friend like that but Sora didn't want to prey into her life so he didn't ask who.

"Thank you for waiting patiently! Your food is now served!" The waitress appeared what seemed like out of no where and that caused both Sora and Namine to jump out of their seats. But they just ended up laughing it off a second later which caught the waitress off guard and she jumped, she thought the two kids were insane for a minute. Once the waitress left Namine and Sora observed their food. Sora ordered his all time favorite from Bob Evens the turkey with mashed potatoes and gravy as well as stuffing on the side. Namine on the other hand ordered her strawberry banana crepe.

Once they had finished their dinner they paid for it at the cash register while buying some candy to eat at the movie theater, since we all know buying candy there is a rip off. As they walked out the door both of their faces were bitten by the cold snow. "I hate the cold!" The couple screamed in unison causing people to stare and others to laugh. The two sure did look like a happy couple on a date.

The street was populated by many people of all colors and sized of the town sure was huge but what would you expect when it has a huge school. The streets were very noisy and the two had to yell to hear each other but not as loudly as they would have if they were in their cafeteria. The snow continued to fall covering the once bare ground until it was completely white.

The streets had people all cuddled together as they were trying to warm each other up. Sora and Namine weren't holding each other but rather their hands; they were not that cold since they had their thick jackets on. The only part that froze on them was their cheeks and for Sora his whole face because he forgot to wear a hat or anything for that matter that would warm the face. "Well here we are!"

Finally after the long walk that seemed to be like hours long they arrived at the Sweet Nothins Theater. The theater was designed for lovers to come when on dates or just to spend time with their special someone. The inside was warm with red rug that seemed to stretch forever with pink carpet underneath. The place sure was corny especially with its heart shaped movie signs.

"Two tickets's for…um what movie Namine?"

"Two ticket's for Forever Fornever / an: I couldn't think of a title so I put my favorite saying. / please." Namine grabbed the tickets as Sora paid the bill after they grabbed their snack bar coupon they went to the snack bar and bought a huge bag a popcorn and 2 large mountain dews. Sora knew this was going to be a long movie since it was all love so he prepared himself well.

As the two walked down the halls they saw many couples hugging and making out which caused Sora to barf. "Gees if this is how people act outside of the screening room I'm going to hate seeing what it is like inside." Sora complained while trying to not stare at the many people who were making out but one couple caught his attention. It was two guys kissing and laughing between what seemed to be passionate kisses. Strangely as Sora watched this, his mind thought of Riku. "Why am I thinking of him?"

"Thinking of whom?"

"Riku…I wonder if he is any better." The two walked in silence until they arrived at the entrance inside was what Sora feared the most. The place was filled with people making out which made Sora want to hurl up his dinner right there and then. The two found their seats and started to chat away about school and art class until the movie started.

As the movie began Sora begin to become deeply interested, it was about a girl who gets a abused by her mother and one day meets a boy who shows her that there is so much more to life then what she thought there was. The movie continued while leaving Sora in suspense to find out what exactly happens. That is until a well, a very disgusting part came on let's just say they weren't wearing clothes.

Sora decided to stare off towards something else he was completely bored until he saw the two guys from the hallway. They were holding each other's hand and chatting in low whispers. "They seem so happy…" And once again Riku flashed though his mind "I get it now…" The movie was coming to an end, it seemed that the boy ran off with the girl, ran off together and lived freely. "Namine, can I talk to you before we go back?"

"Sure Sora want to go out in the hall though."

"Sure…" Sora understood now for sure he was positive now of how he felt about Riku. "_I love Riku…more than anything and anyone. I want to be with Riku and smile together like we do every day. I'm happiest around Riku and that's who I want to be with…" _Sora and Namine stood outside of the screening room waiting for Sora to tell what he wanted to say. "Namine today was fun and all but I don't think we should go on another date…" Sora stared down at Namine thinking he would see a mad or upset face but instead he was left staring at Namine's big smile.

"I knew this would happen…Riku right?" Namine begin to walk down the hall while laughing out loud.

"Wait! How did you know?"

Namine quickly turned around and stood in front of Sora "Easy I always knew you had a huge crush on Riku but you just didn't know you had those feelings for Riku. So I decided to ask you out to prove to you that you love Riku and but I wonder if Riku actually had the same feeling for you and that's why he acted that way…"

"Wait so this whole time you knew I was gay before I even knew!" Sora was dumbstruck he couldn't believe he had found out he was actually gay while his friend already knew. "Are you physic are something!?" Namine began to laugh loudly.

"No but shouldn't we be getting back. So that you can check up on Riku…any way our passes are going to expire very soon so unless we want to be in trouble we better hurry!" Namine grabbed Sora's hand and they rushed out the front door. Sora was very grateful for Namine, she showed him who he really liked and he was very proud to have her as a friend.

"_Thank you Namine…"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Sora and Namine finally arrived back at school almost everyone was asleep. Namine and Sora gave their farewells to one another and walked off to their rooms. Sora was praying Riku would be in there and as if god had heard him Riku was there.

Sleeping silently in his bed Riku was wrapped in his huge blanket as he was trying to keep warm from the chilly room. Sora walked silently over to the bed and examined Riku's face. His pale skin seemed to glow in the moonlight, as his silver locks seem to shine along with the shining moon. Everything about Riku spoke of peace and happiness at the moment.

Sora drawn by Riku's face real quickly pecked Riku's cheek and whispered "I love you…Riku." With that Sora left for his own bed and soon fell asleep safe and sound inside his dream world.


	9. Why Riku

Why Riku

Sora woke up the next morning to find Riku already out of bed and gone. His bed was neatly made as if no one had ever slept in it, which is rather normal in Riku's case but Sora's on the other hand not quite. "I wonder where Riku could be." Sora got up and slipped on his tan cargo pants as well as a black tank top with their school's black jacket. "Guess I'll just go to the Cafeteria."

As Sora walked down the hall people greeted him with simple 'hello's and waves unlike Riku, he wasn't one of the drool over guys and Sora liked that about himself, he doesn't want to be the center of attention or the guy every one likes. "Hey Sora, going to lunch?"

"Oh hey there Namine yup just woke up and I'm starving! Want to come with me?"

"Sure!" The two began to walk towards the cafeteria which thankfully most people were leaving now, so it wouldn't be as crowded as it usually is…hopefully. "So…have you talked to Riku yet?" Sora continued to walked but his eyes remained fixed ahead of him.

"No not yet he was asleep when I got home and then when I woke up he was gone, so I haven't talk to him yet, hey Namine do you think I should tell him how I feel?" Sora looked to Namine his eyes filled with worry and anticipation.

"Well you have to unless you want to go around every day, having to spend time with Riku while you liked him and yet he didn't know." Namine started to laugh childishly. "I really think that would make you miserable after a while" The two continued to walk until they finally arrived at the cafeteria entrance. "Gees they should really put the cafeteria closer to the dorms." Sora and Namine entered the cafeteria and went different ways towards their own friends.

"SORA! Hey haven't seen you for the past few days what you been up to?" Axel practically jumped out of his seat to greet Sora. While Roxas and Riku seemed to be talking in quiet whispers they only glanced up once to see that it was indeed Sora.

"Hey there you guys! Oh I have just been hanging out with Namine that's all." Sora sat in his regular seat right next to Riku. "_Is he still mad? Usually he would wait for me in the morning, or at least say hi to me when I arrive at the cafeteria." _Sora stared at Riku only to get a glare in return. "Um Riku."

"I'm going to go to class early, so see you guys later." Riku picked up his book bag and began to leave the room. The three boys grew quiet and all eyes went to Sora. Sora could see in their eyes they wanted to know what was wrong but for some reason Sora thought they already knew.

"Why is Riku so mad at me you guys?"

"That's something we can't tell you…that will probably make it even worse. Sorry Sora but we can't help you." Roxas lowered his head he wanted to tell Sora so badly that Riku loved him and that it was just jealousy, which Riku took seriously. "But I wouldn't worry too much about it alright. I'm sure Riku will cool off soon right Axel?"

"Oh yeah, just you watch he'll be jumping around in patches of flowers tomorrow, singing little lullaby songs." Sora and Roxas had no ideal what Axel was talking about but that was very normal of Axel; he is just a strange guy. Roxas got up to start to leave for their classes with Axel right behind who was arguing with Demyx about another prank Axel had pulled on him. "Hey guys let's hurry up! Demyx is giving me a really bad headache!"

"Oh hey there Roxas, how ya been?" Demyx started walking well running besides Roxas now. He was trying to start a conversation with the small blonde boy and quite possible make Axel mad.

"I've been fine; it's nice to see you again!"

Axel shot a glare towards Demyx telling him not to touch his angel! Demyx took the clue knowing that if he did while those two were going out, all of his stuff would probably be destroyed. "Come on!" Axel grabbed the collars of both Sora's and Roxas's shirt and ran off before Demyx could regain his cool. Once outside the three broke apart, Axel going to biology, Roxas and Sora to Algebra.

"Great another day with Mr. Xenmas, you think he will kill someone today?" Roxas was trying to loosen up the mood by starting a conversation about the teacher that was sent from the devil himself.

"Don't know he almost did on Thursday. I wonder if Zell will come back today." Sora started laughing it was Zell's fault after all, he was the one who was practicing his kick boxing in the devils class. The two started laughing remembering how Xenmas' face looked. They wished they had a camera to capture the priceless moment. "Well here we are, ready to enter Satan's door Roxas?"

"Yup let's go face the devil!" Roxas had gotten a lot more talkative since Sora came, he wasn't a shy kid anymore and now loved to speak his mind. As the two entered they were overrelmed by voices. Laughter filled the room as well as little chit chats from their fellow peers. "Gees, how much do you want to bet that once Xenmas comes in, all of the talking and laughter will disappear in an instant?"

"I don't want to bet. I know it will happen… Hey there Namine!" The two finally reached their usual seats right beside Namine's who was drawing a picture of what seemed to be two guys, but Sora couldn't tell for sure since she closed it right when he spoke.

"Hello Sora, are you ready for algebra yet?"

"No you kidding, I forgot to do my homework. I'm terrified of what he is going to do to me today!" Namine giggled at Sora's dilemma. Xenmas would surely hang Sora when he finds out. What seemed on key the teacher walked into the room but it wasn't Xenmas, but some blonde hair guy who had a toothpick in his mouth. Everyone in the class just stared, some in awe others with worried looks on their faces. "He can't be worse than Xenmas could he?"

"Ok you kids shut your traps! I'm your teacher for today so you better pay attention. You all are going to be extremely lucky today, mainly because I don't want to do anything at the moment and you guys just happen to be the first class. So how does this sound...you let me sleep while I let you guys do what you want." The class all nodded their heads with big grins on their faces. Sora felt relieved maybe he wouldn't have to turn in his homework.

"Sir, do you want to have our homework?" Sora should have known this would happen. There's always someone in the class who wants to see someone get in trouble just because they didn't do their homework.

"First things first, the name is Cid don't call me sir, it makes me feel old. And second forget about the homework I'll just say you all had it. That way it is easier for me than going around picking up your damn papers." Sora sighed in relief then began chatting away with Roxas and Namine as well as Pence who was moved into their algebra class.

"So Sora, you and Riku doing anything tonight?" Roxas tapped his pencil on the desk. It sure was less exciting with Xenmas not here but Roxas was glad he wasn't at the same time.

"I don't know…it seems like he doesn't even want to talk to me anymore." Sora slammed his head onto the desk and sighed. "This is not my day I swear…nothing seems to go right lately I hate it!" Roxas and Namine stared at their good friend. They both rested their hands onto Sora's back comforting him slightly.

"Hey don't worry just let Riku cool off. He'll come around sooner or later you'll see."

"Yes Sora, listen to Roxas. I'm sure he is correct, he has had to deal with Riku and Axel longer than both of us now." Namine and Roxas tried to cheer Sora up by giving him advice but he seemed to not want to move his head off the desk.

"Yeah I guess you guys are right." Sore lifted his head off the table and a red mark could be seen from where he had slammed his head on the desk. "Ouch now my forehead hurts!" Sora's friends all started to laugh; sometimes they just didn't understand the little brunette.

"Hey you three quiet! I'm trying to sleep here!" Cid rose from his chair and started shouting at the top of his lungs. Luckily the bell began to ring, signaling for the students to assemble out of their class. In within a few seconds it was only Sora, Namine, and Roxas left in the class. "You three got lucky now get your asses out of my class room." The three rushed out of the class room hoping not to be in too much trouble. Sadly the next class Sora had was French and in that class he had Riku in.

"I hope Riku will not be too mad at me still." Sora continued to walk down the school's hallways. He had long departed from Roxas and Namine so he could go to his next class while they went to theirs. "The way he stared at me…it sent shivers down my spine. That glare it seemed to want to melt my brain! Whatever I did to Riku, seriously made him want to kill me!" Sora sighed and arrived at the French door.

Inside sat many students while many others ran around chatting away to their friends. Riku was in his normal spot the far away corner where no one sat but him and Sora. "What do you want?" Riku said to Sora as he approached. Riku's voice seemed to be dripping with venom as he said those four words.

"Well this is where I sit." Sora spat out with an equal amount of venom in his voice. He was getting real tired of Riku's attitude; the least he could do was tell him what he had done. "Hey, if this is about me and Namine going out! Then just get over it, it isn't like we are lovers or anything." Sora thought he saw Riku's eyes soften for a bit but then went back to their angry hue of blue.

Everyone is the class all began to stare at the two friends. It was very weird to see them arguing. They all seem to notice the evil aura the two were sending towards each other. "Well you listen here Sora! I don't want to see you, hear you, or even be near you anymore! So you better just go find a different place to sit." Riku jumped up from his seat and stood there glaring daggers at Sora's head as Sora did the same to him.

"Fine! Like I want to sit near you anymore anyway!" In the distance an explosion was heard. It sounded like it was coming from the chemistry lab down the hall. Everyone is the room jumped and some screamed, except for two boys who were too busy trying to plan the others death to care. "You think I will just go around and let you yell at me for something I didn't even mean to do. Then your wrong Riku..." Outside the door the sprinkler system turned on as well as inside the class room.

"That's fine with me you brat." Tifa arrived at the classroom and started screaming for the students to get out because they were getting soaked. Everyone rushed out of the class all except the two once friends now enemies.

"Riku...Sora...hurry and get out." As if the sound of Tifa's voice had bought them back. The two rushed out of the class without even saying a world.

"Fine you jerk...and I thought I loved you." Sora mumbled as he held back his tears.


	10. Confronting Riku

Ichigo- I've been in a writing mood! Ain't you guys happy!

Roxas- I am maybe you can be nice to our friends this time.

Axel- She better be!

Ichigo- I will try...

* * *

Confronting Riku

By time Riku and Sora got to the exit, Roxas and Axel were already outside. The teacher announced that they were to go to the dorm area and with that the students retreated inside the school seeking warmth. Axel noticed the two standing in the abyss of students; he also noticed the deep sadness shown on Sora's face. "Roxas stay here with Sora. I need to have a little chat with Riku." Axel walked up to Sora and grabbed his shoulder. "Go with Roxas to his room okay."

"Huh um…okay…" Roxas grabbed Sora's hand and continued though the school doors. While Axel grabbed the back of Riku's shirt dragging Riku along with him inside.

"Hey what the…Axel let go of me!"

"Just shut you mouth and be quiet. I need to talk to you!" Riku did as he was told and allowed himself to be dragged by a very angry Axel. Though the school hallways they went dodging anyone that got in their way. After a little while they arrived in the foreign language halls. The doors were decorated with pictures of the many nations, varying from the United States to Germany. The school was a very wealthy school as well as knowledgeable defiantly a school you wished your children were accepted into.

"Ok now you listen here Riku! I know that you were upset because Sora went out with Namine but god man…just get over it!" Axel tightly grabbed hold of Riku's collar and pushed him against the wall. "You know being rude and causing Sora to cry because of your own selfish jealousy problem isn't ever going to bring Sora to you! You're just causing him to move farther away!"

Riku's eyes widen at Axel's words. "But he…"

"Damn it Riku! It's not Sora's fault! It's your fault for not ever telling him and now…and now look at how you're treating him. I'm surprise he can even look at you still." Axel saw that Riku had little tear drops at the corner of his eyes threatening to fall any minute. "Every day Sora tries his hardest to make everyone happy and when you were upset he tried his hardest to find out what was wrong. But you just would push him away."

Every thing in the hallway seem to freeze in time, the people, objects, even the smells and sounds didn't seem to matter to either of them at the moment. The only thing that matter to Axel was making Riku understand and Riku…he just wanted to hear more of Axel's words and to see Sora's beautiful angelic face. "Sora…"

"Riku…understand that Sora is really kind. One reason he went out with Namine was because…he didn't want to make her upset."

"I know…" Riku seemed almost out of breath as he spoke. He missed Sora and regretted all the things he had said to Sora, the only person who seemed to know anything about him. Sora made him smile, frown, laugh, he also calmed him down after something major all the time.

"If you would just get over this then you two can be together. I mean Namine and Sora did break up you know. Right after their date I heard…they didn't think it felt right them being anything more than friends." Axel released his hold of Riku's collar and raked his hand thought his fiery red hair. It was still wet from the event that occurred earlier as well as his my chemical romance shirt and his black pants. "Just go talk to him tonight ok. The sooner you settle things out the better."

"Thanks Axel, your right." Riku knew already that he was being a little to harsh on Sora. But what he needed to truly get it into his head was a little shout. "I never gave Sora a chance to talk…if he doesn't want to be around me anymore I wouldn't blame him…"

"That's not Sora. He cares about you too much." Axel and Riku stood side to side along the wall next to the French room, the room where Riku practically ruined it all. "Now shouldn't we be going to see Sora?"

"We?" Riku questioned. Wasn't he the one to apologize?

"Yeah I sent Sora off to Roxas's room to relax, you should of seen how wrecked Sora look. Then again I guess you did see you just didn't care." Riku stiffened he hadn't expected to hear Axel say that.

"That was harsh you know." Riku smiled finally after what seemed like days. "But I deserved it." Riku straightened his back and started moving towards the dorm rooms wanting so desperately to see Sora and apologize. "Well aren't we going? Come on Axel let's get a move on!"

Axel seeing his friend's smile again revealed his own devilish smile. "Yeah let's go!"

In Roxas's Room

Sora was lying down with his face down in the pillow. Breathing heavy from just crying from the experience he had faced today. He had finally calmed down thanks to the comforting words and hugs he received from Roxas, who has yet to leave his side. Sora gave a muffled laugh. "I guess you and Namine are the only ones who know that I love Riku now huh?"

"Why don't you tell him?" Roxas rubbed Sora's back to help the boy relax and feel safe. Luckily it was working. Pence Roxas's room mate had left the room to the two boys for privacy, after he had seen the pleading eyes of his best friend. So, the two didn't have to worry about anyone coming in or making it worse. "Hey I'm going to get us some drinks ok so relaxed. You can get on my computer if you like; I know how much you love it." Roxas left the room laughing as well as trying to figure out what Sora may want. He forgot to ask.

Once Roxas had left he went onto Roxas's computer and went to the Destiny Islands chat room. He and his friends had all made it before Sora left so that they could all talk to each other at the same time. Course he didn't know their names except for Kairi's that is. "Let's see…RosyPink that has got to be Kairi." Sora began to laugh. "Jumperofdoom? Selphie! Carrottop." Sora let out a huge grin they gave Wakka that name after they watch the Carrot Top commercial a while ago. "And finally Lordofsports has to be Tidus!"

"_Sora!" Tidus was the first to speak. _

"_Sorie!" Selphie the second calling him that annoying nickname._

"_Hey man how ya been?" Wakka third using his usual 'ya's'_

"_Hey there Sora!" And lastly Kairi typing almost the most normal of everyone._

_Keyblade Master- "Hey you guys how you all been? Same as always right?" _

_Carrottop- "Yeah of course nothing different happens here! Ya know."_

_Jumperofdoom- "T.T waaaahhhh Sorie it's so boring without you and Roxas!" _

_KeybladeMaster- "Sorry but it isn't like we can just go there, maybe during summer. Then you guys can meet my friends Axel and"_

_RosyPink- "And?" _

_KeybladeMaster- "Riku hopefully." _

_Jumperof doom- "OH they cute?!" _

_KeybladeMaster- "How would I know…ok they are…" _

_Jumperofdoom- "AHHHHHH SORA IS IN LOVE WITH ANOTHER GUY HOW CUTE!!" _

_Lordofsports- "Selphie please calm down!" _

_KeybladeMaster- "I'm not in love with no guy! Gees Selphie don't think that!" _

_Jumperofdoom- "Oh really dang that would be so cute too, right Kairi?" _

_RosyPink- "Yes it would! Yaoi fan girls unite!" _

_Jumperofdoom- "Yes we shall unite and cause all the cute guys to be gay!" _

_Lordofsports- "Ew…"_

_Carrottop- "You said it…" _

_KeybladeMaster- "…" _

While Sora was in his moment of shock Roxas walked into the room and started reading what he was writing. "What's so yucky about gay guys?" Sora suddenly noticing Roxas behind him jumped at being surprise at Roxas's sudden approached. "Well I think they need someone else's opinion.

_KeybladeMaster- "Being gay is really cool! Hey you yaoi girls me and my boyfriend will get together and take some pics for you if you want!" _

_RosyPink & Jumperofdoom- "REALLY!" _

_Carrottop- I know that isn't Sora speaking. Who is this? _

_KeybladeMaster- "Roxas!" _

_RosyPink- "Hello Roxas! So when can we have those pics?" _

_KeybladeMaster- "When he gets his own account! Sorry about him he sure has gotten a lot weirder since we got here lol. Well I'm going to log off talk to you later then!" _

_RosyPink- "Bye Sora, I'll be waiting for those pics Roxas!" _

_Lordofsports- "See ya Sora…gees I can't believe you left me with these girls!" _

_Carrottop- "Hey! What about me I'm not a girl! Grrrr bye Sora!" _

_Jumperofdoom- "Bah bye Sorie! Roxxie send me the pics!" _

_KeybladeMaster- "Bye you guys!" _

After Sora logged off his account Roxas handed him his mountain dew that he had bought earlier. "Thanks for embarrassing me and increasing Selphie's already crazy behavior.

"You welcome!" The two continued to drink their pops until a knock came to the door. "Come in!" In came their friends Axel and Riku. Riku looked much less angry than he had for the last few days, he actually looked more sad.

"Hey you guys!" Axel sat down next to Roxas and stared at his face.

"What?" Before Roxas knew it Axel was right beside him licking off a drip of coke that had rolled down his cheek. "Hey don't do that!" Everyone in the room started laughing poor Roxas never got any breaks from pervy Axel. But Sora felt a little envious he wished someone could love him like that as well.

"Sora, can I talk to you in the hall?" Riku had finally gotten the courage to go up to Sora and ask him.

"Sure…" Sora took a glance at Roxas and Axel and got looks of support back telling him to go with Riku. When the two got out in the hall, Sora noticed that the walls were colored with lights of pink, orange and yellow. "Wow…" Sora ran towards the window and noticed the sky colored pick with shades of purple, pink, yellow as well as tints of red and orange. "It's so beautiful!"

"It is…" Riku walked up to where Sora stood and took his hand into his own. Finally the warmth was bought back to Sora's hand it was the warmth that he thought he had lost. "Sora I'm sorry I really am a jerk. I'm not sure if you will forgive me but I really am sorry." Tears began to form in Sora's eyes as they stood there staring at each others eyes. "I want to make it up to you but…all those words I said to you, how I blamed you, and acted so cold to you. That could never be all forgiven with just me saying sorry."

"Riku…" Riku grabbed Sora by the shoulder and pulled him against his chest for a tight embrace. Warmth was sent though out his body and the tears began to flow down his cheeks making Riku's shoulder wet with salty water.

"I promise I will never ever be mean to you again. I will treat you with respect and I will protect you from all dangers. Never will I let you get hurt because Sora you are the dearest person to me. You're my light; if I lost you I would stumble in the darkness and be forever lost." Riku took a deep breath, breathing in all the scents of Sora which bought comfort to his heart. "You're the greatest…friend I could ever ask for. I wont lose you again nor any of my friends."

"Riku, don't worry I wont leave. You're my best friend I couldn't do that!" Sora tears had slowed down. All the words that Riku had just said seemed to stick to his heart, making him smile his goofy grin as he rested his head under the crook of Riku's neck.

"So we still friends?"

"Of Course!" Riku gently released Sora but still held onto his small hands.

"Ok then to start making it up to you. Will you go to Café Sparrow with me tomorrow since we have no school all because of Axel's stupidity." Riku released Sora's hand and bent down so that he was level with Sora's face. Sora immediately started blushing.

"Sure should be fun!"

"Cool well we'll go early so it isn't too cold ok?"

"Good with me!" The two decided to go back into Roxas's room. Both of them were very excited about the next day. Just the two of them together, it was the perfect time to straighten things out.

* * *

Ichigo- Yay it is so long!

Axel- Only becuase of the messaging

Sora- I liked talking to my friends again

Roxas- Axel i promise them pics of us so we have to do something yaoi

Axel- ok -grabs Roxas and throws him on the bed-

Ichigo- -grabs mountain dew and pours it on Axel- Your two that's a no no!

Sora- My mountain Dew!

Riku- Here you go Sora - hand code red-

Sora- Yay!

Ichigo- Comment again!


	11. Adventures of the Night

_You've crossed the finish line_

_Won the race but lost you mind_

_Was it worth it after all?_

_I need you here with me_

_Cause love is all we need_

_Just take a hold of the hand that breaks the fall_

_Someday we'll be together_

_Someday, someday_

_Someday we'll be together_

_Someday_

_I'm no Superman_

I'm no superman- Scrubs

chigo- Sorry for the late update!

Sora- Yeah she has had her reasons!

Ichigo- to sum the last few weeks up drama okay and my brother moved out not much time to write lately.

Riku- poor you

Axel- yeah well this chapter better be sort of long.

Roxas- -pulls Axel's ear- leave her alone.

Ichigo- Enjoy!

* * *

Adventures of the Night

The night seemed to fly by as the boys sat in Sora's room, talking away about recent events and making fun of Riku. Even when Axel and Roxas had left, Riku and Sora continued to talk saying 'I'm sorry' almost constantly to each other. People would have probably laughed at how stupid they sounded if they could be heard outside of their door. "I can't wait for tomorrow!"

Sora's eyes glistened with excitement of the upcoming trip back to the Café. "Yeah, I know we have to stuff our selves this time. Who knows when we will go back?" Riku and Sora sat side by side with their fingers overlapping one another. They were both thankful to have that warmth back.

"I guess we owe a lot to Axel and Roxas now…"

"Yeah it's thanks to those idiots we aren't fighting anymore. Got to hand it to them though; whenever their friends are fighting, they always seem to turn into different people and drastically try to bring peace to everyone." Riku seemed to be in deep thought after he stopped talking. "Axel…he's helped me out too many times to even count now."

"Yeah they have to be the greatest friends anyone could wish for…even if they are idiots!" Laughs filled the room making what use to be a lonely room into finally a room that made people want to come back. As the two boys continued chatting and laughing they didn't realize the company they had outside their door.

"Idiots…we're idiots…" Just outside the door sat Axel and Roxas with their ear pressed up against the door. "What the heck since when were we the idiots! You know Roxas?" Axel stared down at his blonde hair boyfriend whose eyes were currently closed and was very concentrated on the conversation before them.

"Shush Axel; I can't hear what they are saying in there! Besides you are an idiot." Roxas's grin seemed to grow in size, when he finally opened his eyes to see his boyfriend's face a bright red.

"Not you too!" Just then the door opened and out came a very confused looking Sora and Riku. "Ohheyyouguysnicenightwearehavinghuh!" It surprised everyone but Axel managed to say that whole sentence as if it was only one word but no one could really understand what he said except for one little brunette.

"Yesitisanicenight!" And amazingly Sora managed to do the same thing Axel did and broke out in a huge grin. "Sorry my friend Selphie from Destiny Islands almost talked constantly like that. So I have practically learned the one word language." Everyone laughed. It was strange when Axel talked like that, but Sora was completely adorable!

"So you guys finally done saying sorry or what?" Roxas managed to stop laughing and stare at the three boys.

"Yes we're done so what now." Riku was irritated very irritated, he didn't exactly want people to hear his and Sora's conversation even his own friends. "So is anyone hungry for some pizza." Everyone's face lit up at Riku's question. "Well obviously that is a yes." Riku laughed as he walked back into his room to call pizza hut. Everyone entered the room and sat down in their usual spots, all watching Riku making the call. "So what do you guys want?"

"We want Extra cheese pizza!" Roxas and Sora both yelled at unison. The two listened as Riku said their order and then ordered a pepperoni pizza for him and Axel. "Hey so have you told Riku yet Sora?"

"No not yet…"

"Come on Sora you have to tell him." Roxas continued to whisper the conversation to Sora, hoping Riku wouldn't hear, that would be bad. "You guys will never be lovers until you tell him how you feel."

"I know I will tomorrow at Café Sparrow." Sora got up and dragged Roxas with him to the door. "We are going to get some drinks be right back!" In a flash it seemed like the two were gone.

"So you tell him yet?"

"No not yet but tomorrow I have a surprise planned out for him…"Riku sat next to Axel against his black bed.

"What are you going to do?" Riku leaned down to Axel's ear and whispered his little plan to Axel.

_With Sora and Roxas_

"Gees you guys have such a confusing relationship you know!" Roxas and Sora were currently in the cafeteria. School children still were running around the cafeteria like bees buzzing around their hive. It was actually quite funny because some kids looked like they were even protecting the area like little bee soldiers.

"I know but you have to understand, I always thought I was straight this will be the first time me being with a guy. So please I just well need to think things though first that's all." Sora lowered his head which ended up causing his eyes to be covered by his long brown hair. "I really do wish I could tell him though…"

"I know, don't worry okay Sora. I'm sure everything will get better just you watch!" Roxas grabbed his and Axel's cokes and Sora went and received his and Riku's Code Red's from the late night ladies that served snacks and pop to students of the school. "Let's get back to the room before the guys end up having heart attacks from wondering where we are." All of a sudden Sora sneezed not to loud of one, thank god for many of the sleeping students wouldn't be happy. "Well looks like someone is talking about you."

"Yeah I guess so…" The two continued to walk the dark hallways towards their favorite room, with their most loved ones in it.

_Riku and Axel_

The two sat around the room. Riku was at his computer and Axel on Riku's bed. "So what now our angel's kind of left us little devils." Axel gave a quick smirk he loves calling Roxas his angel it just sounded so right to him. "I wonder what Roxas got me, you know drink wise. It better not be a coke!"

"I thought you liked coke?" Riku finally got done changing around his site and decided to talk to Axel. The room really was quiet without the two angels around; the room just seemed to be a little bit darker without at least one of them in there. "What's with the sudden change in taste?"

"Easy I have to deal with drinking it every night! That's what Demyx has to always get, I'm getting so sick and tired of drinking damn coke every night!" Axel's head feel back against the bed which sank in the depth of Riku's black blanket. "So when are you leaving with Sora tomorrow, early in the day or late at night?" Axel opened his eyes to look back at Riku who continued to just sit there staring at Axel. "What?"

"Oh sorry must of zone out there for a second." Riku started laughing for some reason he has been zoning out a lot lately. But the laughter was cut short after he sneezed real loudly. "Hehe looks like someone is talking about me…" Axel stared at Riku for bit before smiling.

"Hey maybe Sora is talking about you!" Riku fell back into his chair.

"Yeah right! We're friends…get it friends…" Riku continued to stretch the ending of friends.

"Don't mean he can't talk about you."

"Oh shut up!" Riku lost his temper and grabbed the nearest pillow he owned and tossed it right at Axel's head which bounce off and hit Sora in the face right when the two walked into the room. "Sorry Sora I didn't mean to…" Before Riku could finish his sentence Sora threw the pillow at Riku's face earning him a few feathers to float around the room. "Oh yeah well if that is how you want to play then let's play!" Feathers flew around the room probably seeking escape from the crazy boys in the room.

"Wow this all started soon huh Axel." Roxas tried to look over at his boyfriend but before he could Axel slammed one of Sora's pillows into Roxas's face. "Hey you are such a bastard! Take this!" The two continued to fight at the moment it seemed Sora and Roxas were going to win until the little devils snatch the pillows out of their hands. The room was quickly covered with white feathers; it looked as though someone had left the window opened and all the snow outside came inside and made their room the winter wonderland.

"Ha-ha you guys are too slow!" Riku and Axel had Sora and Roxas pinned underneath them and were tickling furiously at the two smaller boys.

"Stop-stop it R-Riku y-you jerk!" Riku wasn't going to listen and continued tickling Sora's sides and all Sora could do was roll around and try to escape the silver hair tickle monster. Finally Riku had stopped because the pizza man had arrived. Roxas and Sora laid on the floor taking sharp breaths to try and replenish the air they had lost.

"Pizza's here!" Riku and Axel reached out their hands to help bring the two back to their feet once they did Roxas and Sora collapsed on the bed. "So where are the drinks?" Sora lazily pointed a finger to the doorway to where two bags were sitting. "Okay I'll get them but you too still have to get up." The two grumbled but did as they were told as they got up and sat in front of the cheese pizza which made them both smile.

"Yay it's food time!" Once Axel had returned with the bags of drinks he had a rather grumpy look on his face.

"Please tell me one of the code reds are for me…"

"No those are for me and Riku." Sora pointed to himself rather innocently while Riku started to laugh behind Sora. "What's so funny Riku?" Riku got up from where he was sitting and positioned himself next to Sora as he whispered into his ear. "Oh…"

"Roxas why coke…."

"Because you like coke…" Roxas got up from where he was sitting and stood in front of Axel as he examined a can of coke. "Don't you?"

"Yeah I do, I was just wondering!" Axel grabbed Roxas's hand and dragged him back to Riku's bed where they sat and enjoyed the steaming hot pizza. "You know Sora, you and Roxas look a lot a like."

"Well they are fraternal twins Axel." Riku combed his hair back with his hand to get his long bangs out of his eyes. "But I guess you two could be identical cause from what I've seen everything about your guy's bodies is the same."

Roxas let out a choked laugh mainly because of the coke he was currently trying to swallow. "Oh come on Riku, like that would be true. Isn't that right Sora?" Sora was sitting there across from Roxas with a blank expression on his face obviously he had gone into his little dream word. "Right Sora!"

"Huh oh yeah we're not twins. No we are actually the same person you see I'm actually the light side while Roxas is the dark, we're the same person but we aren't at the same time." Everyone laughed at Sora's explanation.

"Yeah like that would ever happen." Roxas spoke between his laughs and practically choke on the pop in his mouth.

"It would be cool if it did…hey have you guys heard of the Poupo fruit?" Sora had finally asked the question he had wanted to for a long time now but he kind of already knew what they were all going to say, well at least he hope they would all say no so he could tell Riku.

Riku became fascinated by poupo fruit just by hearing it's name and wanted to know more about it especially when it was Sora talking about the mysterious fruit. "Poupo fruit?" Upon hearing that Riku had no ideal what the poupo fruits were Sora was overcome with happiness. He couldn't wait to tell Riku about the fruit and maybe one day share it with him.

"The poupo fruit it's a fruit that only grows on destiny islands no where else! It's yellow and is star shape and supposedly tastes really sweet!" Sora eyes sparkled with excitement which made everyone in the room smile they loved seeing Sora happy, it just made them happy as well. "Well the legends go that if you share it with someone you really care for, you'll be bound together for ever and ever! Me and my friends use to talk about it all the time, like who we would all share them with in the future!" Sora then noticed that he had accidentally laid his fingers on Riku's without thinking. A deep blush formed on Sora's face so he quickly removed his hand. "But…yeah…I love that legend."

"I like it hey maybe me and you should share it. How's that sound Roxas?" Axel went and grabbed Roxas's hand and started kissing it.

"Yeah I've always wanted to try the Papou fruits." Roxas was trying his hardest to keep back a blush forming on his cheeks; sure he liked having Axel kiss him but not in front of his two best friends.

"Hey Sora let's give them some more space." Riku gently grabbed Sora's hand as he led him towards the door.

"Yeah good ideal…"

Outside the hallways were extremely dark it was currently 9:39 at night so obviously it would be dark out by then. "Man have the owners of this stupid school never heard of lights for the hallways." Riku and Sora traveled down the hallway hand in hand with both having blushes on their cheeks.

"I like the hallways at night especially with the moon light shining thought the windows!" The moon certainly did light the hall up that night. It was huge and extremely bright and seemed to follow Sora and Riku where ever they went, lighting up their path. The moonlight made Riku's hair turn a bright blue which made Sora die over; the moonlight just seemed to make Riku's features stand out more.

"So that papou fruit you were talking about. Have you shared it with any one yet?" Riku eyes were filled with worry. What if the legend was real and Sora had shared it with someone and would never love Riku because that stupid fruit made it so he couldn't.

"No I haven't, I still haven't found the right one." A smile formed on Sora's lips. _"Well that you know of at least..."_

"Oh really that's cool I guess I mean you know." Sora laughed softy at Riku's lack of words and moved just a tad bit closer towards Riku until their bodies were practically touching.

"Yeah, you never know when you will find that person; they could end up being the person right in front of you. You never know..."

"Yeah..." The two stopped for a bit to admire the scenery outside. It had finally stopped snowing and the ground was covered with an endless white sheet. The moon caused the snow on the ground to sparkle and made it look like you were staring at a summer night sky when all the stars were out. Everything was peaceful and the two were happy until they heard the voice that ruined it all.

"There you guys are!!" Sora and Riku didn't have to turn to see who it was, they could already tell by the voice it was Axel... "Hey wanted to tell you me and Roxas are leaving to go to bed now okay bye!" Axel ran off quickly leaving Sora and Riku alone once more.

"I think I may be getting tired..." Sora let out a big yawn and bought little tear drops to his eyes, which Riku wiped away with the tip of his finger.

"All right let's go bed then."

When the two got to their room they had completely forgotten about the pillow fight and about all the feathers that covered their floor. "Well looks like we have to use one very thin pillow tonight." Sora groaned. "My neck is going to hurt so much tomorrow!"

"Want to sleep with my we'll put our pillows together..." Riku noticed a faint blush coming to his cheeks. "You know blushing that much can't be good for your health."

"Oh shut up or I won't sleep with you!" Sora grabbed his remaining pillow and threw it on Riku's bed, and then he slid in right beside the already covered Riku. "What you're not going to change?"

"Nah to lazy, it doesn't seem you are going to either so it doesn't matter." The two laughed gently and slowly fell into a peaceful sleep as they listened to one another's breathing.

* * *

Ichigo- So how did you like the chapter 7 pages my longest yet!

Riku- Well that one fan fic you are reading is like 17 pages every chapter.

Ichigo- I know i would die if i wrote that many though.

Roxas- Yeah we would too if you take this long just writing 7.

Axel- Good one!

Ichigo- Leave me alone -squeezes Sora-

Sora- Comment Please!


	12. Karaoke Anyone?

_You should be there by now_

_You talk about it all the time_

_Saying things like 'If I only then I might be'_

_But it is more a matter of how_

_You never seem to get a break_

_Your better than anyone else_

_You just made a few mistakes_

_Your breaking even'3'_

_Now I'm here trying to catch you too_

_Tune in to this!_

_Wanna fall in love like high school kids_

_Breaking Even_

_Ichigo- Omg the longest chapter i have ever done! It's ten pages!_

_Sora- Yay congrats! That means it is good right?_

_Riku- Is it??_

_Ichigo- Yup well i think it is. OH and thanks for the comments it keeps these fingers running lol. _

_Riku and Sora- Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 12

Karaoke Anyone?

Before the two knew it, it was already morning and with the annoying sun poking though the windows, Sora and Riku had to wake up to try and escape the sun's rays but today they had a reason to wake up early, a very good reason. Outside snow flakes fell from the baby blue sky, covering the great land with it white depths. The trees were all naked from losing their precious petals and looked rather dead. It was quiet in the hallways since most people had enough sense to sleep in on their only days off. "Sora wake up." Riku whispered sweetly into Sora's ear, which caused a smile to form on the brunette's lips.

"Five more minutes Riku…" The sun continued to glare into the room and seemed to be aiming right for Sora's eyes. "Stupid sun, fine I'm up!" The two finally got up and Riku went into the bathroom to take his morning shower, while Sora went outside for a bit to visit his cousin Cloud. The hallways had a slight chill to them as Sora walked down is long path. "I guess I should have put on a sweater." When Sora reached Clouds door he rested the side of his head on it listening for sounds from the occupants inside. There were none…"Hey Cloud I'm coming in, if you and Leon do not have cloths on then please spare my eyes and put some on."

"Shit Sora hold on!" Inside the room crashes and bangs were heard. Sora began to laugh, he loved scaring them like that especially Cloud. When Cloud had finally emerged from the room his hair was disheveled and his shirt's buttons were all buttoned in the wrong spots and he was also holding up his dark blue jeans with his right hand. "What is it…?" Venom was leaking in his voice, he loved seeing Sora but this early was just nuts.

"I wanted to say me and Riku are going to Café Sparrow today so I won't be in my room." Sora peeked at Leon who was currently on their bed fighting with his shoelaces.

"So you guys are not fighting any more. That's so great Sora!" Aside from Axel, Namine and Roxas, Cloud and Leon had been there for Sora while he was down about Riku being mad at him. Cloud's glowing blonde hair shined along with his smile as he looked down at the smaller boy in front of him.

"Well I better be going, knowing Riku he is probably out of the shower by now, See ya Cloud!" Before Sora ran off he gave Cloud a big bear hug. This day was sure going to be interesting for the two boys that much Sora knew.

By time Sora had gotten back to his room Riku had already finished his shower and was sitting on his bed. Water dripped off the end of his hair and went down his bare back which shimmered with the sunlight that entered the room. Sora couldn't help but stare at Riku's milky white but slightly tan skin with admiration in his eyes. "Sora you're blushing again, what could it be about now?"

"Nothing…nothing I'm not blushing at anything!" Sora rushed into the bathroom to change into the clothes he had laid out the night before. Not caring that Riku was quietly laughing at Sora's craziness. When Sora emerged he was wearing a black t-shirt with a red long sleeve shirt underneath. He was also wearing black cargo pants. Riku on the other hand was wearing a black long sleeve button up shirt with a black shirt underneath and black cargo pants with the word oblivion at the bottom.

"So you ready to go?" Riku fished out his and Sora's winter jackets and threw Sora's his while he put on his yellow and black jacket.

"Oh my god it is a miracle Riku actually has clothes that are colors other than black!" Sora rested both his hands on his cheeks and opened his mouth real big as well as his eyes, "It's amazing…"

"Yeah, yeah well I can't help it. All my fall and winter clothes are black. While all the clothes I have for summer are my bright colored clothes." Riku sighed as he finished buttoning up his jacket. "Well at least my jacket is yellow right?"

"Yup at least I know you aren't total gothic on me!" The two walked out their door and went towards the entrance of the building. There stood Axel and Roxas making out…yes making out, why they were not getting in trouble did not register in the two boy's minds. "Um guy's people are staring!" Axel twirled Roxas around and stared at Sora.

"Oh like we care right Roxas…Roxas." Roxas had the most evil look in his eyes which made both Sora and Riku want to run out the door immediately. Everyone in the room could sense there was going to be some blood shed, now where the heck did all the teachers disappear to.

"Axel Flame!" Roxas reached out to grab Axel's neck but Axel swooped out of the way and ran towards his dorm room. "That jerk, embarrassing me like that. He is so going to die!" And for the first time since Sora and Riku had come, Roxas finally noticed them standing there just staring at him. "Oh you guys leaving? Well have fun you two!" With that Roxas was gone to try and kill the red headed boy.

"This day has already gotten fun." Sora spoke all of sudden that it caused Riku to jump. "I wonder how it can get any funnier or better." Sora laughed as he walked out the school's entrance.

"_Oh you will see…" _Riku smiled and then ran up to where Sora was standing and they continued their way till they were in the icy white field. Every where they looked they saw sheets of snow, even on the roads there was a thin layer of snow. "Wow did we have a blizzard last night?" There was a lot more snow than the day before, yesterday you could see grass sticking out the top but now you couldn't see anything.

"Yeah I guess, maybe it came when we were asleep."

"Must have…" The two continued walking down the icy pathway carefully so that they didn't slip. The air continued to bite their faces and send shivers down their backs. "Gees why did we pick a day so cold…" Sora started laughing beside Riku. Their faces were both a dark red from the cold air sweeping across their already cold faces. "Here you can wear this." Riku removed the black scarf that was wrapped tightly around his neck and handed it to Sora.

"T-thanks but wont you be cold."

"Nah I can deal with it. Remember I have lived here my whole life you haven't, so just wear it." Sora timidly wrapped it around his neck. The scarf smelled faintly of an ocean breeze, it was Riku's scent and it reminded Sora of being back at home.

"Thank you Riku." Sora's smile was the only warmth Riku needed. Sure his neck and face was now cold, but just looking at Sora's smiling face bought all the warmth Riku would ever need.

"_I don't want to lose that smile…" _Riku grabbed Sora's hand causing a blush to form on both boys face. "If you hold my hand, I'm sure I will be warm." It surprised Riku but Sora didn't hesitate, their hands were wrapped up in one another's. People all looked at the boys as they strolled down the busy streets. Some had very disgusted looks on their faces while others wore warm smiles.

"Everyone's looking Riku…" A bead of sweat ran down Sora's forehead, "It's kind of weird."

"Who cares what they think! We are friends so let's go okay; we're almost there any way." Riku glared at everyone that dared stare at Sora in disgusting ways. Sora didn't care about the stares he was receiving because he was with Riku and he had never been as happy as he was at the moment. He truly believed it could never get any better than this but he was wrong. When they had arrived at Café Sparrow they first noticed they had finally put up a sign above the door. It was a wooden brown sign with Café Sparrow written elegantly across it in white letters.

"We're finally here!" The two entered the café and the sea salt smell invaded their minds, making them think of the ocean and the last time they had come. "It still smells like the ocean! I was scared it wouldn't smell like destiny islands any more!" Riku smiled at Sora's childish face as he led him to the far right table, which was close to the karaoke stage. The café had barley any people in at the moment, except for a few who were on the left side of the stage. On stage was an old drunk man that looked like he had never shaven in his life. He was singing 'Sweet Home Alabama' in a very low tone voice.

"Wow he sucks…"

"Riku be nice…" They both continued watching the countless people go up to try and win the morning's karaoke prize. They would only stop watching when the waitress came by asking what they were wanting, both ordered hot chocolate and pancakes but Sora's was chocolate and Riku's was blueberry. Everything was peaceful to the two as they sat in their little cubby, besides the awful singing in the background, the only thing one another saw was each other. "So what do we do now?"

"_Should I do it now…or later?" _

"Riku?" Sora's bright blue eyes meet Riku's aquamarine eyes for a minute before Riku moved his head to the side to avoid Sora's gaze. _"Maybe he hasn't fully forgiven me yet…" _ Sora tried to focus on something else than Riku's face, so he continued to watch the next contestant. It was teenage girl who had brown hair that was held up in a tight ponytail. She was thin with milky white skin, and her blue eyes shined with the lights from the stage. Music started playing it was a gentle tone and the girl began to sing in an elegant tone yet it was slightly off, which was heard only at certain parts.

_I'm like a bird, I'll only fly away  
I don't know where my soul is _

_I don't know where my home is  
I'm like a bird, I'll only fly away  
I don't know where my soul is _

_I don't know where my home is  
All I need for you to know is_

"I got to go to the bathroom…" Riku got up and walked away before Sora could even say anything.

_Your faith in me brings me to tears  
Even after all these years  
And it pains me so much to tell  
That you don't know me that well  
And though my love is rare  
And though my love is true_

There sat Sora all by himself wondering if he had once again done something wrong to make Riku angry at him. Deciding not to think much about it he focused again on the girl on stage. She seemed to know the song almost by heart, since she rarely looked down at the computer screen to check the next lines. The song continued and yet Riku was no where to be seen. This made Sora worry some but not enough that he would freak and run into the bathroom.

_I'm like a bird, I'll only fly away  
I don't know where my soul is _

_I don't know where my home is  
I'm like a bird, I'll only fly away  
I don't know where my soul is _

_I don't know where my home is  
All I need for you to know is_

_I'm like a bird, I'll only fly away  
I don't know where my soul is _

_I don't know where my home is  
I'm like a bird, I'll only fly away  
I don't know where my soul is _

_I don't know where my home is  
All I need for you to know is_

The brunette girl had finished her song and now Sora was worried. "Maybe I should go in there and check to see if he is okay. What if he is sick or something and is throwing up in the bathroom." Sora's eyes were the only part of him showing how scared he was. Deciding four minutes was enough time for someone to finally return from the bathroom; Sora stood up to go check on Riku.

"Thank you everyone!" The girl who just got done singing stood up stage, with her arms up in the air. It was then that Sora noticed the employee sign on the girl's shirt. The audience began to cheer and clap for the girl, who Sora thought must be working the karaoke room. "Thank you, thank you but we're not here to listen to me right! We're here to hand out a trophy to the greatest singer and we have one more singer hoping to win the trophy."

"Oh yeah Riku…" Sora began to walk until a certain name stopped him right in his tracks.

"Our last singer for this month's karaoke competition is Riku Hiroshi!"

"Riku, did she just say Riku?!" It certainly was Riku; all Sora had to see was the silver hair for him to clarify whom it was. The lights caused Riku's hair to shine brightly and what seemed to sparkle. His eyes seem to turn an even lighter color of blue.

"Hello everyone, I just wanted to say something before I start singing if that's alright with you." With several nods from the audience Riku continued. "Out in the crowd today is someone who means a whole lot to me. Since we met this year I felt immediately attracted to him and everyday I hoped he would love me back the way I loved him." Riku stopped only to stare at the audience to make sure they weren't too disgusted but what he saw was encouraging eyes, so he started staring at a very surprised Sora. "We have had our feuds and the one we just got over from, I blame me for acting so selfish. So Sora this song is dedicated to you and I hope you will see how much I love you…"

"Oh Riku…" The music started playing as Sora sat down with a dreamy look in his eyes.

_The loneness of nights alone_

_The search for strength to carry on_

_My every hope that seem to die_

_My eyes and no more tears to cry_

_And like the sun shining up above_

_You surrounded me with your innocence_

_And all the things I couldn't see_

_Are now so clear to me!_

Sora couldn't believe his ears or anything that was happening around him. There up on stage was Riku, the guy he secretly had a crush on. Singing in front of a huge crowd, which some of them had their mouths opened from being so surprised of Riku's voice. He sounded just like the main singer or to Sora, a god.

_You are my everything_

_Nothing your love will bring_

_My life is yours alone_

_Only love I've ever known_

_Your spirit puts me though_

_When nothing else will do_

_Every night I pray on bended knee_

_That you will always be_

_My everything_

_Now all my hopes and all my dreams_

_Are suddenly reality_

_You've opened up my heart to feel_

_A kind of love that's truly real_

_A guiding light that will never fade_

_Not another thing in life I will ever trade_

_For the love you've given won't let go_

_I hope you'll always know_

Riku's and Sora's eyes meet for a moment; each set of eyes showed the love that one another shared for the each other.

_You are my everything_

_Nothing your love will bring_

_My life is yours alone_

_Only love I've ever known_

_Your spirit puts me though_

_When nothing else will do_

_Every night I pray on bended knee_

_That you will always be_

_My everything_

_Oh you're the breath of life in me_

_The only one who sets me free_

_And you have made my soul _

_Complete for all time…_

_For all time…_

The backup singers came in reciting the words Riku would usually say. This gave the boys time to look at each other and see the smiles on one another's faces. Before Riku went back in the song though he noticed Sora mouthing 'I love you' to him.

_My everything_

_Alone oh no no _

_Your spirit puts me though_

_When nothing else will do_

_Oh I pray on my knees_

Riku continued singing the exact words after the backup singers, except they were always just a little bit different. It some how made the song seem even more romantic. Finally the backup singing went silent and there stood Riku with his eyes closed.

_Every night I pray _

_Down on bended knee_

_That you will always be…_

_My everything…_

_Oh my every thing…_

The song slowly stopped and every one clapped and cheered the loudest they had all night. Everyone was even standing up with smiles on their faces, some with tears in their eyes.

"Well it looks like we have a sure winner tonight! What do you say you guys!?" Almost every one screamed 'yes' while others just simply nodded their heads in agreement. Even those that were going against Riku agreed he should win because of his god like voice. Sora on the other hand continued clapping and smiling real big. "Well then congratulations Riku Hiroshi! Here is your trophy!"

"Thanks…" Riku walked off the stage with the golden trophy that had a huge star planted on top. "Here Sora this is for you, I want you to have it to remember this night." Tears formed in Sora's eyes as he stared at the trophy now in his arms.

"Riku thank you but I don't need some trophy to remember a night this wonderful, especially when I've got you!" 'Awe's and cutes' were heard in the room as the two boys held each other.

"Well let's give it up for Riku!" The crowd cheered as Sora and Riku sat back down in their seats. The food in front of them didn't really matter to them but hey they couldn't waste it. So they quickly ate their pancakes and gulped down their hot chocolate. Once their bill was paid and people gave their congrats, and the yaoi fan girls got their pics, which was including the brunette announcer, the two left.

"Oh my god Riku, I can't believe it! You had a crush on me while I had a crush on you!" Sora spun around in circles as he and Riku started back for school.

"Well yeah, but I was giving you the clearest signs that I liked you! So you were the one who was slow." Riku gently grabbed Sora by the waist and held him tightly against his chest. Sora's arms seemed to move on their own and went and snagged the back of Riku's yellow jacket, as he buried his face into Riku's chest. "I love you Sora, I love you so much that I want to spend my life with you."

"I do too Riku…promise you won't leave…"

"I promise…" Riku rested his middle and index fingers under Sora's chin and stared at him directly into his sapphire eyes. "Now I can finally kiss you for real…" And that was it before Sora knew it, Riku lips were passionality pressed up against his. The two boy's faces burned with heat and they both knew they probably were blushing a deep red by now. When the two release they were both out of breathe but they remained in each other's arms absorbing the heat that flowed from the other body.

"Riku…I wish tonight would never end."

"Don't worry Sora I will be here tomorrow and for the rest of our lives. I promised remember?" Sora nodded his head as he continued listening to Riku's heat beat though his thick jacket. "And there is Christmas coming up which I am forcing you to come to my house for. I mean you don't want me to spend the whole holiday by myself do you?"

"What about your parents…?"

"Um well let's just say we don't exactly see one another any more but that's for another day! Please say you will come Sora unless you are going to destiny Islands…"

"I will; I can't go to Destiny Islands anyway. The airports are closed cause of the snow remember anyway I would have to leave by tomorrow if I wanted to arrive before Christmas. So yeah looks like we are going to be spending Christmas together!" The two gave each other one final hug before they separated to head back to school. If they didn't hurry their passes would expire. "Come on Riku! We have to hurry!" Sora grabbed Riku's hand and ran towards the school's lights.

By time the two got back it was already lunch time at the school. After getting chewed out by the attendance officer about being in past their time limit the two headed towards their room. And what do they find but a blonde and red head playing on Riku's computer, and they were playing his favorite game for his computer, Final Fantasy 11. "Don't you guys have lives other than in our room?"

"You guys are black! So how did it go?" Roxas ran up to his friend's obviously he had grown bored of the game.

"It went excellent Rox! You see me and Riku are a couple now isn't that cool! Like at the beginning it was so awesome it seemed like regular breakfast but Riku…" As Sora continued to talk about their date Riku walked over to Axel and sat in the seat Roxas use to be at.

"Talk about great morning with a capital G! Sora seems so happy it's kind of scary." The two laughed at the angels who were both smiling like complete idiots. "So finally Christmas break is here…doing any thing fun?"

"Yup hanging out with Sora at my house they whole winter…" Riku continued to stare at Sora, earning himself a smile back from the smaller boy.

"Oh Boy try not to rape him okay!" Axel of course knew he shouldn't have done that since he got slammed on the top of his head by Riku. "Y-ouch, that's going to leave an huge bump, Riku!" Axel rubbed the top of his head gently where Riku had hit him hoping to take away some of the pain but to no avail.

"You deserved it for being so disgusting!" As the day went on the four boys continued talking and played games for the rest of the time. Course since tomorrow was Christmas break they all had somewhere to pack for, so Roxas and Axel had to leave. When the two were alone Riku snuck behind Sora's back and wrapped his arms around the younger boy's neck. "How's this sound we put our beds and everything together. That way we can sleep together for now on, without worrying about falling off."

"Sure sounds good." And that's exactly what the two boys did. By time they had decided to go to bed their beds were next to one another as well as their computer desks. Slowly the two fell asleep in each other's arms while listening to one another's steady heart beat. Oh what Christmas would hold for this new couple!

TBC

* * *

Ichigo- Well that was it! Did i do a good job on it!

Sora- Yay I loved it!

Ichigo- Yeah the song Riku was singing was My everything by 98 degrees my favorite song from them. You should check it out because then it is more romantic because that is what Riku sounds like when he sings in my story.

Riku- I have a gorgeus voice haha!

Sora- yeah you do!

Ichigo- Yup so comment please or these fingers will stop typing!


	13. Merry Christmas!

_The bells are ringing_

_It's time to scream and shout  
And everybody's playing 'cause school's out  
Celebrate the special times we share  
Happiness 'cause love is in the air  
And all the love will show  
'Cause everybody knows  
It's Christmas time and  
All the kids will see the gifts under the tree  
It's the best time of the year  
For the family_

**Merry Christmas, Happy holidays- N Sync**

Ichigo- Well here is chapter 13! if you can even call it an chapter...

Sora- Yeah it is more of a little side story

Riku- Isn't that what it is...a side story

Ichigo- don't know...well enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 13

Merry Christmas!

School had finally let out just four days before Christmas, which didn't give students much time to travel to where their families lived. But for Sora and Riku it was easy, since the two of them were spending Christmas together at Riku's house. The house was two stories high and was made of wood. It seemed to be a normal, average sized house until you walked in. From the inside the place was huge there were many rooms filled with huge couches and there was even a game room! Of course when Sora had arrived he was really surprised by it all but after the four days he had been staying there it seemed to grow on him, till it became his own home, and now it was Christmas.

The days seem to approach so slowly that it was almost unbearable to a certain little brunette. But finally the most wonderful day of the year had finally arrived and like most Christmas' there rested presents under tree that Sora and Riku had bought on Friday. "Come on Riku wake up, wake up you lazy bum!" Riku groaned but allowed his eyes to open to stare at Sora whose pout made him look like a little kid.

"Maybe letting you live with me was a bad ideal…" Riku joked as he rose out of his dark blue bed.

"Hey that's not very nice!" The two laughed as they walked downstairs to eat breakfast. Course no matter how much either one wished, you couldn't just wish for food to appear before you eyes when you ask. So now both boys had to deal with something they hated doing, Riku cooking, Sora waiting to open presents. "Come on Riku just one!" Sora was practically begging on his knees.

"Nope I'm hungry so we are eating first. Watch some TV or something…"

"But you just grumbled about having to cook! Can't we just eat cereal and start opening the presents!?" Riku smiled as he gently grabbed Sora's chin and tilted it upwards so that their eyes were staring at one another.

"No, because I have to make my boyfriend something to eat, something that is more special than cereal." Sora blushed and then turned around to face the big screen TV Riku owned.

"Um okay!" The two continued talking as Sora watch 'Avatar the last air bender' and Riku cooked many foods that Sora loved. By time Riku had finished there was plates full of pancakes and eggs, along with sausage and even home made doughnuts "Wow Riku you didn't have to make this much!"

"Of course I did, you're just that special to me." Sora blushed but decided now wasn't the time to hide his face and dug into his food, savoring every bite of the delicious meal that seem to not last long enough. "Well should we open the gifts now?" Riku didn't even have to ask that because right after Riku had said 'gifts' Sora grabbed his hand and dragged poor Riku towards the brightly lit Christmas tree.

"Yay finally I get to see what I get this year!" Sora smiled brightly as he stared at the many gifts that were sent though the mail from his parents along with Axel's, Roxas's and all his friends from school and his Island. After all the gifts were opened Sora ended up getting the Wii console along with many games from his parents, two CD's from Axel which were All American Rejects and Linkin Park. He also got a hoody with uke on it even though he didn't know what it meant from Roxas. "So can I open the gift you got me now!?"

"Sure…I guess I will open yours now as well." The two had decided to save the presents they were going to give each for last. That way it would be more important and to show that was the most special gift they were going to receive. Each opened their presents; Riku's present was wrapped in ocean blue paper with a yellow bow on top, while Sora's was wrapped in a dark blue paper with a red bow on top. When the boxes were finally opened the two pulled out silver necklaces. Sora's was a heart and Riku's was a key. The two boys laughed as they stared at their golden gifts.

"Well looks like you have the key to my heart!" Sora laughed as he grabbed the paper and boxes to throw away. "Well I will be right back." Sora went down the main hallway and into the garage there he started throwing the various boxes and papers but stopped when he saw a card on the floor. "Must have fallen out of that box Riku wrapped my necklace in." As Sora read the finely decorated card, a smile formed on his face.

_Dear Sora. _

_You are my light and my everything. I know that no matter what happens this year, you will always be there for me, like I am there for you. I hope that this little necklace will show my love for you this holiday season and show how much you truly mean to me. Thank you for being such a wonderful boyfriend! I really do not know how I ended up being lucky enough to end up having you in my life and I hope you feel the same about me. I love you Sora and I never want to lose you._

_Merry Christmas,_

_Riku_

Sora gently stuffed the little paper into his pocket and walked back into the warm house. There sat Riku on the ground, organizing the many boxes and papers that he may want to keep. Sora walked up to the platinum haired boy and wrapped his arms around Riku's neck, as he buried his face into the sea breeze fragrant hair. "I love you Riku…"

"Merry Christmas Sora."

* * *

Ichigo- But like i said, it was going to be short. I just wanted to do a christmas chapter and here it was lol.

Sora- Yup but i liked it! -messes with heart necklace- i love my necklace so much!

Riku- -blushes- I'm glad you liked it...I liked yours as well.

Ichigo- Aw isn't that sweet! WEll merry christmas everyone and happy holidays to everyone who dosn't celebrate christmas! Here was my christmas gift to you guys lol! Comments would be appreciated!

* * *


	14. Riku's Story

_Ichigo- AHHHH I am so sorry i seem to take longer and longer to update this story! Well you see i actually didn't think people would actually read any of it so i never planed out the story this far! So thank you for reading my story and i am very sorry for my slow updates! I hope you can forgive me, i will try harder! _

_Riku- Aw don't worry i am sure they are not that mad._

_Sora- Yeah at least you updated right!_

_Ichigo- Yeah i guess but i am still sorry! Well enjoy! _

* * *

_With the venomous kiss you gave me_

_I'm killing loneliness _

_Killing the loneliness _

_That tore my heart in two_

_I'm killing the loneliness_

_With you_

_HIM- Killing Loneliness _

Chapter 14

Riku's Story

School had began again but it was already the weekend. The week that they had been at school seem to fly by unexpectedly. Like as soon that it had began, school was ending for the weekend. Of course like most students no one wanted to spend their weekend at the school as well, so while Riku and Axel were spending the weekend together, Roxas and Sora figured they would spend the weekend together as well.

"So Sora…why do you look so grim today?" Roxas and Sora had decided to hang out at McDonalds after school. It was Thursday so it was the final day of the school week and everyone was thankful that it was over.

"W-what are you talking about Roxas? I'm not grim looking, I am perfectly happy!" Sora nervously sipped some more of his coke. _"Dang, how can Roxas see right though me like that…" _Roxas was giving Sora a strange look the whole time that just shouted 'I do not believe you! Now spit it out before I force it out!' well that is what Sora thought at least. "Ok, ok well you see it is Riku…"

"What are you two fighting again? Did Riku make you upset!? If he did, Axel and I will beat him up for you!" Roxas sure was protective of Sora; due to Sora being his brother, he desperately wanted to protect the boy from all sadness the world bought with it.

"No, no, no! Nothing like that! It just I feel like I don't know anything about Riku's past…like whenever I talk about family and stuff, he finches or tries to change the subject quickly." Sora noticed that Roxas was listening intently, which was one thing that Sora loved about Roxas. Roxas always listened; never would he just ignore someone who was trying to tell him their problems.

"I see, so that's why…well why don't you just ask him then. You know about his past. I am sure he will tell you. I mean you two are lovers now and that means you do not hide things." Roxas let out a small laugh before continuing. "Yeah, I guess you can say Riku has no choice in the matter, he has to tell you now!"

Sora laughed as well. Roxas always knew how to cheer him up. "Yeah I guess you are right. But I just don't want to feel like I am intruding into his private life. I mean sure he knows almost everything about me and all but…what if it is just something he doesn't want to discuss with me and he will get mad if I ask him!"

"Well one Sora, Riku wouldn't get mad. He would kill himself if he ever got mad at you again. You're just too cute!" Roxas reached out his hand and started rubbing Sora on the top of his head. "And two, I really do not think, that he wouldn't mind sharing it with you. If you ask me, I think he would love telling you about himself and it would make him happy knowing you were interested." Once Roxas had finished he noticed that they were both done with their trays and decided to take them up. "Just think about it ok…"

"Yeah I will!"

-Riku-

Riku and Axel had split up early, mainly because Axel spotted a video game that he wanted oh so much. While Riku just wanted to get back to the dorms and hopefully see Sora there. Since the walk was a little far off, Riku decided to listen to his mp3 player, to his favorite song Lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking off her clothes by Panic at the disco. _"_Let's_ get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster, so testosterone boys and harlequin girls, Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close? So testosterone boys and harlequin girls, Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close." _Riku lightly sung to the mesmerizing lyrics until he saw two teenagers walk out of McDonalds. "Sora…Roxas!"

"Hey that's Riku!" Sora shouted as he ran towards Riku and gave him a huge hug. "Hey Riku what are you doing here, I thought you were with Axel." Roxas stepped up to the young couple with a questioning look. Obviously he really wanted to know where his own boyfriend had run off to now.

"Oh Axel well he is off buying a video game. Don't worry he is fine." Riku laughed slightly. "I mean he should be…if anyone touched him, he would just burn them to a crisp." Riku continued to laugh until he heard Roxas sigh.

"Gees, that baka pyromaniac! Can't he ever just listen to me? I told him precisely to stay with you today Riku but no, like the idiot he is, he wonders off. Well I am going to fetch him before he burns the building down. See you guys later oh and good luck Sora!" Roxas ran off to fetch Axel while Riku just stood there with a weird look on his face.

"Good luck? Good luck with what Sora?" It was then that he saw Sora looking a little upset but was soon replaced with his usual huge smile.

"Oh nothing! Let's just get back to the dorms, I'm freezing out here!" Sora grabbed Riku's hand gently and started pulling him towards the dorms with a determined look. Snow continued to drift down upon to two boys. For some strange reason, they were getting more snow then what they did before Christmas. When the two finally arrived at their dorm room, Sora went over to the bed to lie down.

"Sora, I know something is wrong. So please tell me, did I do something to upset you?" Riku gently rubbed Sora's back, which Sora slowly relaxed into. Deciding that Sora wanted him to lay down with him, he flopped himself onto the soft beds and wrapped his arms around Sora's small frame. "Well…"

"You didn't do anything to upset me Riku…But I would like it if you would tell me about yourself."

"Myself…?" Sora turned around to where he was laying in front of Riku so that way he could look into his aquamarine eyes.

"Yes every time I mention anything about your family you always try to change the subject…Why Riku? Please tell me!" Sora hugged Riku so that the gap between the two bodies was gone.

"Ok I will tell you. I mean it wouldn't be right of me if I kept that from you. Now would it." Sora nodded before kissing Riku passionately on the lips. "Ok how to begin…well you see my dad threw me out of the house when I was 14. That was when they found out I was gay…" Sora saw hurt in Riku's eyes and hugged him tightly while messaging his back to hopefully calm the young boy.

"So they threw you out because you were gay?" Sora asked as he stared into Riku's sad eyes.

"Yeah…I really loved my parents Sora, they were the nicest people I knew but then that day my dad wouldn't even look at me. Even though my mom was begging him to understand me, he just wouldn't listen." Riku looked to the point where he was about to cry, Sora didn't blame him though, I mean this was a very hurtful part of Riku's past that he didn't share with people so easily. Tears started falling from Riku's eyes only to be wiped away from Sora.

"Oh Riku…It sounds so rough…if only I was there for you at the time." Riku let out a struggled laugh before he buried his face in Sora's messy cinnamon hair.

"Well I was lucky that Axel was there for me…he said I could stay with him and since his parents loved me like a son they also agreed. Axel's parents knew he was gay and still loved him. So they felt sorry for me and wanted to take care of me." Riku moved his head so that his forehead could touch Sora's. Heat resonated from both boys into the other. "It was nice there; sometimes my mom and sis would even stop by to see me, but could never stay long for my dad hated them seeing me and he said I was dead to them all."

"Oh Riku…" Sora continued to smile at his lover. What Riku was saying to him was what he had wanted to hear for a long time. Riku finally started smiling more than crying; it felt good to him to tell someone finally and even better that it happened to be his lover. "So did Axel's family pay for you education and everything?"

"Well not everything…that was when my mom used her force towards my dad. She was the only one who actually still thought of me in my family besides my sis. She would force him to pay for my education and then for my driver's license. So yeah their money is what is paying for me to attend this school. They also helped buy my house and all the stuff in it." Riku let out a big laugh before continuing. "Yeah I remember my mom called me to tell me that I was attending this school. I was surprised at first I mean this is such an expensive school and then she said 'yes but that's your dad's entire money so I picked the most expensive school. I'm evil I know.' Oh Sora she is such a wonderful mom!"

Sora smiled, he loved seeing Riku happy and when he talked of his mom he just became so happy. "So what about your sis, you keep mentioning her. How did she react to all this?"

"Oh you mean Amelia? Well she was kind of was a baby back then she was only two years old, so she couldn't possibly know what was happening. But for a while I never saw my sis it was one and a half years ago that was when I first started Soushi High, she was four then. I didn't even recognize her at first but my mom introduced us and ever since then she has been always calling me with mom's help at least."

Sora started laughing so far Riku's mom and sis sounded like incredible people. Which made him feel a little homesick for his mom sounded so much like his own. But it was Riku's dad that Sora felt deep hatred for. How could a father do that to their own child? Just for whom they fall in love with, it just was so wrong. "Riku I hope one day I will be able to meet your mom!"

"Yeah I know. So Sora that was my story, are you happy?" Sora lips curved to create a huge smile. He started nodding before glomping Riku hard onto the mattress.

"Riku I love you so much! I'm so happy you finally told me everything!" The two kissed passionately before quickly separating as their door opened.

"Jesus get a room!" Axel shouted as he pointed an accusing finger at the two lovers who were now sitting apart on their bed.

"We're in our room!" The two screamed in unison while glaring daggers at the Axel's forehead.

"Well it is our room too!" Roxas jumped onto the bed right on top of Sora. The two fell back down on the bed laughing about absolutely nothing. "So what have to been doing in here huh? You haven't been doing perverted things have you?!" Roxas was now behind Sora with his legs wrapped firmly around the other. Roxas then put his fingers into Sora's mouth to spread it far open.

"No we have not, we have been talking." Riku finally spoke up for Sora who looked like he was about to bite down on Roxas's valuable fingers. "And thanks for that chat it helped Sora." Now that Roxas's fingers were out of his mouth, Sora flashed a smile at Riku before tackling Roxas into the bed.

"Hey want to hear a great ideal!" Axel wrapped an arm around Riku's neck while smiling. "Let's all sleep here tonight! Like that last sleep over, but that time we only had it to get you and Sora in bed together!"

Sora managed to get untangled from Roxas for a second. "What? That was the reason!"

"Yup!" Roxas tackled Sora and started giving him the monster tickles. The two continued laughing as their lovers watched the two childish boys play until they had no more energy to do anything but sleep. When Roxas ran out of energy he collapsed next to a very heavy breathing Sora. The two older boys took this as an invitation and dove right in after the tired boys and wrapped them comfortably in their arms as the younger boys drifted off to sleep.

"Gees these two can be very hyper can't they?" Axel whispered to try and not wake his sleeping prince.

"Yeah…but they always tire themselves out in the end. But that's why we love them huh!" Riku laughed lightly as he kissed Sora on his bare neck.

"Yeah…So I am guessing you talked to Sora right?" Axel looked at Riku's eyes which were already telling him the answer.

"Yeah most of it at least…I think I will keep out what my dad did to me till later." /Ichigo- No he did not rape him! Not telling what he did even though some of you may guess or know already. / Riku looked down at his sleeping beauty before continuing. "I know Sora would want to know but I just couldn't spit it out…I guess I am just too scared to even mention it…"

Axel reached across the two sleeping boys to clasp Riku's hand in his. "Yeah I understand don't worry…" Neither boy noticed that Sora had woken up right before Riku mentioned his little secret.

* * *

Ichigo- Well how was the chapter i reread it this time and didn't find any left out words. But i read fast so i am sorry if there are some mistakes.

Sora- Yeah you also type fast.

Riku- And think too fast.

Roxas- write too fast

Axel- and run too fast!

Ichigo/Sora/Riku/Roxas- -stares at Axel-

Axel- Hey i felt left out, had to say something.

Ichigo- Well ok...? WEll don't forget to leave a comment for me! Oh what oh what will Sora do!


	15. New school day new surprises

I've got another confession to make

_I've got another confession to make_  
_I'm your fool  
everyone's got their chains to break  
Holding you  
were you born to resist?  
Or be abused?  
Is someone getting the best of you?  
Or are you gone and on to someone new?  
I needed somewhere to hang my head_

_Best of you -Foo fighters_

Ichigo- Got to hurry got to hurry! -runs around room like idiot-

Sora- She is getting ready to go to Laseatia's

Riku- Maybe you should of packed earlier instead of goofing off

Ichigo- I wasn't goofing off i was finishing up this chapter

Axel- Yup she has a point.

Roxas- Well enjoy the Chapter Ichigo doesn't own any of the songs she uses or kingdom hearts but she owns us her imaginary characters!

Ichigo- AHHHH OH ENJOY!!

* * *

Chapter 15

Another school day; another surprise.

When Riku woke up he found that Roxas and Sora were not in the room anymore. Deciding that they were just in the bathroom, Riku reached over to where Axel was sleeping and gently shook him a wake. "Axel hey, wake up. We have to get ready for school. Besides… you're not even holding Roxas anymore but a pillow he placed there." Axel grumbled as he swatted away Riku's hand and sat up. With a few looks around the room Axel combed back his messy red hair and yawned.

"So what it still smells like him….so where are they? Did they ditch us or something?"

"Don't know I guess they just went to the bathroom, or maybe to breakfast without us…" This upset Riku a little; surely Sora could've woken him up. Did Sora believe that he was going to be mad at him just because he woke him up? "Well I guess we should get ready for school."

"Yeah I guess so. Well see you later!" Axel left after giving Riku a friendly pat on the back. Once Axel was out of sight; Riku slipped off his blue cargo pants and black hoody that he forgot to change out of yesterday and slipped on a black sleeveless shirt with a white sleeveless jacket on top and some blue pants with white sneakers. "Well guess I should head to class now."

In the hallways students were swarming around to try and make it to their classes before the bell rang. Obviously Riku and Axel weren't the only over sleepers. "Hey wait up!" Axel came running towards Riku while trying to avoid the countless people around him. He was wearing a plain black shirt with a broken heart on the front and black cargo pants. Axel had put his hair up in a ponytail so the tear like tattoos on his cheeks appeared clearer than before. "Gees you could of waited; we have geometry together if you forgot that."

"Sorry I guess I was too busy thinking of Sora. I wonder if he is mad at me for some reason…" Riku pushed pass a few more people before they finally reached the math hallway.

"Nah I don't think he is mad. I mean they're not the clinging type, their going to want their space and not spend all their time with us." Axel gave Riku a quick pat on the back before entering the geometry room.

Algebra room Sora and Roxas

"So that is why you wanted to leave so early…" Roxas was sitting with Sora in the very back row today, so that hopefully Xenmas wouldn't see them. "You know maybe you should just talk to Riku and tell him that you want to know, because sorry Sora but I can't tell you. That's something Riku himself needs to spill out." Roxas was wearing his white hoody that went black on the sleeves and hood, with white cargo pants and black sneakers.

"Yeah I guess…" Sora on the other hand was wearing a white t-shirt with a blue over coat and black cargo pants with blue sneakers. "But why would Riku keep that secret, I mean I deserve to know what his dad did to him right!" Roxas looked at Sora deeply before nodding his head.

"Yeah you would think but maybe it is just too painful for him to say and maybe he just doesn't want you to think of him weak or feel sorry for him…" Namine then walked into the room and sat next to the two boys. Seeing that they immediately grew quiet she gave them both funny looks.

"What happened? You two are never this quiet unless something happened." Both Sora and Roxas looked up at Namine for a while before turning back to their homework they had forgot to do. "What happened Sora? Come on don't leave me hanging here! Maybe I can help…"

"Just a little problem with Riku, you have them with everyone. Don't worry I will figure this out on my own Namine. No need to worry yourself!" Sora put on his most reassuring smile, to show that he truly thought that he himself could solve this problem. Namine saw that and smile back showing that she understood.

"Hey Sora, Namine, guess what!" Roxas smiled at the two, while he hid a piece of paper behind his back from their view.

"What?" The two said in unison. Both of them were wondering what Roxas was hiding and what he was so happy about all of the sudden. So upon seeing the questioning eyes of his friends, Roxas continued.

"Well I found out what Xenmas name use to be! I think he didn't like it and changed it to that creepy name to scare us little children!" Namine and Sora gave Roxas weird looks which caused the blonde boy to stop.

"I didn't know Mr. Xenmas had a different name…" Namine stared at Roxas with confusion wrapped up in her bright blue eyes.

"Well he wouldn't just go out and tell us because he wouldn't want us to know…but his real name is…" Roxas stretched out the last few words, as he watched his two friends grow more impatient by the second. "MANSEX!" The whole class went up into roars of laughter as Roxas screamed out Xenmas' supposal real name. It was then that Xenmas walked thought the large wooden door and sent glares towards all the students to be quiet.

"I do not know what all this laughter is for, but it better not happen in my room again. Unless all of you want to come here and spend your whole weekend in this classroom, doing nothing, in complete silence!" The class went deathly silent, not any teen wanting to spend their weekend with the devil teacher himself. "Now let's get started!" And that was how the class went, all quiet as a mouse while the devil taught them. When the class ended, the three separated to head to their next classes.

The foreign language hallway was empty besides a few people. Not many took foreign language in the morning. When he got into the room their teacher was already there which wasn't very unusual and there was Riku sitting at the back which was also not very unusual. Sora walked up towards a smiling Riku, who took his hand and kissed it gently. "Riku not in the classroom that's embarrassing!"

"I know and it makes you blush; which you look absolutely adorable when you blush." Soras blush grew to become a deep scarlet color. This made Riku collapse in laughter.

"Your mean you know that Riku…" Sora smiled as he sat down next to his boyfriend, right before the other students started filing into the room and sitting into the normal seats which just happened to be far away from Sora and Riku.

"Hey Sora, could I see the French homework from last night? Pretty please!" Riku was giving Sora the most pleading face that he could manage. Sora let out a short sigh before nodding and handing over the homework towards Riku. Who quickly started scribbling down the answers in his elegant hand writing. Sora couldn't help but be amazed by Riku. Was there anything the boy wasn't perfect at, from what everyone could see there was none. "There…thanks Sorie."

Ms. Lockheart started going around the room checking the homework saying 'Tres bien (Very good) or da cord (okay) to the few students in the room. Once class ended Sora headed off to Health well not after receiving a short kiss from Riku that is. Outside of the health room door was Hayner like always waiting for Sora to choose their seats.

"Hey about time you made it. Gees you were so slow!" Hayner gave his wide trademark smile and patted Sora on the back to hurry. "I mean the bell has already rung! Well like I care if were late or anything but I know you would." Sora glared at Hayner he hated being known as the good kid. He could be evil like Axel…some how.

"Well like Kring would care! People come in twenty minutes late and all he does is look at you then he goes back to his work!" Sora sat at his normal seat right next to Hayner's. Behind Sora sat Ollette and behind Hayner sat Pence. The four began talking about their upcoming weekend and at the same time trying to help each other with the crossword puzzles. The class ended very quickly as usual and the kids all exited the room. Next came lunch which wasn't very different.

Like always the four sat at their usual table which they were the only one's aloud sitting at. Riku waved at Sora from their table. When Sora reached the table he noticed that Axel and Roxas were not there. "Hey where are Axel and Roxas?"

"Oh Axel said he had important business to attend to with Roxas. And we all know that is not something we would like to just watch." Sora and Riku started laughing before the computer/ yearbook teacher came in.

"Oh Riku there you are! We can't seem to get the cameras to work at the moment and were wondering if you could help us out for a sec." Riku gave a quick look at Sora; he did not want to leave him alone over here but received a look of encouragement and felt better.

"Sure I will help. I'll be right back Sora." Riku hugged Sora tightly which caused the school's yaoi fan girls to squeal with delight. Once Riku left Sora pulled out his mp3 player and started listening to his favorite song, My World from SR-71. /an. Oh my, that is my favorite song too, what are the chances lol. / The beat was gentle at the beginning but Sora knew it was going to start getting harder.

_The fastest man in the world, fast asleep at the wheel  
Nobody wants to be alone, so how did I get, here  
When I look at you, I see him staring through  
Awake and a smile, cuz he's been inside of you  
Is he all the things you, tried to change me into?  
Is he everything to you?_

Sora started gently singing to the music barely loud enough for anyone to hear.

_Does he make you high, make you real?  
Does he make you cry? Does he know the way you feel?  
Love is all around you, your universe is full  
But in my world, there is only you_

As he continued to sing he never noticed that Axel and Roxas had entered the cafeteria. Not wanting to really bother Sora, they started talking.

_I can still find the smell  
On my clothes and skin  
I can still see your face, when you're sleeping next to him  
Is he all the things you, tried to change me into?  
Tell me does he:_

_Does he make you high, make you real?  
Does he make you cry? Does he know the way you feel?  
Love is all around you; your universe is full  
But in my world_

_I've had enough of fears, you let them out  
Now I wrap myself around you  
Like a blanket full of doubt  
The darkness burns, the sunlight stings  
He's your everything_

Sora's voice was very angelic sounding. While Riku sounded like a god, Sora sounded like a pure angel singing a beautiful song. The thought of how they would all sound in a band together caused both Axel and Roxas to smile big. Riku walked in then and was about to tell Sora that they were there. But Roxas and Axel's eyes told him not to, not yet at least.

_Does he make you high, make you real?  
Does he make you cry? Does he know the way you feel?  
Love is all around you; your universe is full  
But in my world_

_You make me high! You make me real!  
You make me cry! Now you know the way I feel  
Love is all around you, your universe is full  
But in my world, there is only you_

The three were so amazed at how great Sora could sing. No one spoke and the thought that Sora had no ideal that they were there, vanished from their minds, that is until Sora opened his eyes and screamed. "You jerks tell me when you are there! God you guys didn't hear me did you." Everyone at the table nodded their heads still shocked from the voice they heard. "OH no! I can't believe it; aw man this is so embarrassing!"

"What's so embarrassing, oh my god Sora you have such an angelic voice!" Axel practically was jumping up and down in his seat as he said this. Sora looked around the table and noticed that Riku and Roxas were both nodding their heads in agreement. "We should all be in a band together. With Riku's and my god like voices then with Sora's and Roxas' angel like voices, plus Riku and I can play electric guitar like professionals. Then Roxas plays the drums like a professional….Sora can you play an instrument?"

"Um yeah I have my own black acoustic guitar that I am pretty good at. But that is at my home at Destiny Islands." Sora couldn't believe what was happening he always hated his singing voice. He thought that he really sucked at singing but obviously he did not.

"Well I guess we can buy you a new one but their so expensive, we will have to get jobs!" Axel complained loudly.

"Gees Axel be quiet. You have to get a job sooner or later in life." Roxas grabbed a hold of Axel's ear, pulling him down harshly into his seat. As lunch drew to a close the four waved goodbye to each other as Sora and Riku headed off to art class.

"Great now to the greatest class ever!" Sora mentioned in a very sarcastic tone. He thought Riku was going to laugh, for he was an A student in the class but instead received a sigh and a nod of the head from the silver hair boy. "Wait why do you hate this class now? You're the best in there!" Which was true, all of his drawings were taken to the art show and were always in the art cabinet for show.

"Well you see I kind of have an F in there right now…" Riku heard Sora quickly grasp. "Yeah you see I haven't really turned anything in and the trifold well I finished it but pop got spilled all over it…" Riku let out a soft sigh before continuing. "And you know that was like most of our grade."

"Well just turn in what you have now and make a trifold of something easy and quick to draw. You know just because you are an excellent drawer doesn't mean you have to only draw challenging stuff." Sora smiled big at Riku. "I would help you but that wouldn't exactly help your grade much…" They both laughed as they finally entered the art room only to pounce on by Rikku.

"Oh how is my favorite yaoi couple! Not fighting are you?! Oh and Riku, Sora I think today you should spend more time on your work then go-go eyeing one another! You guys can do that for your big sister Rikku right?" Rikku finally let go of the boys so that they could breathe.

"Yeah that is how we were going to spend time today any way…hey wait we don't go go-go eye over each other…every day…Are you even listening to me Rikku!" Riku continued to holler causing stares from his fellow classmates.

"Oh Sora has Riku been rough on you?" Riku took in a sharp breathe to add some dramatic tension to the air. "H-he hasn't forced to into doing anything explicit has he?" Sora started to shake his head furiously.

"Rikku!" Riku screamed at the top of his lungs hoping for their energetic teacher to finally calm down enough to act like a teacher. "Listen you are the one giving us a lecture about doing our work. So why don't you go to someone else to bug so I can do my work and not have a freaken F!" All in the room sweat dropped. Obviously Riku wasn't used to having F's or maybe he just didn't like it but what everyone did know was that Riku was serious about getting his work done.

"Gees ok I will leave you two alone. I'm sure the class can watch them selves while I go talk to Yunie!" With that Rikku ran out of the room leaving behind a classroom full of kids. The last the class heard from Riku that day was a faint Yunie coming from the halls.

"Well I guess we should get started now shouldn't we." Sora just wanted to break the silence and hopefully to calm Riku down. Sometimes it took all someone could handle before snapping, when you had Rikku as your teacher. For the rest of the class Sora spent watching Riku as he frantically tried to finish all of his homework. Once the two separated for their next classes, Sora quickly hurried off to his next class; reading with Axel. Sora had to wonder if Axel would break his record and stay awake though this class.

"Hey Sora!" Axel jumped up from his seat to guide Sora to their new seats. "Guess we have to read a new stupid book, joy huh. Well it's called 1984, god even the title sounds gay!" Axel dropped his head onto the table causing a huge thump to be heard though out the room.

"I don't know I like the books that Mrs. Gainsborough picks out for us. I think that they are really interesting especially the fantasy ones!" Axel gave Sora one last funny look before grabbing his book that Aeris passed out.

"You know Sora you are seriously strange…" The class dragged on with amazingly Axel awake during it all. When the class finally ended, Axel looked as though he was going to die at that very moment. "God that was so boring! Well see you later then Sora!" The two then separated. /an. Sorry I meant to go though the whole day but I am leaving soon so I will have to skipped straight to drama forgive me but I want to update now before I make you guys wait longer./

The day few by quickly like most last classes do and soon Sora found himself in drama listening to Riku explain the odds and ends of the sound system to him. "Ok so this is a power cord, you hook it up into the power socket." Riku acted like he was talking to a little kid to make Sora mad.

"Hey Riku, I have been meaning to ask you…"

"Yeah what is it Sora?"

"Well what did your dad do to you? What did he do, that you had to keep from me in your story?" Sora notice Riku drop the electric cords he was holding and take a deep breathe.

"Oh so you heard that…?" Riku got up and stood next to Sora who squeezed his hand tightly as they sat on the hard gym floor. "Sora everything I told you about my mother and sister were the truth I swear it…but Axel and my…father I had to kind of change. I didn't just run off to Axel's house, Axel he saved me from my dad. My dad hated that I was gay and hurt me pretty hard that day. It was after it that Axel came in and tackled my dad. My mom I guessed call them and he came rushing to help me." Riku took a deep breath before he continued. "He was a friend of the cops so no one believed that he was the one who hurt me but a bully at school. And well I just never went back to say the least."

Sora hugged Riku tightly to try and calm the older boy. "Thank you Riku. Thank you so much for telling me. And if he comes around you again he will have to deal with Axel, Roxas and mostly me!" Riku laughed gently before Namine ran though the doors with Axel and Roxas right behind her.

"Riku, Sora, look at where our next field trip is going to be!" Sora grabbed the little yellow paper that Namine was holding out.

"Destiny Islands…"

TBC

* * *

Ichigo- Don't you just hate the to be continued signs. I especially hate them in tv shows grrr.

Sora- Are you done packing Ichigo- chan?

Ichigo- Almost just have to get my precious cd's. Oh and i shall work on Kinya High when i get back my readers of that story.

Riku- Yeah we get a concert soon!

Ichigo- uh huh well don't forget to comment!


	16. Feild Trip Preperation

_August evenings  
Bring solemn warnings  
To remember to kiss the ones you love goodnight_

_You never know what temporal days may bring  
Laugh, love, live free and sing  
When life is in discord  
Praise ye the lord_

_**Anberlin - Paper Thin Hymn**_

Ichigo- Yay it didn't take me a month this time.

Riku- Yeah well this chapter is still short...

Sora- Yeah sorry to say it...

Ichigo- Oh yeah 4 hours of your day which goes by fast i will write in 7 pages no sorry not going to happen. Well anyway enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 16

Field Trip Preparation

"Destiny Islands…" Sora couldn't believe what he was reading, were they really going on vacation to his home island? "When is this field trip Namine?" All eyes focused on the blonde hair girl, who was standing silently a few inches away from Sora.

"Well that is the thing, you see our social studies teacher, Mr. Vexen was supposed to pass them out but he forgot all about them! Well the office didn't know so they never redid the date and now it is too late. So the field trip is tomorrow! We will be there for two weeks! So I came down to tell you guys, so you can go pack." Namine took a deep breathe never had she said that much in such a short time.

"Its tomorrow!?" Both Riku's and Sora's mouth were opened both with freight and surprise. What were Sora's friends and parents think of him? Would they hate him or love him like a son or brother? Riku couldn't straighten out his thoughts. "Well I guess we should go get packed Sora. I hope you parents will love me!" Riku gave off a weak smile, while Sora tried to regain his cool.

"Oh, they will love you!" As the two walked to their room, they noticed the many students from their W.U.S.S class scurrying around to try and pack before they had to get on the buses. When they arrived they quickly shoved their clothes into their brief cases, well Sora any way. Riku was being smart and folding his clothes but both boys stopped what they were doing when a knocked came to their door. "Yes, come in." In came Cloud in his usual blue t-shirt with blue jeans and his blonde hair in a complete mess.

"Hey Sora just came in to tell you that your hotel room is right next to…mine and Leon's…" Cloud continued to stare at Sora and his briefcase that would any minute explode with his clothes flying everywhere. "Sora…fold them before putting them in your briefcase, like Riku is doing." But it was to late Sora's case popped open throwing his clothes everywhere. But with a few quick grabs; Riku and Cloud managed to grab all the clothes.

"Aw Lookie I have a pair of Sora's tidy whities, their so cute!" Riku continued to hold a pair of Sora's underwear as he waved it back and forth as if he was taunting him, which worked, for Sora charged at Riku with anger plastered on his face. Cloud just continued to laugh at the younger boys as he folded up Sora's clothes to put in the case. Since Cloud was Sora's brother he didn't mind helping Sora with the simple things. /an. I decided to make Cloud Sora's brother instead of cousins because hey they did design Sora after Cloud and Tidus! / "Here Cloud could you put these in there for me?" Riku tossed over Sora's clothes well except for the underwear.

"Give me!" Sora snatched the underwear and threw it into his case that Cloud had just finished packing. "Hey look guess I am done packing." Cloud had a small smile crossing his face.

"Yeah, it's only because of me you little brat. You know you are so unlucky to have me and Leon in the next room…" Cloud had a smirk on his face now as he leaned down between Riku and Sora. "Let's hope we don't keep you up all night…" The faces of both boys burned with heat because they knew what exactly he was talking about or they thought they did. "Yes…our rock music…" Cloud laughed really hard after that. "Perverts, you thought Leon and I were going to do something much dirtier!"

"Only because that is what you made it sound like!" Riku yelled more out of embarrassment than anger. Leon then came though the already open door, looking rather bored.

"Are you harassing the kids again?" Leon stared at his boyfriend with the same dull expression plastered on his tan face.

"Nah I'm just being cruel to them and embarrassing the heck out of them!" Cloud started laughing as he strolled towards Leon with a small smile. "Plus they deserved it, being the idiots they are and plus they have to be our neighbors for some reason. You know why they are with us seniors and not with the other freshman and sophomores?"

"Yeah Vexen didn't trust us alone in a room together but he does trust those two…so he is hoping they will keep us out of trouble." Both Leon and Cloud sighed loudly. "So what were you calling them perverts for?"

"They thought I was saying that you and I were going to be well doing it all night to keep them up but I was actually talking about our music." Leon continued to stare at Cloud with less of a dull look now. "What?"

"What were not going to be?" Leon moved closer to Cloud, winking at him as he did so. "Were not going to have it all night long and keep these two awake?"

"Aw I guess we can." Both of the older boys were smirking now, since they could see that Sora and Riku's mouths were hanging opened. "We're just kidding you guys gees I can control myself." Sora and Riku then regain their cool but wished they hadn't, for as Cloud and Leon walked out their door Leon spoke up.

"But I won't promise that I will be able to control myself." Both boys laughed as Sora and Riku fell back on their bed already exhausted from dealing with the two.

"Sora you have a disturbing older brother." Riku wrapped his pale arms gently around Sora's torso and dragged him towards himself, so he could hold the smaller boy against him.

"Yeah well I think Leon is much worse…how are we going to deal with them for two weeks?" Both boys sighed for neither of them had any ideal how they could, at least during the night when they had to go to the hotel. "This is going to be a long two weeks…" Riku could only nod in response.

"Well any ways want to go to dinner? I am sure Roxas and Axel are waiting down there for us." He didn't wait for a response from Sora since all night he had been hearing Sora's stomach growl in hunger. Riku suddenly grabbed Sora's hand gliding the boy out the door and past the many people that were blocking their way until they got to the cafeteria. Inside sat Axel and Roxas at their normal table which Sora named 'Moshi Moshi Island!'

"Hey guys!" Sora ran up to their table and took his seat next to Roxas, and Riku sat next to him which ended up being next to Axel. The four talked all though dinner about the different places on Destiny Islands; Sora made sure to leave out his secret place, he only wanted to share that with Riku when they got there.

"So you will get your guitar right Sora?" Axel asked on their way back to their dorms.

"Yeah of course I will!" Well here is our room see you guys later." After a few waves they both separated into pairs going into their rooms. Roxas had actually gotten a room with Axel since Demyx asked to be moved in with one of the new students named Zexion. /an. Never really mentioned this a lot but he use to be the science teacher but I think he would look cute with Demyx after looking at his picture and plus he looks so young! /

"So you ready for bed?" Riku asked when they finally got done changing. "I am, I'm beat and plus tomorrow is the field trip got to be well rested don't we?" Sora nodded as he crawled under the black and ocean blankets that covered their bed, waiting for Riku to join him. Which wasn't very long before Riku snaked his arms around Sora's tiny body and kissed him gently on the forehead. Sora had a lot on his mind and wasn't sure if he could fall asleep tonight but soon heard Riku humming a soft song and immediately felt the drowsiness take over.

"Good night Riku…" Riku continued to hum the unknown song until Sora fell fast asleep, not knowing what to expect tomorrow.

TBC

* * *

Cloud- Hehe i have control of Ichigo's computer!

Leon- So what, it's nothing special.

Ichigo- Cloud you better not be on my comp. You know what happened last time.

Cloud- -gulp- N-no i am not but Sora is!

Ichigo- Sora!!

Cloud- It's fun being the older brother! Comment!

Sora- How can i be on your computer when i was down here! -Ichigo talking- Oh this is your mountain dew...


	17. Anime Convention

_I sleep the alarm clock rings_

_Time to act like ding a ling_

_They smell the coffee in the pot_

_But sometimes they can't believe_

_Sure it even happens_

_But they know after 10 cups_

_That something soon will happen_

_Cause they're so high---_

_On caffeine every morning_

_Vic Mignogna- High Above Me_

Ichigo- there i updated...

Sora- Yup it took long enough but me not complaining.

Riku- Nah...hey i just noticed you haven't sold me to anyone for a while

Ichigo- Yeah i haven't but then again spending time with Laseatia i think made you even more mature. I don't want you to be boring on me.

Riku- Well i am not going to be crazy like you two are...

Ichigo- Did you just call me crazy?!

Sora-...i will just stay out of this. Well enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 17

Anime Convention

The way to Destiny Islands was very exhausting to the four boys. Not only did they have to get up at 4 am but they had to ride in a bus for 2 hours before they reached the airport, only to ride in the plane for 3 more hours. So by time they finally arrived at their hotel, all the students just wanted to get to their rooms and relax. Sora and the others finally signed up for their rooms, but they had barely any energy left in them. When they reached their room, Sora bubbled up with energy.

"Finally we are here!" Riku only nodded in response to Sora's huge enthusiasm. Their room had two queen sized beds, with a regular sized TV that had a game cube plugged up to it but both boys knew they would have to pay for any games they wanted to play. Riku walked over to the curtains and opened them up to allow the suns warm glow to enter the room. Their view wasn't the best but at least it wasn't facing a brick wall or something like that.

"I think I'm going to wash up real quick ok Sora."

"Yeah ok, I'm just going to see if my stupid PS2 will play any of the movies I bought. You know the thing sucks and don't play most of my movies anymore." Riku laughed softly before entering the relatively small bathroom. While Riku was washing his face he heard the TV start to play a movie before turning to the main menu. After a while he heard a man singing gently to the main song on the movie, Riku immediately knew Sora was watching Moon Child one of his favorite movies. When Riku walked out of the bathroom, Sora quickly turned off the movie. "We should watch that tonight!"

"Yeah sure, I haven't seen that movie in a while." Riku walked slowly up to Sora before pushing him back onto the bed. "So what should we do till then though?" Riku held Sora's torso securely so that the boy wouldn't leave his grasp. In the room to the left of them they heard Cloud playing one of his rock CD's quieter than usual, while Leon was most likely sitting by the window. To the right of their room, they heard Axel watching the TV louder than necessary while Roxas was probably taking a shower; since a guy dropped pop on him, on the plane.

"Well I defiantly want to do something tomorrow!" Riku gave Sora a quizzical look for a second.

"Why tomorrow?" As soon as the words left Riku's mouth he regretted it because Sora all of a sudden look deeply sad.

"You forgot?" Riku tried thinking of what could possibly be tomorrow that Sora would get hurt if he forgot. Then it clicked in his head, Riku had to smack himself on the forehead for being so forgetful.

"Your birthday!" Sora glowed with energy of excitement and happiness. He didn't really blame Riku for forgetting, he did after all, only tell him once when his birthday was.

"Well yeah and tomorrow I really want to do something with you Riku…" Sora's voice was smoothed with honey as he spoke as sweetly as he could to his boyfriend.

"Well baby, what do you want to do…?" Riku replied with equal sweetness in his voice. Sora sat up suddenly almost knocking Riku onto the floor.

"Well there is an anime convention starting in like an hour and will be going on for the whole weekend! Can we go Riku, pretty please with sugar on top?!" Riku grumbled but nodded his head. He didn't necessary hate anime; it just wasn't his life like it was Sora's. "Yay thanks a lot Riku! My friends will be there so you finally get to meet them all! It will be a lot of fun you will see!"

"Sora, can I ask a question?" Sora looked up before nodding his head slowly. "Did you ever tell your parents or friends that we would be here for the next two weeks?" Sora's eyes widen and his mouth fell opened but they were soon replaced by his goofy smile and gently shut eyes.

"Oh well I guess we can just surprise them!"

_The Next Day_

"Yay Ohyocon we're here, we're here!" Sora was jumping up in down in excitement. He was dressed in a grey hoody with black fur trim around the hood. His pants were black and had a bandage and little bag wrapped around his left leg. His hood was up which covered all of his hair. Riku walked slowly up to Sora before collapsing on the ground.

"I can't believe you dressed me up too!" Riku was wearing both a black long sleeve shirt and pants, with a brown overcoat. Like Sora he had a bandage and bag on his left leg but he were a mask and gloves with metal plates on his hands. Riku's hair was tossed to the right side and held still with gel and moose. (1) "So who am I again?"

"Your Kakashi sensei team 7's leader, while I am Kiba Inuzuka, one of the members of team 8. He is one of my favorite characters!" Without hesitation Sora grabbed Riku's hand and dragged him towards the largest crowd of cosplayers. "Come on, whenever we came to this convention we always sat on the stairs for the first part. That way people could come and take our pictures!"

"Sora…you planned this all out didn't you?" Sora slowly looked towards Riku whose eyebrows were fixed together in anger.

"Y-yeah kind of…"

"Aw well Tidus I think you look cute as Naruto!" The two boys followed the new voice until they landed on a group of smiling teenagers. One of them was wearing a very bright orange jumpsuit and his blonde hair went in many different directions. The other boy who was with them had dark red hair and was wearing a huge gourd on his back. His clothes consisted of black pants and shirt with a white sash going across his chest. From what Riku guessed, there were two girls with them. The one who had talked rather loudly had dark red hair and had a red dress on, that split at the sides. Underneath she wore black shorts and there were white circles decorating her dress. The final girl and thankfully person, Riku saw seemed to be the bounciest of them all. She had dark brown hair, which she were in two buns and wore a pink Japanese top with black caprese. All of them wore the same shoes that he and Sora were wearing.

"Hey guys!" Sora ran up to his friends dragging Riku roughly along. "This is Riku; remember I told you guys about him online!" Riku stared at 'the gang' before smiling big so show he was happy to see them. "Looks like we all manage to finish our Naruto cosplay suits huh?"

Everyone stared at Sora and Riku with questioning looks. It was then that Sora removed his hood which made everyone's mouths open with shock. "S-Sora what are you doing here?" Tidus asked in a stunned voice. The others all nodded their heads wanting to know the same answer.

"Oh that, well you see we are having a field trip and the thought of telling you guys that never really crossed my mind." Sora let out a struggled laugh, if there was one thing he was afraid of, it was his friends all mad at him. "Well anyway, I told you guys we would be able to all come to this con together and I was right wasn't I?"

"Yeah looks that way and by the way…why do I have to be GAARA?" Wakka yelled at the top of his lungs, which caused many to look at the small group. "Not that I hate Gaara, hell he is one of my favorite characters but I hate all of this makeup!" Everyone laughed at the fuming Wakka. It wasn't everyday you actually saw the peaceful Wakka lose his temper.

"Well shall we go you guys?" Riku suspected this to be Kairi for Sora seemed most comfortable around her, besides himself that is. "Oh and Riku you better be taking care of Sora since I can't!"

"Of course I am taking care of him!" Kairi and Riku stared at each other for the longest time before walking off to rejoin the others.

"Oh and by the way Riku, I know you and Sora are a couple." Riku hesitated, not wanting to speak before he knew how she would react. "Yeah it is pretty clear by how much Sora talks about you and all. As well as how comfortable and relax you two seem together."

"Yeah and?"

"Well I am just happy for you two that is all. You two make a really cute couple! Oh and I think I may use you two as subjects in my next story. 'Two boys fall in love but their romance is forbidden by all! And no matter how many disgusted glares they get, they continue loving each other in forbidden ways!' well sound good?" Kairi stared at Riku with an innocent aura surrounding her.

"Well the 'loving each other in forbidden ways' I think you could leave out. Especially since Sora and I haven't gone past first base yet…" Riku looked down both out of embarrassment and of something else he couldn't really name.

"Woo is that sadness I hear in you voice!?" Kairi tried to look Riku in the eye but thanks to the countless people she wasn't having much luck. "Don't go thinking about doing anything to Sora when he doesn't want it you hear me!?"

"Hey now, I wasn't going to do anything!" Riku quickened his pace till he was back next to Sora. He was looking at countless anime DVDs until he pulled out a twenty. "Hey now it is your birthday, I will pay."

"But Riku…"

"Here I got more money than you any way…" Riku pulled out a 20 from his wallet and handed it to the cashier. "Here Sora, ok so where to now?" Everyone ended up agreeing on going to one of the viewing rooms and see what they were playing. In one they were playing Carcaptor Sakura but the whole group had already seen that episode a million times and decided to leave the room for the next. In the next room the host was playing Guitar Hero against whoever challenged him. The group laughed the whole time due to at the beginning, the PS2 wouldn't stop freezing on them and then the players kept messing up numerous times.

"Ok so who will be the next challenger!?" The announcer yelled though the microphone that Sora suspected was wet from him making weird noises into. "Aw come on isn't anyone brave enough to take me on?"

"I guess I will…" Riku stood up and started walking casually to the small area, which was set up for the players. Once the song began the two were off to a good start. The announcer made many mistakes but Riku kept going strong at the game, that he actually had blue icons throughout most of the game. "Well that was fun, guess I have Axel to thank for why I am so good at the game." When Riku got back to his seat, his friends kept congratulating him and asking to play a game with him later.

"Wow Riku you were so awesome!"

"Yeah well Axel use to force me to play a game against him like every weekend and plus I do play the guitar." When the group left they took many pictures of cosplayers and even found a Sasuke, Rock Lee and the Hyugas to join up with them for a group photo.

"Well it was nice seeing you Sora!" Selphie ran up to Sora and glomped him so hard he fell to the ground. "You better come to the island tomorrow with Riku!!!" After the others left, Riku grabbed Sora's hand and pulled him into his black and red car.

"Well so are we going to see your mom now?" Sora nodded his head as he pointed out the directions Riku had to take to get to his house. The whole time Sora was messing around with his new DVDs and ninja weapons, Riku had bought him at the convention.

"Riku…I feel bad. Cause of all I asked for, you don't have any money left…"

"Don't worry Sora; I was planning on getting a job here anyway."

"A job why?" Sora looked at Riku with questioning eyes. Riku quickly peek over a Sora before staring back at the road.

"Well I didn't have much money before we came any way and plus we can't get any jobs back in Tokyo since the school doesn't allow it but they are allowing students to get jobs here, while we are on vacation." The houses that passed by the car looked rather shabby and paint seemed to be rubbing off due to the salt from the sea. Even with the peeling paint and some shack like houses, the town had a warm feeling radiating from it.

"So you're not getting a job, just because of me wanting so much?" Sora had a huge pout on his face as he talked.

"No, but you are somewhat to blame." The car was filled with Riku's laughing until they finally reached Sora's house. Riku grew very quiet.

"Are you scared of meeting my mom Riku?"

"No, well maybe a little I just hope she likes me."

"Well like you said 'she doesn't need to know we are a couple yet' we just need to introduce you to her and make her like you. Trust me mom will love you, I mean she practically glomped Tidus to death the day I bought him to my house." Riku's fear settled a little at Sora's words. From what Riku had learned about his mom, she was a wonderful and caring person. "Well you ready?" With a nod the two entered the house. "Mom I'm home!"

"Sora?" Sora's mom walked out from the kitchen. She was exactly how Riku remembered her from the first day of school. Riku could tell that was who Sora got his looks from the moment he saw her. Her hair was the same color as Sora's but less wild and her eyes were a mesmerizing blue, which shined with purity and happiness. "Oh Sora, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in school? Did you get expelled? Oh no was the school attacked by some terrorist? Are you hurt?!"

"Mom calm down I'm fine. We are on vacation here to explore the old caves for social studies." Sora's mom hugged him before turning to Riku as if asking who he was. "Oh this is Riku; he is my best friend and roommate at school."

'_Great we're back to being called best friends. God I hate how that sounds so much.' _Riku thought as he smiled and shook Sora's mom's hand.

"And Riku this is my mom Aneko." Riku expected a gentle smile from Aneko but was instead replaced by a huge hug from the grown woman, which practically cut off all of Riku's oxygen.

"Oh I remember you! You were the handsome man who helped show us to the dorms. OH if it weren't for you I don't think we would ever find our way there!"

"A-air!"

"O-oh Sorry, well anyway I am glad you two could become friends! You look like a very mature person Riku, defiantly someone my son needs around."

"Hey!"

"So…I just made dinner, you two hunger?" Sora and Riku nodded their heads before walking into the kitchen behind Aneko. The table was decorated with purple summer irises and a papou fruit table cloth and place mats. On it was a chicken and noodle casserole, which to the two boys smelled heavenly. After stuffing their mouths full of food the two walked upstairs towards Sora's old room.

"Now you can't laugh ok Riku, it's my special room and I love it!"

"Ok I won't laugh…" When the two walked into the room, the first thing that Riku noticed was all the anime pictures that decorated Sora's wall above his couch.

"Yeah I like cutting out cool pictures from my magazines and taping them to my walls. So you want to play a few games before we head back to the hotel?"

"Sure…but I will probably beat you."

"Yeah I would like to see you try, especially since we are playing DBZ and I get kid trunks!"

"Fine…I'll have grown up Trunks then." Just as the fight began it seemed to stop. Sora managed to beat Riku so fast that he barley got a wrack at Sora's character. "Man your good at this game!"

"Not really, I am only really good when I play as kid Trunks. So want to head back now?"

"Yeah sure it is getting late and we don't want Cloud freaking out because he let you get out of his sight!" As the two walked downstairs they noticed Sora's mom watching TV.

"Hey mom, were going to head back now ok!" Aneko turned off the TV before walking up to Sora and hugging him gently and the same to Riku.

"Ok but could you come back tomorrow with Kairi. We need to talk to you two about something." Sora wasn't quite sure what Kairi had to do with anything but he still nodded his head and hugged his mom goodbye before walking out the door.

TBC

* * *

Ichigo- Ok i am telling you this now! No saying 'omg this took you forever to update' or stuff like that it drives me insane and i will take longer if i want to!

Sora- She means it!

Ichigo- ok and i reread this like 3 times i am sorry that i do make spelling errors but i do not see them and neither does my friends. So yeah and i may take a while because MY GRADES IN SCHOOL ARE MORE IMPORTANT!

Riku- yikes

Ichigo- Yes so please stop saying saying i should update faster or next time it will take a year because writing this story is on the bottom of my list till school ends. Thank you for reading and please leave respectful and knowledgeable reviews.


	18. I'm what! A parents surprise

Hey there Delilah  
What's it like in New York City?  
I'm a thousand miles away  
But girl tonight you look so pretty  
Yes you do  
Times Square can't shine as bright as you  
I swear it's true

Hey there Delilah- Plain White T's

Ichigo- Sorry it took so long to update hehe i lost all writing interest but now my interest is back!

Sora- dududu so what do you have plan for us this time

Riku- Why would she tell us it would ruin the story

Sora- true...

Ichigo- there is a surprise at the ending! But i hope you like the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 18

"I'm what!?' A parent's surprise.

The next day Sora woke up much earlier than Riku had. The rumbling in his stomach had forced him to awake from his wonderful dreamland. As he got up he groaned and stretched till a pop was heard in his back. He walked over to where the dresser was and slipped out a white shirt with red stripes as its outline and a pair of brown shorts and old fashion Japanese sandals. "Well guess I should pick up Kairi now…" Sora walked back to his bed and leaned down to kiss Riku gently on his lips before leaving the room.

The hotel was pretty much empty besides a few other early risers, who were rushing to the breakfast buffet before it got too crowded. Sora had called Kairi the night before and they had arranged to have breakfast before they went to his moms. But Sora wanted to have breakfast here at least once before they went back to Tokyo. Sora had to race to get to the bus stop before it left and when he managed to get on the bus, he was overjoyed to see it was rather empty.

"Sora waking up early…that is rather new!" Sora stopped and noticed Namine sitting in the very last seat. "Want to sit with me?"

"Sure!" Namine was wearing an ordinary white sleeveless dress and a pair of old fashion sandals. "So what are you doing up this early, Namine?"

"Well there is this really good art store in town. So I thought of going there before it got too busy…" Sora started laughing loudly, earning a curious look from Namine. "Did I say something funny?"

"Oh no…it's just that, that store is never busy! I think the only person who ever goes there is my friend Kairi! I swear ever since I met you Namine, you have reminded me so much of Kairi. I guess that is why I am never lonely when I with you." Sora wiped the tears from his eyes before bursting out laughing again. Namine soon found herself laughing along with Sora until her stop came.

"Well I guess I should meet this Kairi then, huh? Well…this is my stop, so I will see you later ok." The two quickly waved to each other before Namine walked off the bus.

"I really do need to let all my friends meet each other!"

With Riku

Feeling the missing warmth from beside him; Riku woke up only to realize Sora had already left. "Shoot I was going to take him out for breakfast before he left. Guess we will just have to have lunch together instead." Riku walked over to his dresser and pulled out a yellow tank top and brown cargo pants, which he quickly slipped on. After he was finished changing someone softly knocked on his door.

"Roxy, you're knocking to softly. He will never hear you if you knock that softly!" The soft knocking then turned into Axel banging on his white door.

"Axel, you're knocking to loudly!"

"Really, you should take your boyfriends example once in a while Axel." Riku said as he slowly opened the door to his two friends standing outside. Both of them were in their swim trunks. Roxas's swim trunks were checkered black and white. While Axel's were black with dark red flames coming from the bottom. "Ok? So you guys are going swimming?"

"Well we wanted to try the pool here." Roxas's chest was covered by a white tank top. Riku guessed Axel wouldn't quit staring at the poor boy's chest.

"Not the beach?"

"Well Sora wanted to go with all of us, so we are just going to go the pool instead…" Axel seemed like he wanted to say something more, so Riku simply nodded, understanding them wanting to wait for Sora to go to the beach. "Well we were wondering if you wanted to come with us."

"Sure...be right back out." Riku walked back into his room and quickly changed into his blue trunks with silver designs at the hems (sp?). '_Well I guess I should as well have fun with those two since Sora is gone…I wonder what he is doing right now…' _

Sora

Sora got off the bus and walked quickly down Kairi's street. Being the mayor's daughter she had one of the largest houses, so Sora could easily find it no matter how long he was gone. When he got the house their butler welcomed Sora and took him inside the house where Kairi was sitting on the couch watching TV. She was wearing a white dress where the bodice fabric was lavender as well as her straps. In the middle of her bodice was a golden ring holding the bodice pieces together.

"Oh…hey there, Sora!" Kairi came up to Sora and gave him a friendly hug. "Like my new dress Tidus gave it to me on my last birthday!"

"Yeah you look good!" Kairi was also wearing a gold bracelet on her right wrist and a lavender choker. Sora felt very plain with his regular t-shirt and shorts. Even her shoes looked extravagant with golden bracelets around her ankles and fake purple flowers in the front of her golden brown sandals. "Well should we be going? I am starving!" Kairi laughed as she took Sora's hand and rushed out the grand house.

The restaurant they chose ended up being an old café. It looked like a building you would see in the 70's. With it's checkered floor and plastic black chairs. (An. Imagine steak and shake). Sora looked at the menu and about started drooling all over the table. "Man I have missed the old couples amazing food here!" Kairi started giggling as she stared at Sora drooling over the menu. Once Sora and Kairi ordered their omelets, the two started talking about every known subject. Both were very thankful for being able to see each other again. "So Kairi do you have a boyfriend?!" For a while now Kairi had been asking questions about Sora's love life and Sora figured it was his turn now.

"Well no but there is this guy I have a crush on…" Sora leaned forward in his seat and stared at Kairi with questioning eyes. "If you promise not to tell anyone I will tell you…" A blush as red as her own hair started forming on her peach skin. Seeing Sora nod she continued. "Well you see…I have a huge crush on Tidus…"

"That's great Kairi; you two make a great couple! Plus everyone can tell he likes you a lot more than a friend!"

"Really?!" Sora nodded and began talking about all the times he had saw Tidus staring at Kairi and about the times Tidus challenged him to a fight because he thought they were a couple. Their food arrived shorty afterwards but they were too busy talking that it took them longer than they thought to eat it all. "Well let's get going Sora. I need to see my grandma later."

"Ok let's go. I still really want to know what my mom would want to tell us too badly."

"Me too…."

Riku

"Come on Axel! Why wont you get into the swimming pool!?" Roxas was screaming at Axel who was currently sitting in the hot tub. "You can't stay in the hot tub forever, you'll get sick!"

"Yeah right, no way am I going into that freezing cold water!" Roxas sighed loudly.

"Axel it isn't that cold…" Riku was sitting on the edge of pool with his feet hanging in the water.

"Well then why are you not in the water? Just ignore me, I love the heat not the cold if you forget and there is no way I would get sick from just a bunch of steam and hot water. Now if you excuse me I am going to go to the spa." Both Roxas and Riku stared at each other before Riku lifted himself into the water.

"_It's kind of cold…"_

Sora

"Hey Mom were here!" Sora and Kairi walked in though the front door and waited for Aneko to reply.

"Oh Sora, in here sweetie!" Sora and Kairi walked into the next room only to stop dead in their tracks.

"Mom, Dad what are you doing here?" Kairi walked over to where an empty couch was and sat down. Sora followed the action and sat down next to Kairi.

"Well we thought we should be here too." Kairi's mom who looked just like Kairi but older said with a huge smile gracing her lips.

"Tell us what?" Sora felt something in the pit of us his stomach, telling him something bad was about to happen but he decided to ignore it. It wasn't that unusual for Kairi's parents to want to stop by and pay Sora's mom a visit.

"Well you know that one of the islands traditions is to be engaged at a young age right?" Both nodded not liking where this was going. "Well neither one of you was engaged, so we got to together and talked it though and you see…" Sora was about to scream and Kairi looked like she was on the verge of tears. "You two are engaged!"

* * *

Ichigo- Ahhh i am going to die! Their all going to kill me!!

Sora- Why!?

Kairi - sniff sniff

Ichigo- It will get better! -runs away-


	19. Words of lies

_Holed up in your bedroom_

_Hiding like two thieves_

_Counting up the hours_

_For the perfect time to leave_

_Gin Blossoms- Learning the hard way _

Ichigo- Sorry it has been so long!

Sora- Yup sorry!

Ichigo- i got a summer job and it kind of kept me busy and now that school has started i have been writing more.

Riku- Well at least you can write now and not come home crying with ice cream on you.

Ichigo- Don't remind me. Well enjoy and sorry it is kind of short.

* * *

Chapter 19

Words of lies

When Sora got back to the hotel, a larger sigh escaped his mouth. He had no ideal what he was going to do or what he was going to tell Riku. It didn't help much that he and Kairi liked completely different people and not each other. _'Maybe I can run away with Riku…' _Sora thought but sweat dropped. _'But even if I do that, I still have to tell Riku…man no matter what I do; I can't get out of telling the others!' _

"Welcome back Sora!" Riku came out from the convenience store, smiling widely. Sora's heart felt like it was breaking apart. He couldn't care hurting Riku but with this situation.

"R-Riku, um…uh what are you carrying medicine for? Are you sick?"

"Sora calm down, no it's Axel. He stayed in the spa to long and ended up passing out. Now he is really sick; the idiot could have killed himself but he wouldn't get in the pool because it wasn't heated."

The two laughed as they boarded the elevator. Even though it seemed to be a nice mood circling around them; Sora couldn't bring himself to talk, not with the fear of ruining the moment or breaking the peacefulness that surrounded them.

"So Sora what do you want for dinner?"

Sora hesitated once more, still unsure if he should talk or not. _'Well I guess if I don't say anything, Riku might start worrying…' _ Sora put on his best and biggest smile before looking straight into Riku's eyes. He swore he could get lost in Riku's bright aquamarine eyes. Once Riku noticed Sora's stare; he smirked and leaned close to Sora's ear.

"What would you like to eat?" Riku repeated as he wrapped his arms around Sora's petit waist. He made sure to rephrase the question in a sexual tone, which made Sora turn a deep shade of red. Being cradled against Riku's chest; sent waves of heat throughout his body. Riku reluctantly let go of Sora when the elevator doors opened.

When Sora finally managed to catch his breath again; he mumbled out, "Je voudrais la pizza!" (1)

"Oh wow looks like someone has finally started paying attention in French!" Riku laughed and Sora couldn't help but smile. Riku's eyes seemed to shine brighter when he was happy and Sora swore he could get lost in their depths and never come out. "Tu suis embetant enfant…" (2) Riku then walked quickly away leaving the confused brunette boy behind.

"Hey Riku, what did you just say?! Come on tell me, I want to know!" Riku couldn't help but laugh at the petit boy; he was just so cute when he was distressed. Soon enough their room 704 (3) was in sight.

"We need to watch a movie tonight…" Sora heard Riku say. "Sora are you ok? You have been acting really weird since you got back. Did something happen?" Sora smiled he loved how concern Riku was for him. He certainly couldn't feel unloved being Riku's boyfriend.

"Nah nothings the matter, just a little tired is all." _'Great now I'm lying to Riku!' _Sora mentally slapped himself as Riku nodded and began to open the door. But before he did, Riku placed a chaste kiss on Sora's pink lips. It may have been short but in that moment Sora felt his sadness and stress lift off of him for a moment. It was then that Sora noticed it was not their door they were entering but 703; Roxas and Axel's room. Inside Axel was laying on the bed with a pillow covering his face. Sora tried understanding what he was saying but it was all a bunch of muffled groans and sounds. Roxas seemed to be smirking at his torment. Finally Sora caught something Axel was saying.

"Make the TV stop!"

"Oh quit whining you baby. There's a reason the school made us all watch 'School House of Rock'. It was to teach us life's valuable lessons."

"Not really Roxas, it just taught us about the United States history. Don't know why we were taught something about a country we don't even live in. I think the teacher just liked the songs." Riku went in and sat on what Sora suspected to be Roxas's (4) bed. Sora quietly walked in upon seeing Riku motion for him to sit down.

"Yeah well its fun tormenting him. Oh and I think I remember that teacher, I think she _did_ just like the songs. Remember how she used to dance in front of us?!"

"Oh yeah, god that was hilarious!"

Sora got up and walked towards the window and looked outside. The sun was starting to set and he could see Popou Islands and couldn't help but wonder how his friends were doing and if transferring to Soushi High was a mistake. He sighed as he continued to stare at the city that was glowing from the suns rays. _'Everything was so much easier living here…' _Sora never noticed six curios eyes staring at him.

Later that night the boys ended up ordering two large pizzas. One was pepperoni which was for Axel and Riku and a cheese pizza for Sora and Roxas; who hated pepperoni more than anything. The guys had just spent the last few minutes making fun of Sora and Roxas sating that they were weird and have no taste. (5)

"Hey guys how about a movie?" Axel asked while taking a bite of pizza.

"Sure; how about my big fat liar?" Sora flinched from hearing the title

"Uh…I heard that was a stupid movie!"

"Ok how about engagement nightmares!? I heard it is so scary!" Axel smiled widely. He was dieing to watch something scary for a while now but Dymx would wet the bed if they did at school.

"Uh…I don't like horror movies…"

Roxas then thought he should take a turn and came up with something that he heard was good and couldn't possibly be scary. "Ok; then how about the breakup? I heard that was a really good movie."

"Uh…isn't that a girly movie?" Everyone sighed and stared at Sora with annoyed eyes.

"Let's just watch TV…" Axel said as he searched for the TV remote. The first show they came on was 'Corpse Bride'. It just happed to be at the part where Victoria was sitting at the table with her family and was about to get married to someone she didn't love, while her love was gone. Sora felt like running into the bathroom and disappearing at that moment.

The phone then rang, startling Sora from his stressful trance. "Hello?" He heard Riku say into the phone. "Yeah he's here…hold on." Riku handed the phone to Sora mumbling 'Kairi' in the process.

"Hello? Kairi?"

'_Sora what are we going to do?' _Kairi was whispering; Sora could tell she was tired from the whole ordeal.

"I don't know Kairi…every plan I come up with, always turns out having a bad outcome…"

'_Because, you don't want them to know?" _

"Yeah…" Sora glanced at his friends and noticed them staring at him intently. "But we'll think of something, so don't you worry Kairi. Everything will be A-Okay!" Sora faintly head Kairi laugh on the other line. With that the two said goodbye and Sora down on Roxas's bed. Riku, who was sitting on the floor, beside him; tilted his head so he could see him better.

"Is everything ok Sora?" Just by looking into Riku's eyes you could tell he was worried. He hated the fact that he was the cause of suck worry.

"Yeah don't worry just uh…trouble with our friend…"

"Oh don't worry everything will be okay. We got out of our fight; so I am sure you all will too!" Riku beamed a smile at Sora which made him feel even more horrible.

"Yeah but I think you were happy speaking to Kairi!" Axel made a smooch face at Sora. "You two are going to make a cute couple!" Riku and Roxas both sent glares at Axel, hoping to silence him but Sora couldn't handle it any longer.

"Ok I'm engaged to Kairi!" Normally Sora would laugh at the face his friends were making but he didn't think now was the best time for laughing; especially at Riku.

TBC

* * *

1- Je voudrais la pizza means i would love pizza. Sorry only french 2 so i can't spell right still lol.

2. Tu suis embetant enfant meaning you are a annoying child lol

3. remember the movie 1408 well divide that in two and get their room number

4. I never know when you have Roxas if you should still add 's at the end lol

5. Me and my friend we hate pepperoni

Ichigo- Well yeah unexpected outcome?

Riku- -dead-

Sora- Why me oh why oh why me?!

Ichigo- Oh calm down you two it's not like i'm going to leave you two in this mess. Well any way don't forget to review and sorry for errors i wrote this in class lol


	20. Notice

Hey guys sorry for my lack of updates of this story but I got a very rude review and it kind of made me not want to continue the story for a while. Well I decided that people did like my story so I couldn't forget about my faithful readers. So I thank you all for still reading my story so far, it makes me so happy reading your comments. Well you are probably wondering where my update is the thing is I'm not very happy with how my story sounds and where it is going. Ya know what I mean? I feel like I rushed things and I could make the story a little bit better. So no I am not discontinuing the story but rather remaking it. It will be pretty much the same story line but a little better, especially the first chapters. I hope this doesn't make anyone angry but I feel maybe I could update more if I liked the way my story was more. So tell me your thoughts on this, I don't want any of my readers angry and not wanting to reread anything but remember it won't be the same. So thank you!


	21. Update

Finally I have my new forbidden love story up! So if you want to read it and review it which will make me very happy just go to my profile and select the story.

It is kind of short but I don't think first chapters are suppose to be really long right? Oh and sorry it took forever to upload, I don't know why but fanfiction was not letting me upload anything! So enjoy and tell me if you like that better!


	22. Update STORY CONTINUES!

Hey guys! Well I have confession to make I wanted to rewrite the story but my attention span to writing right now isn't good. So I figured I was never going to finish the revise one but maybe just maybe my original! So I replaced the first three chapters especially Chapter 1 because that is the one I hated most…. So yes I will be continuing this story but there are changes so please read so that you are not confused.

Major change Roxas and Sora are brothers. I always wanted this but for some reason I made them unrelated at all,

Cloud and Leon are still in the story but Cloud is Sora cousin hehe.

I think that is pretty much it, that way when I mention Roxas being Sora s brother you won't be confused. I'm sorry this is probably confusing you guys but I promise I will take some time each week out of my cosplaying to work on this story that way you guys can finally see what happens with Sora and Kairi. So I promise to work on the next chapter and have it in soon. I want to try updating almost every Friday until I finish. And those who read Kinya High we will try writing that again I promise!


	23. Forever

Hey guys well here is chapter 20 after your long wait. I put at the beginning how the last chapter ended in case some of you forgot (I did.) So enjoy and I hope everyone likes the chapter, it's the first time I've written in a while so sorry if some parts are dumb lol.

_Everyday of our lives,  
wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight  
Gonna run  
while we're young  
and keep the faith.  
Everyday_

_Every Day- High School Musical_

* * *

"_Is everything ok Sora?" Just by looking into Riku's eyes you could tell he was worried. He hated the fact that he was the cause of such worry. _

"_Yeah don't worry just uh…trouble with our friend…" _

"_Oh don't worry everything will be okay. We got out of our fight; so I am sure you all will too!" Riku beamed a smile at Sora which made him feel even more horrible. _

"_Yeah but I think you were happy speaking to Kairi!" Axel made a smooch face at Sora. "You two are going to make a cute couple!" Riku and Roxas both sent glares at Axel, hoping to silence him but Sora couldn't handle it any longer. _

"_Ok I'm engaged to Kairi!" Normally Sora would laugh at the face his friends were making but he didn't think now was the best time for laughing; especially at Riku_

Chapter 20

Forever

Sora mentally slapped himself. He just couldn't believe he had just shouted it out like that. Here he was with his friends all staring at him, engaged to his best friend, pizza sauce on his face and a heart that he felt should be ripped out. All he could do was just stare back; he didn't know what he should say to them. He just wanted to go up to Riku, hug him and tell him that he was the only one for him but it wasn't that easy. He was engaged and as far as he knew, there was no way of getting out of it.

"Riku…" Tears started slowly forming around Sora's blue irises as he quickly got up and started running towards the door nearly stumbling on Roxas' leg and falling head first into the pizza. Sora just kept running as fast as he could. All the way to the elevator he just kept his pace and even though he knew Riku was following him, he couldn't stop…he couldn't look at him. Not now.

"Sora wait!" But it was too late. Sora couldn't hear Riku's call. The elevator door had closed and he was already down in the lobby running towards the exit.

XXXXXXX

Riku ran back to the room and nearly slammed the door in frustration. Roxas was currently trying to get a hold of him with his cell phone and Axel…well he was talking to someone on the phone. Who? He didn't know, till he went closer and heard the worried voice on the other line. It was Kairi but how did Axel have her number?

"Right, ok…yeah. Thanks Kairi, don't worry will find him." Axel hung up the phone and looked at Riku, who at this moment was pale with worry. "Kairi said that when Sora is in this kind of mood, he usually goes to the 'secret place'."

"Secret? Oh yeah that helps a lot!" Riku growled towards the end. Here he was worried sick about his lover and he is told go to the 'secret place'. "Where the hell is it?" Riku shouted. He wasn't one to get angry but the thought of Sora out there alone, in the mood he is in; really worried Riku.

"She said it is on Papou Islands. It's a cave near the waterfall that is behind the beach. You shouldn't miss it. That's all she said but I guess no matter what he is probably on that Island…" Axel too was worried; he had grown to like the little kid and he defiantly didn't like thinking of him out there crying. "Roxas, did you get a hold of him?"

Roxas shook his head before staring at Riku. "His cell must be turned off."

"Oh well I'm going to look at this 'Secret place', you two stay here just in case he decides to come back." Riku quickly grabbed the hotel room key and ran towards the elevator. He felt like he couldn't breathe. This vacation was supposed to be all fun and a time to just relax with the love of his life and then something like this had to happen. "Then again…" Riku muttered before looking at the ceiling and continuing, "It seems that whenever I'm happy something always happens to end that happiness." A determined look crossed Riku's eyes. "I can't let this happen to Sora though…there has to be a way!"

He quickly ran though the lobby and out of the hotel. Riku hadn't even been to Papou Islands yet, he had no ideal how to get there. Riku bent over and almost felt like crying before he spotted someone with bright blonde hair. "Tidus…" Riku got up and chased after the boy, stopping him suddenly in his tracks and roughly spinning him around. "Where is Papou islands?" Riku nearly shouted his question and people stared at him. He could only hope that they didn't think he was harassing Tidus at the moment.

"Aren't you Riku…?" Tidus looked at him for a minute before pointing over to a fenced in area. "Go over that hill and keep going straight. There should be some small boats. Take the one on the far right, it's mine." Tidus looked at Riku and sighed. "Something happened to Sora right? Don't worry, things upset him easily but if you come to him, he will probably immediately cheer up."

"Uh…thank you." Riku smiled at Tidus before rushing off in the direction Tidus at pointed to. After getting over the hill he could see four small wooden boats tied to small stakes in the ground. When he looked down the row he noticed that one boat was missing and he couldn't help but be a little relieve, knowing he was getting closer to Sora.

Riku rushed over to the boat farthest to the right and stumbled with the knot. When the knot was finally undone, he jumped into the boat and quickly started pushing the boat along with the paddle. He was probably getting splinters from how hard he was gripping the paddle but right now he didn't care. All he cared about was holding Sora again. In the distance was a small Island, with palm trees and white sand everywhere. "That must be it. No wonder Sora wanted to take us there so bad…it's beautiful."

The moon was high up in the sky and was casting a beautiful glow on the ocean. The whole Island was covered in its light which only added to its beauty. Riku wanted to see this with Sora so badly. That when he reached land he almost tripped out of his boat as he rushed towards the beach. Riku saw a waterfall but no cave, panic started forming in his stomach. After all this, he didn't think he would ever be able to let that boy go again.

Riku walked over to this waterfall and looked down at his reflection. He smiled sadly, "God Riku you look like a mess…" He was about to leave and search some more before he looked to the left and noticed a small hole in the wall. Bending down, Riku entered the cave; scraping his back on the rough rock in the process. He walked forward and turned around a bend in the cave, and there he was standing there silently. Riku could hear Sora's quiet sobs and he smiled as he walked up and wrapped his arms gently around the smaller boy. "Sora it's going to be ok…we'll find a way."

"Riku…!" Sora spun around and grabbed tightly to Riku's chest. "You promise?" He shook his head back and forth against his firm chest, causing the tears to wet Riku's shirt a little. "Promise that we'll always be together. I won't have to marry Kairi… I can be with you?" He looked up at Riku with tears filling his eyes.

Riku in return, gently kissed his forehead and started wiping away the tears. "Yes I promise Sora. I promise that we'll always be together and that we will find a way to get you two out of this." He held Sora for what seemed like hours before suddenly realizing how late it was. "Come on Sora we should get back…" The two walked out of the cave but stopped when the reached the edge of the beach.

"I like to sleep here." Sora said as he smiled at the fond memories. "Sorry about running off earlier, I just…I just didn't want to see your reaction to that. I mean we are so happy together; I didn't want something like this to ruin our relationship. Riku I…" It sounded like Sora wanted to continue but he had no chance. Water splashed right into his face and beside him stood Riku laughing. "What did you splash me for?" Sora shouted before splashing Riku back.

"Because you were talking like an idiot again." Both boys laughed as they continued to splash each other. Sora was about to splash Riku some more but was tackled and fell right into the water, soaking both boys. They both didn't care. They were together and would be forever. That's all that mattered. "I love you Sora, if something is bothering you then tell me ok?"

"Ok Riku…" Sora reached behind Riku's head and pulled him down, their lips touching to form a passionate kiss between the two boys. "And Riku…I love you too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Riku didn't know how long they had laid there kissing but he loved every minute of it. "We're going to be together forever…" Sora sighed as they walked towards Roxas' and Axel's room.

"You make it sound like you don't like the ideal of that." Riku laughed but stopped suddenly when he felt an icy glare being sent towards his back. "Sora it feels like someone is about to kill me." Sora looked behind them and smiled.

"Hey Cloud!" Shivers were sent down Riku's spine.

"Why are you two wet? Riku, what were you doing to my cousin? You pervert!" Cloud stomped towards Riku but was restrained by Leon who looked rather annoyed. "Let me go Leon, I need to make sure Sora isn't hurt or anything. I knew you were bad Riku!" It was a few seconds before Riku looked back around and saw Sora, Roxas and Axel all sharing a hug together.

"Uh guys…I little help here." Riku started backing away from the angry blonde. "Sora, Cloud is going to kill me. Tell him we didn't do anything."

"It's ok Cloud; all we did was make out in the ocean." Sora smiled but Cloud just seemed to get angrier. Sora watched Cloud turned red and start shouting random things, which Riku and he hadn't even thought of doing yet. Though the situation around him was rather deadly he started laughing and Riku looked at him as if he was crazy.

"What is so funny about this situation?" Sora stopped laughing and stared at Riku.

"Nothing, it's just here I am with all my friends with me, with my boyfriend, wet to the bone, and glad to have you holding my heart so safely, as I hold yours." Riku didn't understand at first but soon realized what he meant and smiled back at Sora. He too was glad that Sora had his heart and he had his. Somehow they would get though this and they would do it together.

TBC

* * *

Well how did you guys like it? Suspenseful? Sad? Cute? Can't wait for the next update? Make sure to review and tell me. And thanks for reading! -hands candy out to whoever read-


	24. Tidus' Plan!

Axel- That sure took you a while to update.

Ichigo- Sorry...but i have recently forgotten about akuroku and Rikora.

Roxas- I'm taking that's our yaoi names...

Sora- You forgot us!

* * *

_Love Leaps into motion_

_Trying to keep hanging on_

_When I need a reason to wake up_

_I find you turning-_

_Laughing and Smiling_

_Sing it up my Sister_

_In this world where everyone is lonely_

_Everything will be fine someday _

_Some other day_

_Greg Ayres- FACE_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Last Chapter _

"_It's ok Cloud; all we did was make out in the ocean." Sora smiled but Cloud just seemed to get angrier. Sora watched Cloud turned red and start shouting random things, which Riku and he hadn't even thought of doing yet. Though the situation around him was rather deadly he started laughing and Riku looked at him as if he was crazy. _

"_What is so funny about this situation?" Sora stopped laughing and stared at Riku. _

"_Nothing, it's just here I am with all my friends with me, with my boyfriend, wet to the bone, and glad to have you holding my heart so safely, as I hold yours." Riku didn't understand at first but soon realized what he meant and smiled back at Sora. He too was glad that Sora had his heart and he had his. Somehow they would get though this and they would do it together. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 21

Tidus' plan?!

Riku wasn't sure what time he had finally gone to bed last night but he did know that when that annoying alarm clock started yelling at him to wake up, he just wanted to throw it out the window. He could have sworn that he heard someone breathing outside their door all night and he knew it was probably Cloud; making sure he wasn't doing anything to Sora in his sleep. "Cloud…" Riku muttered before slowly rising out of bed and stretching. "What did I ever do to the guy…?"

Riku stopped stretching to look back at the boy sleeping behind him. The little amount of light that floated into the room, made the boy's face shine and he really looked like an angel laying there. Sora's shirt was slightly pulled up revealing a tan chest which caused Riku to gently laugh and walk over to pull it back down. "Your really cute Sora, don't know how I control myself around you." He kissed the sleeping boy before going to the dresser to put on new clothes and walking out the door.

XOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Sora woke up to find the warmth beside him gone and couldn't help but panic as he scanned the room. He glanced at the clock and noted that it was only nine in the morning. He quickly got up and slipped on a simple red tank top and shorts. "Where could Riku have gone?" Sora questioned as he struggled to put on his yellow tennis shoes, in his hurry. Once he had finally managed to tie the annoying strings, he flung opened his door and ran down the hall towards Roxas' room; not even brothering to close his door. When he got there he started pounding on the door and faintly heard Axel and Roxas grumbling inside.

"My god Sora, hold on!" Sora nearly died as he waited for Roxas to open his door at an unbearable speed. When the door finally opened he almost knocked over Roxas as he rushed into the room.

"Riku's gone!" Sora looked panicked to say the least. He looked like a child who decided to dress himself for the first time. From what Roxas and Axel could think; Sora had defiantly rushed over to their room. "I woke up and Riku was gone! I'm worried; what if he's in trouble?" Sora went over and grabbed Roxas and started gently shaking the blonde hair boy.

"Calm down Sora, Riku came in here earlier. Said he had to go talk to someone…didn't say who though but it seemed important." Axel sent a glance at Sora who seemed to calm down at the news. This was the second time someone had decided to barge in on him and Roxas sleeping together and it was getting very annoying to him. "Have you checked his cell phone?" Sora had a confused look on his face, which yelled 'no'. "He said that he got a call last night. Said someone called and asked him if they could meet." Axel looked at Sora and waved his hand over. "Here, forgot his cell phone this morning in here. Why don't you check and see who called him?"

"That's an excellent ideal Axel!" Sora flipped open the phone and waited for the screen to light up. _'Someone is meeting with my Riku; don't tell me he found some girl to replace me!' _Sora was internally screaming and when the screen finally turned on; he quickly skimmed though the menu to the call list and nearly dropped it when he saw who it was. "Last call was…Tidus."

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Riku looked around the little café he was called to meet at. Seeing that the blonde hair boy had yet to arrive, he took a seat in the far corner and ordered an iced coffee. He wasn't really sure why Tidus wanted to meet with him so urgently but he figured it had to do something with this wedding. "But what does he have to do with it…?" Riku voiced out loud, not noticing that Tidus was walking towards the seat.

"Plenty," Tidus smiled and ordered himself an iced coffee before continuing. "Listen, I just heard that Sora and Kairi are engaged. Seeing that you're his boyfriend I thought maybe you would help me find a way of getting their parents to call it off." Riku continued to stare at the boy, as if expecting more but seeing that was all the boy was going to say, he sighed loudly and asked himself.

"And what does this have to do with you?" This seemed to catch Tidus off guard but he quickly composed himself and looked proudly at Riku.

"I don't want them to marry because their my friends and I-I like Kairi." Tidus stumbled at the last part. This was the first time he had told anyone about his feelings for Kairi. Everyone on the Island thought that he liked Selphie but that girl was too Ms. Perfect for his taste and besides, Wakka seemed to like her and he wasn't going to fight his best friend over some girl. "So I want to help out, you get your lover out and I get mine." Tidus looked over and accepted the two iced coffees with thanks before turning back to Riku.

"Thanks…" He said as he grabbed his ice coffee from Tidus. "So looks like both our lovers are in trouble. So got any plans?" Tidus only smirked at him while he drank his coffee. "That doesn't really answer my question, you know."

"What does anyone do in a situation like this?" Tidus raised his hands up in the air, like a leader would in front of his people. "Since they are their parent's, we can't use force or anything. So what do we do…we talk to the parents themselves." Tidus looked rather proud of his plan and Riku was about to mention the numerous flaws it had before a song interrupted him. "Oh that's my cell…hold on for a sec."

"I've never met a guy who has love music playing as his ring tone." Riku mocked which caused Tidus to sneer at him.

"Hey HelloGoodbye's music may be about love but I like the beat mind you." Riku laughed, he liked them too but it was still fun making men feel more feminine. "Hello…oh hey Sora!" Riku nearly spat back out his drink, as he listened to Tidus talking to his boyfriend on the other end. "Riku? Yeah he's here. Yeah sure…" Tidus bought the phone away from his ear and handed it towards Riku. "He wants to talk to you."

"Hello Sora?"

"_Riku!" _Riku pulled the phone away from his ear at the sudden outburst. It felt like his ear drum had been blown out. When Sora quieted down he bought the phone back to his ear and answer lovingly.

"Yes love?"

"_Where are you? Why are you with Tidus? Why did you leave without telling me? I was worried damn you!" _Riku continued to laugh. He really had Sora angry but he knew he would calm down sooner or later. _"Hey this is nothing to laugh about. What are you doing?" _

"Sora, you know Tidus likes Kairi right?" Hearing the approval on the other end, he continued. "Well we both want to help you two, so…" He looked at Tidus and saw that the boy was determined to go though with the plan. "We're going to go and talk to your parents and Kairi's." Riku heard Sora sharply intake air on the other end. "Don't worry, I told you that I would find a way to get you out of this and this seems to be the only way."

"_Then let me and Kairi be there too! Our opinions matter and I want to show my mom that it is you that I love." _

"Ok let me ask Tidus." He laid the phone on the table and stared at Tidus. "He says that he wants to come and help us…along with Kairi. So what should we do?"

Tidus seemed to be in thought but that didn't last long before he said something, Riku wasn't expecting. "Tell him sure but we're doing it tomorrow. You know if we take them with us today, all they'll do is freeze up and not say anything. That won't help us any…" Riku picked up the phone and repeated the message to his lover. "Sorry for making you lie to him but there seemed to be no other way."

"It's ok…well shouldn't we go then?" Riku got up and paid for his drink, only stopping to wait for Tidus. Once they were both paid for and out of the building, they silently walked towards Sora's house. It was quiet and a tense air surrounded them. They had no ideal how they were going to do this. "So you sure Kairi's parents are there today?"

"Yeah today is the start of the Papou festival, our parents usually all get together to celebrate but mine are busy with work. So it should only be only Sora's and Kairi's. Maybe Selphie's mom will be there but I already told her everything and she supports us…" Tidus quieted at the end when he noticed that they were now in front of Sora's house. "Well here goes nothing."

The two knocked on the door and waited for a minute before it was answered by a brunette haired woman. Riku suspected this to be Selphie's mom since they looked almost identical. "Come in you two." The woman smiled and gave them both a gentle squeeze on the shoulder before walking into the living room.

"Oh Riku and Tidus," Sora mom said as the two boy's went in. "Oh Sora isn't with you. Is there something you needed perhaps?"

They looked at each other and suddenly bowed down in front of the parents of the two teenagers they madly loved. "Please don't force Sora and Kairi to marry!" The two continued to bow as the adults simply stared at them. _"Oh god please work…"_ Riku whispered in his mind.

* * *

Ichigo- Yes sorry you guys but a new couple has entered my heart. Not the first time but i have recently gotten addicted to it again. Naruhina! Naruto and Hinata in other words. I'm planning on making a one shot fanfic of them so look out for it!

Riku- If they even like Naruhina, this is a yaoi story. It would be more likely they would want a sasunaru fanfic.

Ichigo- Well I already have one of those two and besides their too cute not to like. I'm also making an amv.

Sora- So you forgot our couples for a straight one?! How could you?!

Ichigo- Because they are a-dorable! Anyway don't forget to review because i will be happy and hopefully when i update again i will love this couple again!

Sora- TT.TT You forgot us...


	25. A fight to end it!

_**Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight**_

_**Lead me out on the moonlit floor**_

_**Lift your open hand**_

_**Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance**_

_**Silver moon's sparkling**_

_**So kiss me**_

_**Kiss me- New Found Glory **_

Ichigo- Duh duh duh duhhhhhhhhh guess who's back!

Sora- After being gone for two years!

Roxas- Aren't you a college student now?

Ichigo- Yup! Start in fall…

Axel- question!

Ichigo- Yes Axel?

Axel- Why do you look like me?

Ichigo- Convention tomorrow and it helped me think.

What happened last time?

They looked at each other and suddenly bowed down in front of the parents, of the two teenagers they madly loved. "Please don't force Sora and Kairi to marry!" The two continued to bow as the adults simply stared at them. "Oh god please work…" Riku whispered in his mind.

Riku laughed at himself quietly. He couldn't help but wonder why he did so much for a boy he had only met this year. Though he already knew the answer. Sora was his one and only and he was going to do everything possible to make that boy happy. Even if it meant standing in front of Sora's mother and revealing their relationship. Riku wanted to have Sora for as long as he could and to do that, he needed the parents approval. "Please Mrs. Hikari, please consider how everyone else feels about this. Please consider how Sora and Kairi feel!"

Tidus was shocked to hear Riku being the first to talk. He was expecting to be the one to do all the talking, since he already knew all the parents in the room. Tidus thought, that it only shows how much he cares for Sora. "Yeah I'm sure you can tell that both of them don't want that." Tidus decided to add in.

The first to talk was Kairi's dad, who was the mayor of the town. He was the one person that made the two boys truly nervous to be in the room. "Tidus you should know that it is custom of this town for the parents to select who their children should marry." The mayor looked at the other parents before continuing. "Plus Kairi and Sora have always been close. From what we saw, they both seemed to love each other or… are you saying there's someone else they love?"

Tidus breathed in loud enough so that everyone knew that he had something to say. "I don't know about Kairi but…I love her! I've always wanted to protect her and make her happy. I don't know what she feels for me or if she even thinks of me as anything other than a friend but…I'll never know if you make them marry!" Tidus shouted . He felt embarrassed for his shouting but when he got flustered, he couldn't help but shout.

"I see…" Sora's mom smiled at Tidus' confession before looking over at Riku. "And you Riku? Why are you here?" Riku looked up and saw the parents staring at him. Sora's mom though had a look of care to her face. It made Riku just a little bit braver to say what he wanted. "Are you here to speak on Sora's behalf? Is there someone he's in love with that I don't know about?"

"Mrs. Hikari…I…" Riku looked over at Tidus who only gave him a nod of support. Riku knew that he had to do this. "I…."

"I knew it!" Riku was harshly cut off as the front door to the house flew open and in walked the same boy the conversation was about. "You lied to me Riku!" Sora was a mess to say the least. It looked as though he had ran right out of the hotel room, without even brothering to take a shower or anything. "I ran all the way here right after you hung up the phone."

"Sora, how did you know that I lied?" Riku just stared at Sora, shocked that the boy had found out so fast.

"I told Axel what you said and he said you were lying!" Sora went over and stood in front of Riku and faced the parents.

"Damn you Axel…he knows me too well." Riku looked over towards where Sora had walked in and noticed Kairi quietly making her way in. She smiled gently at him and he couldn't help but smile back before looking at Sora who was making a frowning face at the parents. "Sora what are you doing?"

Sora glared back at Riku which silenced him at once. "Riku I told you, this was mine and Kairi's life that this deals with! We should also have our say!" Sora shouted before looking back at his family. It wasn't that he was angry at Riku, he was just angry that Riku didn't want him by his side and let him help him do this. He loved Riku and he wanted to be the one to tell that to his mom. He wasn't sure what his mom would do or feel once she knew the fact but he thought it was his responsibility to tell his own family. "Mom, you see…as much as I care for Kairi, it isn't love. Kairi is like a sister to me, I care for her but not in a lovers way. The one I love is Riku." Sora finally smiled, feeling relieved that he was the one to tell them.

"Also I feel the same for Sora…" Kairi finally spoke. She was nervous talking in front of her father and everyone could tell by the slight hint of fear in her voice. "I use to believed that I loved him but I soon realized that I thought of him only as a very important friend. Though there is someone I do have a secret crush on…" Kairi smiled and looked back at Tidus, who blushed badly at realizing who she was talking about.

"That why we don't want to get married! Mom, mayor Xion (AN1) please don't force us to get married! Please I know it's a tradition but can't our feelings be considered before you make the decision?" Sora pleaded desperately towards the parents. "I love Riku and I've never been happier before I met him…I want to be with him forever!"

The mayor got up and sighed loudly. "So is anyone going to get engaged today then?" He grabbed his glass of water which was sitting on the table and started drinking it fast. "Today was one of the few days I didn't have a desk full of paperwork to do and I'm a little angry knowing there won't be any engagement plans to be discussed." The other parents looked at each other and then at the children. It was then that Riku finally decided to speak up.

"I'll marry Sora!" Sora whipped his head around to stare at Riku, his mouth hanging open from the surprise. "I know I just met Sora this year but I feel like I have known him my whole life. Also I wouldn't go on stage and confess my love in front of a crowd of people, while singing one of the most sappiest songs ever made, for just anyone." (an2) Riku was referring to the night that he had finally confessed to Sora. He had sung a song that reminded him so much of Sora. It was probably the first night that truly meant anything to Riku. "I was never able to fall in love before I met Sora, so I know he's the one and if you'll allow me. I'll be the one to marry him." Riku walked up and gently wrapped his hand in Sora's. They both smiled at each other knowing the other felt the same.

"Also if you would give me time, I would like to make Kairi feel the same way for me and maybe one day…maybe we could get married." Tidus started stammering with his words before Kairi came up and placed his hands gently in hers.

"I already feel that way." Kairi said as she placed a kiss on his cheek. (an3)

Sora's mom clapped her hands together breaking the silence that followed. "Well it may not be the same two getting married but hey we have two engagement parties to talk about now!" Sora's mom smiled brightly at the two couples before softly ushering the four towards the front door and away from the others. Once they were outside, they were all embraced by Mrs. Hikari gently. "I'm so happy for you all. It's always wonderful to find the one you truly love. It's such a shame your father couldn't be here." She looked at Sora and gave him a giant bear hug that only a mother could give you. "Now you guys go and enjoy the rest of the day." She let them go but before they left she said, "Oh and Sora tell Roxas he better come home and visit before you guys leave or he's getting a earful! I heard from the other's that he has a boyfriend and he hasn't even introduced me to him!"

"Alright mom," Sora laughed loudly and then ran up to his mom for one last hug. "Thank you for accepting us." His mom gently patted his head before pushing him towards Riku. "Well we're off!" They all left after saying their goodbyes one last time. "I guess mom will handle the rest."

"Yeah, you know Sora I love your mom she's so understanding." Kairi said, still holding Tidus' hand. "Well if you don't mind, me and Tidus are going to the secret place to talk. Bye Sora, bye Riku!" Kairi ran off and Sora could swear this was the happiest he had seen her in ages.

"So what now Riku?" Sora asked as he leaned closer to Riku.

"Well…let's go back to the hotel. There's something I want to give you." Riku didn't say anything more but continued walking with Sora's hand clasped in his. Sora would occasionally look down and imagine two rings gracing their hands.

TBC

Author's notes

(1) I couldn't think of any good last names for Kairi so Xion was what her last name was chosen to be

(2) I was actually listening to My everything- by 98 degrees while writing that paragraph.

(3) Tidus is my favorite final fantasy character so I gave him a happy ending.

Ichigo- So, yeah my update. Not very long but it prepares for the next chapter.

Sora- I'm getting married to Riku!

Riku- Yes, yes you are. -hugs Sora-

Ichigo- Aw isn't that cute. Anyway sorry for me dying there for the past two years. I feel bad but a lot happened after my last update, like to sum it up my parents got a divorce so…yeah it was a bad few years for me. But I'm back and I'm promise to continue writing till the end of the story which is actually soon. XD

Sora- Aw you mean the story is almost over?

Ichigo- Yup only a few more chapter left to go! But yeah I'm hoping the next chapter will be up next week sometime just give me time to recuperate after the convention. Once again I'm sorry for the lack of updates. I hope this chapter made up for it.


End file.
